


Endless World

by Asaki_Kiri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad Ending, Chinese Only, Drama, M/M, ereri
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asaki_Kiri/pseuds/Asaki_Kiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinses Only & Major Character Death</p><p>Just my first EreRi fanfiction and it doesn't have a good ending.</p><p>I don’t owe the characters and they all belong to the author Yomi Isayama.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe out of character</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless World

**Author's Note:**

> ①不甜，正剧向，结局背景设定为最后一战及以后，FIN。
> 
>  
> 
> ②有与原著出入地方请谅解。
> 
>  
> 
> ③艾利+全员，会有少量尤赫及让笠出没。

Endless World

 

我将我全部的爱献给您。

——艾伦•耶格尔。

 

我……梦到了很令人怀念的人。想起了很令人怀念的故事。

那是很久很久之前的故事了。久到足够所有人都早已完全遗忘的故事。

那是什么呢。

你，还能回忆起来么？

恐惧，屈辱，愤恨，痛苦，哀伤。

你，还能够重新述说么？

足够所有人都铭记一辈子的，爱，信仰，以及尊严。你还能回忆得起来么？

——895年。希斯特利亚•雷斯。于教会。

 

即使是很多年以后，三笠•阿克曼还依然能够回想起那天的天空。浸满了浓重的鲜血的同时却又依然纯净得过分的，一望无垠的碧蓝色天空。被绝望的蓝色所全然充斥着的天空。

她知道她又要失去什么了。每一次失去很重要的东西之前都会有这样的感觉。即使是已经早习惯了不断地失去些什么这个事实，那种感觉也永远不会令她习以为常以至于麻木。反而是会不断地撕扯、啮咬着伤口，直至她再一次因疼痛而发疯为止。

“三笠•阿克曼。关于出席最终审判的第三十五次申请，答复依然是拒绝。”

“我个人并不建议你继续下一次的申请。因为那毫无意义。归根到底也只是困兽的垂死挣扎而已。”

她木讷地看着那片鲜红洇开。

哪怕是已经过去了整整十年，那片鲜红还依然如此深刻地印刻在脑海里。

她知道那是谁的鲜血，因为那熟悉的味道简直要将她折磨到发疯。就像时不时深夜会发作的头痛一样。

三笠•阿克曼从街头快步走过，行色匆匆。初冬没有丝毫温暖气息的风吹在她身上，令她不由得紧了紧脖上的围巾，早已因为褪色而由曾经的红色变成了浅灰的围巾。就算如此也没有摘下或者是更换。三笠•阿克曼是个念旧的人，这点她从来没有否认。

大概是因为一年一度的胜利纪念日的缘故，街道上四处弥漫着葡萄酒与烤面包的香味。可以预见到的，这里即将要迎来的一场狂欢。她知道是因为什么。

这个世界上不再有巨人的存在。不再有恐惧的存在。人们甚至忘记了他们庆祝胜利的理由。

这是没有巨人的世界。没有战争的世界。烤面包与葡萄酒早已不是奢侈品的世界。一切理应是美好的，完美无缺的世界。

而这一切是那样换来的。

以无数人的牺牲，无数人的鲜血，以及——

不断行走着的她终于停下脚步。那些喧闹与欢歌早已被她远远地留在了身后。这里早已不是城里。脚下的这片发黑的土地如同巨人与那些人一样，被人们彻彻底底的遗忘在了身后，遗忘了许多年。

希干希那南部。曾经最后的战场。如今成为了埋葬一切的地方。

视线内除了苍凉枯黄的秋草之外，仅余下的只有一块简单而冰凉的黑色石碑。风吹过发出簌簌的响。

“谨以此纪念 最后的巨人”

“艾伦•耶格尔 埋葬于此”

“感谢他结束了黑暗与恐惧的时代 自此光明必将到来”

自此光明必将到来。

三笠•阿克曼感到喉咙一阵梗塞。就算如此她还是依然开了口：“她今年也还是比我早。我不知道你如今怎样了，但是，我很好。”

“你知道的，我……”

“他不在这里。抱歉三笠，但是他早已经不在这里了。”被这突如其来的声音吓了一跳，三笠转过头去，对上赫里斯塔那双蓝色的眼眸，淡金色的长发随风飘动，“我一直在等你。因为有些事情，我想我终于有资格告诉你了。”

即使过了十年声线也丝毫没有什么变化，赫里斯塔以她一贯的沉静声线说道：“当年为艾伦行刑的所谓祭司，其实是我。”

全然不顾三笠瞬间变得有些阴沉的眼神，她依然继续述说着，虽然依旧沉静却完全听得出来其间蕴藏着的些许哀伤：“而应他的要求，将他埋葬在希干希那的也是我。但是不是这里，这里埋藏着的只是艾伦的名字。”

“他的灵魂所归之处，在希干希纳区北部。就在……”

“啊，是么。”简单的回答道，嘴角露出一抹苦笑来，“我早该知道的。果然是在，那个人身边啊。你说赫里斯塔，我为什么没能早点发现呢？”

“我早就知道，他并不是自杀的。我也早应该知道，他不在在这里的。”

001

希干希那是一切开始的地方。

希干希那也将成为一切终结的地方。

“呐赫里斯塔，在我死后，请将我埋葬在希干希那。就在他所埋葬的地方。就算作是我最后的请求……好吗？”

“那个人估计早已厌倦了墙里的世界了吧，Wall•Sina那种死气沉沉且又肮脏的地方想想也只会让他无聊与厌恶得想要揍人吧。不用怀疑，他选择的地方，一定是希干希那。”

“我被教育说，到头来我们被允许做的，只是按照自己的想法去选择，不要后悔地走下去就好了。要做的，只是对自己所做出的选择不后悔而已。那么这一次，连死亡可都能够由我自己选择，我就更不应该后悔了。不是死在巨人的手里，这点上我可比他幸福得多啊，不是吗？”

虽然这么说，但是好歹，也还真是想看一次啊，墙外的世界。

“你曾经想过，要去看看墙外的世界吗？哪怕一次也好，火焰之水，冰之大地，还有沙之雪原。那个世界，真想亲眼看看啊。哪怕一次也好啊。”

虽然这不是后悔，只是单纯的遗憾而已吧。

尽管早已经不可能，但还是想和你……一起看看，墙外的世界啊。

002

托洛斯特区的天空自攻防战结束的那天起就是灰色的。

雨水在三天之后终于缓缓落下。混杂着空气中从胜利之日起便浮动着的骨灰与木柴的灰烬，雨滴因此也变得肮脏而令人难以忍受。

“现在还没有时间让你去感受同伴的死。”

“与死者相比，更为重要的是保护生者能够继续活下去。”

艾伦•耶格尔在这两日中沉睡着。逃过了外界所有的动荡，逃过了所有关于他自己的争端。他不知道外界究竟发生了什么，关于他自己的身份，关于他自己的无端猜疑。他只知道自己竭尽所能地堵住了Wall•Rose上的大洞，然后在浑身脱力即将被巨人吞噬之时，看到了调查兵团的徽章。

自由之翼。

然后再一次睁开眼睛的时候看到的，即是调查兵团执行部队的最高层，埃尔温团长。以及在自由之翼之下，被几乎所有的人视之为人类再起的希望的，“人类最强的士兵”，利威尔士兵长。

自己昏过去前视线最后的定格。

那时候他想，怀抱着将所有的巨人全部杀尽的愿望的自己，选择加入调查兵团，是再正确不过的选择了吧。

“喂，迟钝的家伙。回答我，你的意愿是什么？”利威尔用冰冷的语调询问着，但他非但没有因对方的态度感到愤怒，对方的无理与蔑视反倒更激起了他的兴奋与斗志。

“加入调查兵团……”他用仿佛能够将自己的牙齿咬碎一般的力道说着，“总之就是想把巨人全部杀光。”

艾伦•耶格尔从未后悔过选择加入调查兵团。倒不如说正因为这是他自幼时以来的最大的梦想，在被旁人讽刺这种志向是“急着去死”的时候，他才会有勇气回以更加坚定的讽刺与怒吼。

他能感觉得到，他正在一步步接近自己的目标。能够成为调查兵团的一员，然后将自己的满腔愤怒，全部化作对屠杀巨人的渴望。不论是因为什么，他能够感觉得到心口的涨满。

然后他听到了那个人亲口对他的首肯：“哦，还不赖。”

依然是淡淡的，但他能够感觉得到其中含有的少许赞许。那一瞬间让他高昂的心情又满溢了几分。

心脏献给政府，是多么肤浅的说辞。从那天起，不，或许更早之前他就已经决定了。心脏所献予的地方。

是自由。是对尊严的渴望。

003

“脏死了。不论是这个审判庭，还是充斥在其间道貌岸然的人们。那帮家伙眼里才没有所谓的正义或者是信仰，他们所相信并唯一能够凭借的，就只有关于自身的利益两字而已。”

“他们才不会管你对人类作出了多少的贡献。哼，在他们的世界里，只有自己。他们评判所有人都只分为有害和无害两种。有害的尽早消灭，无害的加以压迫，就是这种蝼蚁而已。”

“你可是足以威胁他们一直以来赖以生存的制度与腐败土壤的存在，用你的脚趾头想想都能知道他们迟早会决意除掉你。宪兵团也好教会也好，全都是这种货色。”

“真是，肮脏到令人难以忍受的地方啊。”

即使过了五年还是没有任何变化。艾伦•耶格尔有些不经意地想起以前那个人对自己参加的那场庭审的评判，然后发现，除了他们已经再也不需要谁来帮他们除掉巨人之外，所有的一切与自己之前接受过的那场庭审没有任何区别。调查兵团早已不是五年的那个调查兵团，从胜利之夜起调查兵团便失去了它存在的全部意义。

然后。那个人已经不在。而他要做的全部，便是迎接人类最后，对自己这样的异端存在的，作为噩梦最后终结的标志的审判。

艾伦•耶格尔。作为一名光荣加入了调查兵团的士兵。最后一次整了整背后印有自由之翼徽章的军装，擦拭干净了此后再也没有机会使用的立体机动装置，将手洗净，然后顺从地戴上了手铐。

他在微笑。毫无畏惧地微笑。

审讯室的大门，“吱呀”一声，在他面前缓缓打开。

004

每一个加入调查兵团的人都没有想过能够活到最后。

即使这只是无数种可能性的一种，但是所有人都似乎全然规避了这一可能。并非是不相信胜利，并非是不相信明天。只是在选择了调查兵团的同时，就等同于选择了与死亡为伴。

这点是几乎所有人的共识。

在调查兵团，他们谈论最多的话题即是生与死。因为活着，是接下来的一切选项的可能。没有人渴望着自己去死，但又知道自己一定会死去，这种感觉才是最糟糕的。

艾伦•耶格尔也曾无数次想过这个问题。那种无力感令他无比憎恶。即使是拥有巨人之力之后的他也依然厌恶，因为那份令人生畏的力量所引起的不安与绝望也同样是压倒性的。

你永远不知道下一次所会迎来的死亡阴影是在什么时候，但是毫无疑问，那会很快。他知道。所有调查兵团的团员都知道。

这份不安在他面对着利威尔漫不经心地递给他的一张白纸的时候达到了顶点。然而为了确认那份猜想是否正确，他最终还是决定先开口询问一下。

“兵长……我可不可以问一下，这究竟是什么？”

“遗书。”利威尔用他一贯的冷淡口吻回答着，显然有些不耐烦，“闭上你那张想继续提问的嘴巴，然后把这张纸填满。用怎样的方式都行，这就是你的遗书，你对这个世界在死后的最后一点约束。”

仿佛嘲笑一般，利威尔敲了敲办公桌的桌面，永远没有是什么多余表情的脸上嘴角微微上扬，“怎么了，小鬼。觉得很意外是吗？不想写也罢，反正这本身就不是什么硬性要求。都是韩吉那个麻烦的女人……”

“不，我的意思是……”犹豫着自己要不要将接下来的话说出口，但最终还是这样问了，“兵长你，也写过这样的东西吗？”

“没有。”

利威尔淡淡地说道，“我不识字。而且那种东西，对我来说并没有什么必要。”

“是因为兵长你觉得死了也无所谓吗？那怎么可能！”

他知道自己有些失态，但那没什么所谓，现在他能感到的只有愤怒与不甘，这份愤怒却又无从发泄。拳头紧紧握起，然后重重地砸在了办公桌上。

“还是说，兵长你觉得你的生命，没有任何价值呢？”

“果然小鬼就是小鬼。怎么看都还太嫩了，”利威尔挑起一边的眉毛，站起身来，“连明天都没有的家伙，就不要还去想着死后的事情了。”

“比起死亡那种不知何时会到来的东西，还是先想想你今天怎么活下去会比较好。当然，遗书也一样。那种准备就留给无聊的懦夫好了。”

利威尔在他身后站定，不需要回头也能想象的出来他是什么表情，一贯的平静，一贯的阴沉，一贯的无聊，“你来的时候没有洗手吧。办公桌被你弄脏了，给我重新清洁一遍。记住，是彻底清洁。”

艾伦•耶格尔站在原地，仿佛被施了定身咒一般全身僵硬。虽然他了解那个人的洁癖已经恐怖到了何种的程度，但是……

“是！”艾伦•耶格尔大声回答道，脸上的表情足以媲美那些第一次面对巨人的新兵。他太清楚所谓“彻底清洁”的意义，而对这个动词的恐惧也在不知不觉间冲淡了之前他自己也有些不知因何而起的愤怒，以及悲伤。

“连明天都没有的家伙。”

其实，所有人都是吧。每一个人。每一个还活着的人。都只是在苟延残喘而已。只是无论情不情愿，明天都将照常来临。

艾伦•耶格尔这样想着，在第五十三次擦拭那张办公桌的时候，因为不小心又将手印蹭了上去而再一次得到了擦拭第五十四次的机会。

最后自己在那张纸上写了些什么呢？艾伦•耶格尔对此的记忆已经有些模糊不清了。反倒是对那张该死的办公桌记得一清二楚，从每个细节甚至每个纹路都一清二楚。这让他对自己的记忆力感到了绝望。

很久之后的某天晚上他突然想了起来。那张几乎被所有人都遗忘了的纸张。地下室的油灯并不允许他浪费太多时间在一张纸上，因此他在那张全然空白的纸上只写了两个大大的字，巨人，然后打了重重的大叉。

签上自己的姓名的一刻他才开始犹豫这样是否合适，但是后来他决定放弃思考这个问题，因为“用怎样的方式都行”，也就是“随便什么都可以”的意思了吧。怀着忐忑的心情将折好的纸张放在信封里，从地下室出去的时候却不期然看见了正靠在走道上的利威尔。

“拿过来。”对方以不容置喙的语气说道，然后将他战战兢兢递过去的信封看也不看地攥在了手里，就好像他只是为了专程来拿这件东西一样，转身准备离开。

“那个，兵长。”他鼓足全部勇气叫住了利威尔。

利威尔停下脚步，但是没有回头，“什么事。”

“兵长你，害怕死亡吗？害怕过自己的明天，永远无法到来吗？”

“……”能感觉的出来沉默了两秒，然后利威尔开口，脚步声在空旷的走里异常清晰，“没有。当然，如果哪一天你失控暴走，或者背叛我们的话，我一定会让你的遗书在下一秒钟立刻生效的。所以你还是先考虑自己的明天会不会到来吧。”

“做好心理准备。我可不会手软。”

005

战争的代价即是生命。

艾伦•耶格尔环视审讯室的时候无意识的这么想。上次出席特别军事法庭的面孔，这次已经几乎一个都不剩了。证人席上也全部是他毫无印象的脸孔，这让他有些疑惑地皱了皱眉。

“竟然还会需要所谓证人吗？这些家伙。”

特别军事法庭。存在的意义除了抹杀异端之外，还有什么呢？

这场会议不对民众开放。不对民众公开。自然也不会对民众公布它的结果。

“跪下。”他被再次勒令要求。背后被枪捅了捅，这让他踉跄了一下。

过分的熟悉感让他忍不住弯了弯嘴角。

“看到了吗？他在笑啊。”“有什么担心的，现在可没有人护着他了。”“利用完就丢掉，这会不会不太合乎人道？”“你想和那种怪物谈论人道吗？”“既然你那么担心的话，让他成为英灵不就好了嘛。”“民众似乎相当的尊敬他呢，救世主什么的。”

“救世主什么的，真是不论哪个年代民众都是愚蠢的过分啊。”“不管怎么说，在希干希那，他可杀了不少人呢。”

“他可是杀了，利威尔兵长的人啊。那个人类最强。”

“只不过现在也早就成了英灵中的一员了吧。那个家伙。号称可以在他失控的时候杀掉他，结果反倒自己被杀了吗？不过也确实，从那天起就不再需要他那样的人来杀巨人了。所以成为英雄的象征，也并非不是件好事。”

“应该说你还能记得他的名字就不错了？”

“是啊是啊，毕竟，英灵就该有英灵的样子啊。”

从听到那个名字开始，艾伦•耶格尔的世界就陷入了一片寂静。

再也听不到别的声音。

……

 

“肃静。”有人清了清嗓子，“你是艾伦•耶格尔吧。上一次见你是五年前，我还以为从此不必再见到你了。”

艾伦•耶格尔低着头。他并不想回答这个问题。也并不想开始一段无聊的回忆。法庭上陷入了死寂。

然后他抬起头来，打破了这显而易见的僵局。嘴角露出笑容来，就像那天他大声说出自己想将巨人全部杀光一样。他说：“脏死了。”

脏死了。这间法庭。

或许还包括，这个只剩下了一个巨人的世界。

006

Hass und Zorn sind eine zweischneidige Klinge.

仇恨与愤怒正是双刃剑。

——那是那些蝼蚁永远无法理解的事情。是人们为何惧怕，却还依然要坚持战斗，依然要在死亡的边缘挣扎着活下来。

即使自身鲜血淋漓，却还能微笑着，向着敌人举起屠刀。

007

“一起祈祷吧。”

“Maria。Rose。Sina。”

“祈祷三女神的健在。祈祷我们的幸福与安康。”

希斯特利亚•雷斯的祷文在这里戛然而止。

“为什么不再继续下去了？”信徒中有人发出愤懑不平的声音，“还是说，身为主教大人的您竟然忘记了祷文？”

希斯特利亚沉默不语。她低下头去，金色的长发从肩膀两旁流泻而下，挡住了她此时此刻的表情。无视祭坛下逐渐嘈杂起来的声音，与教徒或愤慨或怀疑的眼神，依然一言不发。

希斯特利亚在所有人惊异的目光中将手旁的教义撕了个粉碎。做完这一切的她双手抱肩，然后再度开口。声音几不可闻。

“不需要了。此后再也不需要了。由神之手所赐的三面墙，再也不需要这样的所谓坚定信仰来加固了。”

“主教大人，请问您究竟在……说什么？”

身体还在不断颤抖，就算如此希斯特利亚的声音也还依然坚定：“不需要了。教会也再没有存在的必要了。”

“因为三女神之墙，也已经不存在了。”

但是就算如此，也没有人想要去看看……外面的世界吗。去看看曾经自己生活过的那个世界，去看看只在书中存在的那个世界。

真的一个人，都没有吗。

“呐，赫里斯塔。”

“你曾经想过，要去看看墙外的世界吗？哪怕一次也好，火焰之水，冰之大地，还有沙之雪原。那个世界，真想亲眼看看啊。哪怕一次也好啊。”

无视已经变得一片哗然的教堂，希斯特利亚摘下了挂在脖子上的沉重徽章。望向远处的眼神重新变得坚毅起来。

“对不起，”她轻轻地说，“但是，我自己，要开始我自己的远行了。”

“喂，你这家伙。我救你的命可不是为了让你来浪费的啊，你这次还是想充老好人，然后再为自己的名誉添上光辉的一笔吗，希斯特利亚？”

她笑了笑。在那一瞬间，她好像又听到了，那两个人的声音。

008

“呐，艾伦。艾伦？”

艾伦•耶格尔在旧调查兵团总部地下室度过的最初几个夜晚，并不能说是多么的舒适或者是最起码的，足以让人度日。

不过与牢房相比毕竟好了很多，也就因此他并没有过多的怨言。

睡眠的时间并不长，更多的时候是在无意识的发呆。自从巨人化之后经常有一些无关紧要或者是遗忘已久的记忆片段会在不经意间浮现出来，就如同做梦一般。或者哪些是梦哪些是记忆对他本身而言也已经无关紧要了。

唯一的重点是，不论是梦还是记忆，都只会让他感到疲惫不堪。而持续了好几天几乎整夜压根没怎么睡着的后果，也就是自然而然的，第二天清早没有丝毫想要爬起来的欲望罢了。反正第二天并没有任何安排，上面的命令还依然是待机。晚起几分钟应该不是大碍应该才对。

抱着侥幸心理在起床的号声响过之后依然蹭在床上的艾伦•耶格尔，以这样那样的理由不断给自己找着各种心理安慰。而当本已经浓重的睡意又一次袭来之后，他彻底投降，再一次陷入了迷糊的睡梦之中。

“艾伦，醒醒，起床了，艾伦？”

“抱歉兵长，艾伦完全没有要醒来的意思……等等，兵长？”靴子踏在石板上的特有的哒哒声渐渐由远及近，然后似乎是在自己面前停了下来。

这是谁的声音啊……不管了……反正不是很熟悉……等等，那个关键词是？难道说，自己的赖床行为被……

“佩特拉，你可以先出去了。”

“喂，小鬼。”冷漠的声音在距离自己很近的地方响起， “你昨晚难道完全没睡吗？需不需要我特意批准一天让你休息？”

在听到那个关键词时花了一秒钟才反应过来的艾伦，在理解了目前状况的瞬间立刻清醒了。手忙脚乱的从被窝中爬了起来，然后花了好几分钟用来整理衬衫穿上外套扎好皮带套上靴子，其间一直躲避着利威尔足以杀人的冰冷目光。

“脏死了，去洗脸。记得你今天的安排，打扫庭院。”利威尔简短的命令道。

彻底挫败。

反正自己住在地下室，脸色好不好也不会太看得出来吧……怀着这样想法的艾伦，在从利威尔身边经过时悄悄加快了步伐。

“你的脸色，简直就是和所有勉强从巨人那张臭嘴里活下来的伤员一样，糟糕透顶啊。”利威尔毫不留情的嗤笑着。明白自己的糟糕状态被那个人看在了眼里并且知道得一清二楚，这种感觉不知道为什么极度挫败。

“兵长你今天，话好像意外的多呢……”强笑着想要改变话题，但是地下室的门被对方在下一秒紧紧地关住了。“废话，我本来就不沉默。”

仿佛是很不耐的口吻，眉毛紧紧皱起，“那么，你现在给我解释，你那糟糕的像烂泥一样的脸色是怎么回事？”

“报告兵长，我睡得很好。”心知肚明这种假话没有任何说服力，“至少，前几天我睡得都很好。”

“所以你今天就打算赖床吗？”被毫不留情的一个屈膝踢中腹部，然后艾伦再一次倒在了自己今早一直不愿放弃的床铺上。尚未从腹部的疼痛中缓过劲儿来的艾伦，下一秒被什么东西砸了个满头满脸。

“睡。”简短的就像刚才下达去洗脸的命令一样，“我会看着你知道你再一次带着你的大脑醒过来为止。我可不想在最糟糕的状况之下再面对一张最糟糕的脸，那简直就是和死了没什么两样。”

艾伦在被子里挣扎着，有些哭笑不得的对自己做出一个苦笑来。好不容易刚从被中将头探出来可以呼吸，然后立刻就陷入了沉睡之中。

“哪里像是睡得很好了啊，小鬼。”

利威尔有些无奈的咂舌。然后随便从角落里拉了张椅子坐下，借着地下室即使白天也是唯一的光源的油灯，开始看起顺手带过来的几份公文来。

说他不识字，其实是假的。即使是从王都的地下街出身的目不识丁的混混，跟着埃尔温这么多年耳濡目染，也好歹能做些简单的读写了。

混进公文里的一份完全没有署名的档案让他有些意外的皱了皱眉，打开来看发现这份档案正是属于正在床上睡得像个死人一样的艾伦•耶格尔。名字旁加粗的红字荒谬的让他有些想笑。

“非法存在。危险分子。如有必要可以第一时间抹杀。”

“其身份是否为人类仍旧有待定夺。无法信赖。”

这就是那帮王都的上层，那帮已经腐烂了的蝼蚁们的本质。

“利用完了就丢掉么……算了，反正这家伙能不能活到被丢掉的那天还是个未知数。不过，就看他目前的样子。”

犹豫半秒还是没将剩下的那句话说出口。

无法信赖，么。他可不觉得。虽然是个小鬼，但是意外的，他直觉他可以信赖。即使在他背叛的时刻，他还依然会毫不犹豫地举起刀砍下。但看他那天的眼神便可以知道，艾伦•耶格尔，他有着向往。

这是决定了巨人与人类的，最本质的区别。

009

“是的，我是艾伦•耶格尔。”以一个士兵的素养，声音洪亮，“我是你们决意在今天处死的人类。也是最后一个可以巨人化的人。”

“在此之前。你们已经处决了阿尼•莱恩哈特，莱纳•布朗，贝特霍尔德•胡佛，以及尤弥尔了吧？我是唯一一个没有在逮捕后被当场处决的，这是我的幸运吗，就为了这样给你们，给民众做一场戏看？”

“请你告诉我，总统。104期的士兵，如今还剩下几名？”

达里斯•扎卡里没有回答。

“你……那你还记得你做了什么吗？”证人席上的一名宪兵突然义愤填膺地开口，“你还记得你手上有几条人命吗？”

“我承认，这点不需要你们的证人指认。在希干希那夺还作战最后，是我杀了，”他的声音里有着显而易见的苦涩，就算如此也依然坚定，“阿明•阿诺德。以及，利威尔兵长。”

“我当时并不处于理智的状态，但是我犯下的过错我一定会承认。我不需要你们添油加醋。如果我任由你们信口开河，那两个人也是不会高兴的吧。”

“你……你还是人类吗？”

终于有人忍不住发问了。

“太多的人在战争中死去了，”他听见自己这样回答，“但是比起灭亡，我想他们更不愿意看到的结果是，人类即使消灭了巨人，也依然在自相残杀。”

“就这点来讲，我就比你们，更具有被称为人类的资格。”

“他们拼死换来的，就只有这样的世界吗？我不允许！我更不相信！”

“我还能够说出他们每一个人的名字，”即使嗓音已经嘶哑，即使许久未曾被水滋润的喉咙已经发出撕裂般的疼痛，“而你们呢？你们已经遗忘了吧。巨人的模样，死亡的阴霾，被践踏的屈辱。你们只是在内地苟且偷安，并且最后还在心安理得地享受着他们流血所换来的和平？”

我不会忘记为我而死的所有人。

那么，你们呢？

艾伦•耶格尔自那夜以后，再也没有安然入睡过。

再也没有。

那么，你们呢？

沉默。死寂。死寂，一点点蔓延开来。

“你们称我为怪物，那么你们自己呢……是该死的蝼蚁，还是说得更难听一点，压根就是一群只会吸血的，令人作呕的寄生虫呢？”

010

佩特拉•拉尔选择了加入调查兵团。以那一届训练兵团中前十名的第三名的身份。同届的训练兵，只要是能挤进前十名的都无一例外的加入了宪兵团的行列，只有她一个人，毅然决然的递交了调查兵团的志愿，然后在所有人惊异的目光中，换上了名为自由之翼的军服。

“呐，佩特拉，你是开玩笑的吧？”同届的所有与她相熟的人都这么说着，“明明是前十名却要加入调查兵团，真是……你是打算去送死的吧。作为一名士兵，明明有机会为什么不想去内地生活吗？”

——那为什么还要如此拼命呢？简直就是浪费吧。浪费前十名的席位和……自己的生命。

“我没有在开玩笑。”佩特拉神色如常地看着她的室友，对方正欣喜若狂的欣赏着她刚刚拿到的绣有独角兽徽章的军服，“我没有想过能去内地生活，因为很早之前我的人生轨迹就已经自己选好了。”

“我，要加入调查兵团。”

呐，父亲，原谅我。我还是决定，要加入调查兵团。

——佩特拉，你觉得哪个父亲会愿意让自己的女儿加入调查兵团？是的，我承认他们勇气可嘉，我承认他们对自由的向往令人钦佩。我也曾年轻过。但是，但是！你还年轻，佩特拉，你的人生才刚刚开始……

“我可不想让你的人生因为这个选择而过早的消失掉啊！”

早已经不再年轻的父亲已是泪流满面。

那是她第一次见到父亲在哭泣。曾经那么坚强的父亲。母亲死去的时候都没有流过一滴眼泪的父亲。现在却在嚎啕大哭。

“但是……但是不这样做的话。如果谁都怀着自己的生命是宝贵的这种想法的话，那么人类不就会很快灭亡了吗？到时候，到时候所有人都一起死在巨人手下，难道父亲你觉得这样的人生结局会更好吗？”

她也在哭泣。紧紧攥着自己的衣角，让泪水肆无忌惮的流淌。

“那种事情，那种以命相搏的事情……”她听见父亲在呜咽，“交给别的‘谁’来做，不就好了吗！”

做不到的。根本不可能做得到。

因为，抱有“交给别人来做”这种想法，本身就已经是一种逃避了啊。

她流着泪睡去。再次醒来时眼泪已干。此后，即使是在参与墙外调查，在被巨人的压倒性力量所带来的深重绝望压迫得浑身无法动弹之时，也从没有掉过一滴眼泪。

佩特拉•拉尔。调查兵团•利威尔班所属。对巨人战绩：独立讨伐10只，辅助讨伐48只。死于调查兵团第57次墙外调查途中。

死因……

011

父亲：

抱歉当年没有听你的话，我还是选择加入了调查兵团。不过，我并没有像您说的那样感到后悔。

我在这里感受到了希望，感受到了生的意志与坚强。我想如果我当年加入的是宪兵团的话，恐怕这些东西这辈子都会与我绝缘了吧。我很开心，我能够为人类，为这个世界做点什么。

我还记得您当年说过，“那种以命相搏的事情，交给别的‘谁’来做就好了”。但是我想，我还是会因为自己成为了那个“谁”而感到自豪的。并不是每个人都需要成为那个别人，但总归是要有人成为的。我想，自从我意识到了自己的责任的那天起，我就已经成为了那个行列中的一员了吧。我没有后悔，这是我自己做出的选择。也就请您不要再生气了，好吗。

这次我写信是想告诉您一个好消息。我因为能力不错，被利威尔兵长认可了，这次加入了调查兵团的特别作战班。我信任兵长的力量。我也相信，是他的话一定能够为人类带来更好的未来。他是我从心底里尊敬并热爱的人。因此我决意追随他，也已经决定为了他而献上自己的一切，请你和母亲都不要怪罪好吗？

请最后一次原谅我的任性吧。告诉母亲，下个月第57次墙外调查结束之后，我还会去看她的，并且会带上她最喜欢的花。请等着我吧。

谢谢您，父亲。我永远爱您。

佩特拉•拉尔

012

“奥路欧，我可真的不记得你以前说话是这样的语气。”大清扫中佩特拉无意中又一次提起这个话题，这让舌尖依然隐隐作痛的奥路欧又一次恶狠狠地剜了她一眼，“开什么玩笑。你的脑子一定是坏了吧，佩特拉。”

“我不管我脑子有没有坏。现在看来脑子坏掉的似乎是奥路欧你自己吧。”依旧专注于自己手上的工作，挥动着手中的抹布擦拭着玻璃，“我说你啊，就算真的成功模仿了兵长的语气，兵长的对巨人战绩估计可是你一辈子都赶不上的吧。”

“闭，闭嘴，佩特拉。”奥路欧扔下了手中的扫帚，好像是说话的时候又一次刺激到了伤口，这让他的面部表情再一次扭曲了起来，“还轮不到你这小丫头来教训我……嘶，痛死了。”

“那个，”在一旁实在看不过眼的艾伦无奈的停下了手里正在干的活儿，转过身来想要打圆场，“佩特拉，你还记得他以前的说话方式是怎样的吗？”

“反正是比现在顺耳一百倍的说话方式。那种学兵长又学不到家的感觉，真的就像是急着变成大人的小孩子。”继续专注于那块玻璃的清洁，即使在艾伦看来那块玻璃已经完全符合了他对“清洁”的定义，但是佩特拉依然在不停挥动着手中的抹布。

“喂，小鬼。”奥路欧粗声恶气的说着，重新开始挥动起扫帚，尘土飞扬，“明明还是个新兵，口气倒不小。不要以为获得了利威尔兵长的许可就会怎样怎样，我可还完全没有认可你呢。这么快就已经学会打听小道消息了吗？哼，既然如此，就让我到战场上见识见识你的本事怎样？”

“那个，这个……”意识到自己说错了话的艾伦急忙改口，“我，我是说，你这样的语气，还是很符合，嗯，你的风格的。”

“没关系艾伦，不用担心他，”已经结束了擦玻璃作业的佩特拉站在他面前摘下口罩冲他笑笑，“那家伙就是那种性子，习惯就好。”

“那个……真的没问题吗？”艾伦有些惶恐。

“不用担心，奥路欧就是那种性格。” 艾鲁多•琴从另一扇窗户上探出头来，“看他这样子，显然是忘记了他第一次墙外调查时的衰样了。”

“艾鲁多。我能不能请你闭上你的那张嘴。”奥路欧脸上的黑气已经愈发浓重，程度几乎可以与尚未清洁的漆黑墙壁一较高下。

不知道因为什么，艾伦•耶格尔忽然笑得无比开心。那是多少日都未曾在他脸上成功出现过的，发自心底的笑容。自从托洛斯特区攻防战之后，第一次真心的笑容。

这样的日常并不会持续太久，每个人都知道，因此才会更加珍惜。

名为“现在”的每一分每一秒。

“艾伦。”用口罩将自己的脸捂了个严严实实的利威尔再一次出现在了门口，“还有奥路欧。地面清洁简直糟糕透顶。给我从地下室开始全部重做。”

“是！”

“是！”

……

一个月后的艾伦•耶格尔，结束了第57次墙外调查的作战，在已经回到了卡拉尼斯区的马车上睁开了眼睛。然后立刻听到了三笠•阿克曼告诉自己的，对女巨人的作战失败的消息。在思绪还依然一团混乱依然完全没有头绪的时刻，却不知怎的回想起了那天打扫时的片段，然后在一瞬间不知不觉地泪流满面。

“这就是那个调查兵团啊！即使伤痕累累也还在不屈地战斗啊！”

那么战斗以后呢。那些人呢。足以称之为同伴的人呢。与他们所连结在一起的，那些弥足珍贵的信任呢。全部都，不在了吗。

他有些绝望的看着披在自己身上的披风：“三笠，这是？我又被你救了吗？”

处于混乱思绪下的他，完全没有注意到三笠脸上一闪而过的阴沉神色：“别说话了。你先好好休息吧。”

“利威尔兵长殿下！”被这声音吓了一跳的艾伦支起身来，强撑着直起身来，然后看到利威尔从马背上一跃而下，却好像不如以前轻巧。

兵长他……受伤了？

那位老人却好像完全没有注意到这一点，只是小心的陪着笑脸说道：“麻烦你照顾我女儿了！”

“我是佩特拉的父亲！我有些话想要在找到女儿前和您说几句……”

老人仿佛很自豪般，朝利威尔挥了挥手中的信封。艾伦•耶格尔在一瞬间就认出来了，那个信封上的笔迹是出自谁手。

是佩特拉的父亲。然而他不知道的是，他的女儿已经再也无法见到他，再也无法给他写信再也无法给他一个拥抱了。

他还依然，对这一永远也无法更改的事实，一无所知。

013

利威尔在听到那个声音的时候就已经隐隐有了预感。他熟悉那个声音，即使那个声音的主人并不这么认为。

每次墙外调查归来他都会在队伍中拼命寻找她的女儿，找到之后便会开心地向着她招手。而没有记错的话，有一次他甚至不顾别人劝阻直接冲进了队伍里，无视所有人的目光将佩特拉紧紧抱在了怀里。

每一次相逢都仿佛失而复得般的欣喜若狂。那种表情实在无法不令人动容。

他知道那种感觉。甚至没有人不比他更为清楚那种感觉。那种本以为失去了一切却又忽然重新闪烁了点什么希望的感觉，每一个能够在调查兵团高达50%的死亡率下活下来的士兵都无一例外会有这种体验。

不过在声音的主人看来，调查兵团的上层和宪兵团的没什么两样，都是些干不出实事的还只会说大话的人，因此他并不怎么喜欢利威尔。但是他也承认，唯一的区别在于，调查兵团的人都是些不怕死的家伙，从下到上无一例外。而那股不怕死的劲头，他还有些欣赏。当然，自己的女儿要除外。

这些他都是闲谈时听佩特拉说过的。说是闲谈倒还不如说是单方面的听取，但那也不是什么重要的问题。印象里佩特拉很尊敬他的父亲，因此即使腿上的伤再怎么提醒它的存在他还是毅然决然的下了马。

利威尔班的再会。在血泊与死亡之中的再会。他没有忘记，也绝不敢忘记。

而这大概是背负着他们生死的他，目前所能够做的唯一一件事了。

“我收到了从女儿那里来的信了……说什么因为能力不错而被选去侍奉利威尔兵长了……”他能听得出来老人在谨慎的选择用词，只是依然难掩那份自豪与担忧，“准备把一切都奉献给您什么的……嘛，真是不理解父母的一片苦心，大谈特谈自己的恋爱史什么的……”

“……”

“哈哈哈……”老人有些不自然的笑着，似乎因为自己一句话都没回答而有些紧张，能够看到脑门上冒出的细密汗珠，“怎么说呢……”

他什么都不想说。也什么都不能说。他能告诉这位父亲什么呢。他还有资格告诉他什么吗。告诉他佩特拉已经不会再回来了。告诉他他女儿的最后结局是死在了一名女巨人手里。告诉他这一切都是因为调查兵团的失误与那些该死的无法预料的事态吗？

怎么可能。明明知道那是不可能的事情。那是即使自己在场也完全没有办法保证的事情。如果不是因为埃尔温的命令使自己错过了女巨人的话，现在佩特拉还会在这里，笑着朝她的父亲招手吗？

明知是不可能的事情。但是还是忍不住去想。忍不住想要拯救。

明知已经无法改变却还想要改变，这明明是他最为不齿的的想法，是那种没什么能力却还依然要说大话的小鬼才可能做得出来的事情。因为只会存留在想的层面，永远不会有实现的一天。

与其把精力浪费在这些东西上面，还不如去考虑那些依然活着的人的今天。

他也一直是这样告诫自己的。但是每次还是会忍不住对注定要死亡的部下伸出援手。一次又一次，重复着直至习以为常。

这大概是利威尔与埃尔温•史密斯的最大不同。他永远也无法做到像埃尔温那般的无情。他是人，因此有人性，而他也不想为了所谓生存而放弃这一样东西。也就是在这个时候，也还是会痛恨自己的无可作为，痛恨自己的渺小。即使自己已经比当年强大了太多，但这时候还是会再一次感到，身上所背负着的，与自己实际所能回应的期许之间无可弥补的差距。

为什么我的部下会这样死去。他们的死，能够是价值的吗？他很久之前就在这样问着自己了。他不允许，他更不能相信。他要将那些牺牲全部变为对人类有价值的东西，然后重新写在调查兵团的漫长而血腥的战斗史上。

这是他的责任。也是他所能做出的回答。

从第一次见到死亡开始，那些场景便在一遍遍重复，一遍遍循环，一遍遍询问着关于牺牲与生命的价值。而他最总能做的只有将那些逝者的斗志与力量，一次又一次加在自己的肩膀上，独自一人以此前行。

不论那条路有多艰辛，都还依然要努力走下去。一直。一直。直至永远。

直至死亡的最终来临。

这是他所能给出的唯一答案。

然后现在，面对着死者的至亲，他再一次哑然。已经完全无法面对死者的至亲向自己提出的问题，就更无法回答他那个已经触手可及的现实。

“呃，嘛……”大概是想要缓和一下气氛，但是老人最终还是决定将心里的话说出口来，“作为父亲我还是觉得，嫁人是不是还稍微有点早啊。……她也还年轻，从今以后还会发生——”

还会发生什么呢。以还活着为前提，会发生什么呢。

“嗯，对了，这次回来她说她还想去看看他妈妈，我能不能允许您——”

一秒也好。就让他再做一会儿女儿会安全归来的梦。多一秒钟也好，这样大概也是佩特拉所期望的吧。虽然是不过是会立刻粉碎的谎言，但是这最后的温暖，就让他再感受一下吧。

亲情，是地下街出身的利威尔最缺乏却也最渴望的东西。温暖亦然。因为已经再也得不到，所以在别人拥有的时刻，他能做的只有守护。

面对这样的父亲，他只能沉默。然后在独自一人的道路上接着走下去。

因为你注定是要背负着一切的人……

他记得有人这么和他说过。但他已经忘记了那个人的面容。他只容许自己拼命记住了他的意志，然后战斗。战斗。永无止境的战斗。

他希望自己面色如常。但他的隐忍几乎要将牙齿咬碎。他也想像个野兽一样哀嚎。但他知道，那还不到时候。

所有失去的一切，只要向那些长着令人作呕的恶心蠢脸的家伙，讨还便好。

因此他沉默。他没有眼泪。也什么都不说。

“埃尔温团长！请回答！！”

“这次的远征，是否获得了与牺牲所相符的收获？！”

“您不觉得对不起死去士兵们的在天之灵吗？！”

震耳的质疑声完全盖过了老人在下一刻无可抑制地发出的绝望的哀号。

利威尔沉默着重新上马。他知道自次之后，自己要承担的东西又多了一分。

身后那个自己好不容易救回来的小鬼，正躺在马车上无声而压抑地哭泣。

名誉扫地，只需一个瞬间。

014

无论你期望或不期望。清晨，依旧会来临。

不会延迟也不会提前到来。你所能做的只有等待。

收到参加临时作战会议的通知，是在回到总部的第二天。但是按照预定的时间来到会议厅的时候，却发现这里依然空无一人。

“不要管那么多，总之先坐下。”利威尔从艾伦身边走过，拉开自己惯常所坐的椅子毫不客气的坐下，“去倒茶。”

“是。”仿佛已经成为了一种习惯，替利威尔准备好茶水，然后顺便给自己也倒上了一杯。在长桌另一头自己的位置坐下，看着着茶水却忽然丧失了喝的打算，只是单纯地望着映在茶杯中的自己的倒影出神。

利威尔以自己独特的方式喝着茶。他隐约记得奥路欧有次也曾经想这么尝试过，结果不但摔碎了好几个茶杯还被那天负责清洁的佩特拉讽刺了个体无完肤。那好像已经是很遥远的事情了，以那一天为界限，他们和他，完全生活在了两个世界里。再也没有重逢的可能。

沉默。完完全全的沉默。只是谁也没想着去打破。

许久之后也依然没有一个人到来。仿佛很无聊似的，利威尔在给自己倒好第三杯茶之后，才终于不紧不慢地开口：“呐，艾伦，你恨我吗。”

维持着无比标准的坐姿，大概可以算作是训练兵时期的优良传统，艾伦抬起头来小心翼翼地开口：“我有什么，需要怨恨兵长的理由吗？”

“有啊，可以是很多。”利威尔依旧是一贯淡然的语调，“单是我现在还活着这个事实，就已经足以激起相当大的怨恨了吧。”

“那个，怎么会……”极力寻找着合适的用词，“这次，并不是兵长的错。我不怨恨您，甚至可以说，您是我在这世上最尊敬的人。”

“是吗。”利威尔幽幽的说着，仿佛很无聊似的转着茶杯，一圈又一圈，“但是宪兵团那帮只会浪费粮食的废物可从来不这么认为。”

“是你带着他们去死的，所以你为什么没陪他们一起死。”

“那帮只会冷眼旁观的猪猡。才真正该死吧。”冰冷的嗤笑起来，“不知道从哪里冒出来的杂种，丢去砌墙都没有人要吧。”

“其实我一直都在想，兵长你总是在一个人承担着些什么呢。”看着茶杯中漾起的细小波纹，竭尽全力将自己所想说的语言全部组织好，鼓足勇气抬起头来，“生命也好死亡也好。那副担子一定很重吧。”

“呐兵长，他们……真的连墓都没有了吗？”

“没有那个时间了。那种情况，能活下来就不错了。别人的事情，就算你想考虑，巨人可不会给你那种愚蠢的机会。”

好像是等得有些不耐烦，利威尔重重的敲着椅子背，“慢死了……”

“埃尔温那家伙，竟然让我干等。宪兵都要抢先一步过来了……”重新将头转过来，艾伦发现他的神色依旧如常，只是不仔细看的话根本不会看到与平常有任何差别，“大概，是因为大便拉不出来，还正在努力奋斗吧……”

“哈哈哈……”艾伦干笑着，“这种话，也只有兵长你能说的出口了吧。不过兵长。今天……你话还真多呢。”

“啪”的一声，是空茶杯撞在托盘里的声音。

“废话。我本来……就不沉默。一样的话，你指望我能说几遍？”

“对不起……”涣散的视线在天花板上飘来飘去，却始终找不到焦点，词句也随之涣散起来，“我……那时……如果我没有选错的话，会不会结局就不会变成现在这样……兵长你，也不会受伤……”

“……”利威尔的脸色又阴沉了几分，只是艾伦完全没有注意到，“我早就说过了，结果是谁都无法预料的。”

“可是……他们都是为了我……才……才死去的啊！”攥紧了拳头，茶杯中的茶水漾出细小的波纹，极度不甘心的喊叫出声，“为什么他们就这样死去了……我……我……我真的值得他们这样付出吗？”

“那你就想去死吗。”向来没什么表情变化的双眼直直望进艾伦眼中，这让他不知为何感到浑身颤抖，语气也变得极度严厉起来，“给我活下来，混蛋。”

“那些人是为了保护你而死的。是为了完成我的命令才死的。”利威尔转过身去，双腿交叠，这让艾伦有些看不清他的表情，“所以，他们的生命已经全部交到了你的手里。就在你的身体里。别想着死亡，给我好好活着。背着他们所有留下的一切，承受下来，然后走下去。”

“活着，本来就不是什么容易的事情。”

“那么兵长你呢，”低下头去看着自己不断颤抖的双手，“原来你就是这样，背负着一切而活的吗……”

几十，成百的希望。几十，成百的生命。那些东西，该有多重啊，兵长。

“只是不得不而已。因为没有别的选择。”

“兵长，我……”

接下来想要说什么呢。接下来有什么能够说的呢。

“我，想要变强，想要获得力量。我，想要将巨人全部杀光。”

“我……也想向您那样成为人类的希望。我……”

那样，您的双肩上的重担。我就可以帮您背负了吧。

“兵长，我……”

“啊，我知道。”将他还未说出口的话语生生截断，下一秒钟响起的敲门声让他们两个人同时抬起头来。就算如此他也听到了利威尔的最后一句话，“所以，你给我好好活着。”

无论再怎么艰难，都一定要活下去。

014

痛。很痛。非常痛。从身体的深处传来的疼痛感逐渐蔓延到了全身，直至要将人全部吞噬殆尽的程度。

浑身脱力地趴在地上，因为疼痛与严重的无力感而完全无法抬起头来。粗重的喘息着，指甲在泥土上划出了深深的划痕。

“……”不能认输。现在还不是认输的时候。

“你，感觉怎么样？”感觉到有人走到他身边，挣扎着抬起头来。没有确认的必要，那个声音对他来讲早已是太过熟悉的存在。

只是……不想在这个人面前认输罢了。

“兵长……”

在浓重的蒸汽之中，面前全副武装的士兵的身影与刀刃的寒光若隐若现。

闭上眼睛都能够想象得来那些人的表情吧。紧张。憎恶。严阵以待。以及浓重的不信任与危机感。那副表情他在曾经的利威尔班的脸上看到过太多次了，也就因此这一次也没有感到丝毫的意外。

但是就算告诉自己习惯了，这样的感觉也……并不令人愉快。

“感觉……不是特别好。”他苦笑，“兵长，好像每次我巨人化结束都会有这样的对话呢。其实没有这个必要的吧。”

“那么韩吉，这次的实验究竟得出了什么结果没有？”完全无视了艾伦的后半句话，利威尔将目光转向正一脸如痴如醉的在笔记本上大书特书的分队长，“快点，这次我可不想等。”

“啊呀啊呀，难道说有什么特别着急的事情吗，利威尔？”完全无视利威尔一瞬间冰冷下来的目光，韩吉“啪”的合上了笔记本，依旧维持着那灿烂的甚至是有些过分扭曲面部的表情，大跨步走过去握住了艾伦的手，“呐呐，艾伦，快告诉我，这次你的全身硬化能力大概能维持多久？”

“……”仔细思考了以后，艾伦苦笑着伸出三根手指。

“三分钟？”

“不，”利威尔在艾伦开口之前就已经回答了，“三秒。”

“就不能时间更长一点吗……只有三秒的话，大概不管想做什么实验都是不可能的吧。”韩吉脸上失望的表情一闪而过，然后又仿佛想起了什么似的抬了抬眼镜，露出并不常见的深思熟虑的表情，“硬化能够维持的时间……不应该是能力的问题，而应该是本身的问题才对。”

“喂，艾伦，你之所以只能维持短短三秒的硬化，是因为你的体力只允许你做到这么久吧。那应该就是体力的极限了。”

“那……那如果我想要做到更长时间的使用这一能力呢，韩吉？”艾伦有些小心翼翼的询问着，有些泄气的看着自己的双手，那里的咬痕早已经消失得无影无踪，“短短三秒，在实战中……根本不可能起到到什么作用吧。”

“你想要超出身体的极限吗。”韩吉直直的盯着艾伦的眼睛，她敏锐的捕捉到了那双翠绿色眼眸深处一闪而过的颤抖，冰冷甚至是无情的声音响起，“那最终结果只有两个。虽然我并不是很清楚是什么原因，但是这个结论是肯定的。死亡，或者是失去理智，也就是失控。” 

不知为何，艾伦•耶格尔在听到那个简明易懂的词语的时候，浑身有种不自觉的颤抖。即使他并不畏惧死亡，但他畏惧那个可能到来的后果。失控。那种行为与背叛，几乎可以完全画上等号。

“与其把自己变成与那些只会吃人的可爱孩子的同类然后被人杀掉，还不如死亡来得痛快一些吧。对你来说。”

他甚至有点惧怕这样的韩吉分队长，对方的每个词句都像是利刃一般，精准而凌厉的扎在了自己心上，“即使并没有使用硬化的能力，只是单纯的想在气力耗尽之后继续战斗的话，下场也会是相同的，或许可能会更悲惨。总之——这不是我们现在所需要涉及的问题。”

“但是在那天真正到来之前，你可都会是非常重要的实验体呐艾伦。所以再怎么说，现在也请好好保护好你自己吧，怎么样？”回复了一贯的语气，韩吉微笑着看向利威尔，“怎么了，利威尔？如果下次艾伦真的在实验的时候失控的话，你打算怎么办？”

“韩吉，够了。”利威尔双手抱肩，仿佛很不满似的皱了皱眉，“有的时候就适可而止吧。”

“就凭我现在的状况，估计是什么也做不了吧。该死的伤，简直让人无聊到想自杀。”利威尔看向还依然跪在地上的艾伦，“不过幸好，这个状态下的这家伙，我还是能对付的。绰绰有余。”

微微俯下身去，金色的瞳孔对上翠绿的。“起来。”他命令道，“就像我告诉过你的，要不要选择那个选项是你的自由。直到选择的结果出来之前谁都不会知道对与错，所以你只需要遵照你想做的，去做就好。”

“但是我也说过。在你失控的那天，我就会亲手杀了你。这也是我的选择。”

“即使那个时候我的伤还没有好，但那也绝不会影响我手里的刀。”

“走了。不要磨蹭。我还有几份公文要赶，所以不要在这里浪费多余的时间。这段路上我不允许你游离在我的视线之外，明白吗？”

然后利威尔转身，头也不回地向着总部的方向走去。只留给艾伦一个背影。

“……是，兵长。”

“啊啦利威尔，不要总把话说得这么可怕嘛。”全然不顾此时的气氛，韩吉重重的拍着他的肩，这让刚挣扎着站起身来的艾伦又一个趔趄差点再次摔倒，“利威尔就是那副脾气，也还真是辛苦你了啊，艾伦。”

“不，没有。”艾伦摇摇头，然后开始大步追赶着已经走到了几米开外的那个人的身影，“我倒觉得，兵长就应该是那样才对。”

韩吉微笑着不置可否。

目送着两人的身影远去之后，韩吉将衣袋中放着的笔记本再度打开，对着上面密密麻麻的数据再一次陷入了沉思。

“果然，无论实验过多少次……有些东西都还是无法看透的啊。”最后它无奈的感叹着，快步走回了自己的房间。

她也有一份报告要写了。

015

“你以为……在你痛斥了我们之后，你就会成为正义的一方吗？艾伦•耶格尔。”达里斯•扎卡里缓缓说道，“我不想评判你的言论的正确与否，因为显然在你的眼里，我也是蝼蚁中的一个。”

“因此我只会向你提问。回答不回答是你的自由。”达里斯•扎卡里将手上的报告翻过一页来，“你，想要获得宽恕吗？”

“教会要求你履行祷告，向着被你摧毁的墙壁而忏悔从而获得神的宽恕。但是我觉得这个要求对于一名士兵，至少曾经是士兵的人来讲是不合适的。因此我就自作主张了。我想问你一个完全无关的问题。”

“你是一名曾经发过誓要将心脏献给政府的士兵吧。”

“那么现在呢？你的心脏，究竟是要献给谁呢？”

我的心脏……究竟要，献给谁？

“政府，人类，还是……”眼睛微微眯起，“你自己所说的，自由？”

明明已经过了五年了，为什么自己对这里的厌恶还是丝毫没有减少呢。

心脏所属的地方……他不是早就已经决定了吗。

在那天。甚至更早之前就已经决定了的。他的心脏属于。

也只会属于……

那是他的选择。而他不会为这一选择后悔。从来不会。

“我的心脏属于，”他的嘴角扯出微笑，“属于那些已经死去了的人。”

“而我，只是单纯的在替他们活着。我的心脏，也是为他们而跳动着。”

“从胜利的那天开始。”

而我的灵魂，属于那个已经死去了的人。我向他献上我的热忱，我的梦想。献上我除过心脏以外的，所有部分。

“……那么，现在的你，究竟是人类，还是巨人？虽然你的主观上依然还将自己看作一名人类，但是你的内心，究竟将自己看做什么？”

我的存在，究竟是什么呢。人类。还是……如同他们口中所说的一般，是人类的天敌，名为“巨人”的那种怪物呢？

我好像在很久之前就问过您这个问题啊，兵长。

……

“我知道是为了让我活下来，才会将我安排在这里。我也知道对别人来说，我确确实实是天敌一般的存在。”

但是，但是……

“直到别人明确的向我显露出敌意，我才意识到……自己，竟然不被信任到这种地步。总觉得，那种眼神里好像带着什么可怕的病毒一样。只是单纯的被看着，就会让人觉得浑身痛苦。那种感觉……真是太糟糕了。”

“那你打算怎么办呢？就去死吗？”

他又一次想起了那个人那时的表情，眉毛微微皱起，眼神里满含着无奈与冷淡，但却又意外的坚定，“在异常的事态面前，能够做到以理性冷酷的判断代替头脑发热的冲动。这就是我选择他们的理由。”

“‘能活着回来，才可能算是独当一面’。这句话一直都是调查兵团中流传的基本论调……”利威尔缓缓说着，望向空无一物的天花板，眼神涣散没有聚焦点，“而他们多次从那种地狱中脱险，并活了下来。积累的经验最终造就了他们现在的这种生存方式。”

“在你与巨人对战时，你永远都不会有足够的情报，”利威尔继续说着，语气毫无波澜， “大多数时候，无论你怎么思考，还是什么都弄不明白的话，那么你能做的就只有行动迅速，和随时做出最坏打算的冷酷判断。”

“但他们也并非是无血无泪的人。与你兵戈相向的时候，也并不是说他们什么都不会想。他们可能想得更多，但是他们永远只会有那一个决断。”

“他们……并不会后悔。”

而如今的自己呢。会后悔吗？自己所做出的选择。可能后悔吗？

怎么可能呢，那种事情。

——“我拥有巨人之力。是你们所有人都知道的事实。而你们不知道的事情是，我不后悔自己拥有着这样一份力量。也不后悔自己在最后使用这份所有人看来都是禁忌的力量的决定。”

“我说过，因为我被教育不会后悔。而我决定相信我所学来的东西。”

这份力量究竟是为何而生，虽然不太明白这些复杂的东西，但是即使这份力量的本身正是个错误，我也明白自己究竟是为了什么而在战斗。

所以我……

“我……是人类！”

016

Die Freiheit und der Tod. Die beiden sind Zwilinge.

Die Freiheit oder der Tod? 

(自由与死亡。它们是一对双生子。

是自由还是死亡？)

Unser Freund ist ein.

(我们只能有一个战友。)

——《自由の翼》

017

“埃尔温。”利威尔干脆利落的一脚踹开了团长办公室的门，“我说啊，你这样突然的找我来有什么事？敢浪费我的时间的话你就死定了。”

“我可不敢啊，利威尔。”埃尔温•史密斯有些无奈的看着岌岌可危的门板，暗暗数了一下这是这个月第几扇需要更换的门，然后默默的在心里替每个月都要花在这上面的经费擦了擦眼泪。

“只是想问一下你的伤势如何了，再顺便的话就是问问、关于你的监护对象的一些事情而已。总之先坐下吧，利威尔？”埃尔温指了指办公桌前的椅子，“我正好还有几份公文要批，不介意的话我就边看边聊了。”

“这个你随意。”毫不客气地坐在了椅子上，找到了一个合适的姿势后将腿高高的跷起，“反正我只待我认为合适的时间。”

“好吧，那么言归正传。你的伤怎样了？”

“又不是什么大问题，”利威尔有些嫌恶地瞪了自己的小腿一眼，“对日常生活没什么影响，但是立体机动的话可就完全不好说了。”

“医生没有说别的什么吗？”埃尔温将之前还在不断书写着的笔停了下来，有些关心的看着利威尔，“比如还得多久恢复之类的，或者是别的什么？”

“最起码得一个月，这么长时间没办法派上用场，想想都让人觉得想吐。”利威尔毫不掩饰他的憎恶，“烦死了，谁要听他的天天吃那些恶心的药啊！”

“‘他’是指？”埃尔温敏锐的捕捉到了关键词，“你说的不会是艾伦吧？”

“啊，放心，那家伙正在外面喂马，和他那一届的调查兵一起。我可没玩忽职守，就算是也是你的原因。”利威尔耸耸肩，完全答非所问。

“好吧。”放弃了继续这一话题的想法，埃尔温的表情转而变得严肃起来，“那么照你这段时间的观察，那孩子究竟是什么人？”

“毫无疑问是人类的同伴，这可是你自己下的评语。我说啊，你的记性是被巨人吃掉了么，埃尔温？简直糟糕透顶啊。”

“不，我问的是你的看法。宪兵团那边最近因为这件事闹得挺凶的，说是什么既然人类最强已经失去了对艾伦•耶格尔的掌控，调查兵团就应该把艾伦重新交给宪兵团才对。”埃尔温紧紧皱起了眉毛，“所以，利威尔，告诉我你现在究竟还能够掌控艾伦到什么地步？”

“如果是指必要的时候杀掉他的话，我当然还依然没有任何问题。我想你也一定从韩吉那里听说过了吧。”利威尔眉毛也不抬的说道，“这次你就这么和他们说好了。哪怕只是为了满足我个人的复仇欲，我也会在那家伙背叛人类的时候拼死杀掉他的。这点现在的我就足以胜任，因为宪兵团都只是一帮只会说不会做的胆小鬼。”

“你个人的复仇欲？”埃尔温有些意外，“那究竟是指什么？”

“就是为了保护他，我的班才会除了我之外没有一个人活着回来。”利威尔有些不耐烦的摆着手，“随便你怎么解释怎么合理着来。但是啊，埃尔温。”

像是想起了什么似的从椅子上跳下来，冷着一张脸走到埃尔温面，在办公桌上投下太过明显的黑影来，“这么说来其实该算是你的错误吧，埃尔温。因为你犯下的错误，现在我又成了一个人了啊。”

“……”埃尔温沉思了片刻，再次抬起头来的时候嘴角还是一如往常的笑容，“知道了，下次兵团队伍进行重新编制的话我会帮你考虑的。”

“埃尔温。”利威尔开口，眼眸里是一片冰冷，“你果然还是像以前一样无情。我记得我早就说过，我最痛恨你的就是这一点了。”

“是你把我从地下街里拉出来的。因此我是你重要的棋子。我信任你，但这不代表我会愿意接受你让我身边的同伴死去的事实。”

“你不是早就知道了吗，利威尔？”随手将已经批阅好了的公文扔在一旁，埃尔温以饶有兴趣的表情打量着利威尔，“让我意外的是，你不是很早之前就知道这一点了吗？虽然我承认那些士兵和你的感情很深，但是直到现在还依然在纠结，利威尔，这可不像是你的风格啊。”

“这一次墙外调查失败的责任在我，没错。只是我不会否认，所有那些都是必要的牺牲。我也会尊敬那些死去的士兵，但是，我不会一直耿耿于怀。”

“果然还像当年那样是个完全无情的混蛋呢。埃尔温。”利威尔咒骂着，“和你谈这些的我还真是脑子进水大错特错了。”

“还真不如去和艾伦谈，对么？”埃尔温微笑着，完全无视了利威尔一瞬间又黑了的脸，“说起来我之前还很好奇，你究竟是因为什么能对一个人上心到了我都惊讶的程度。现在我似乎有些明白了。”

“我和他的区别——这就是你为什么这么中意他的理由吧，利威尔。”

“哼，是么。”利威尔转身从办公桌前离开，嘴角露出或许他本人都没能够注意到的弧度来，“要知道，埃尔温。那小鬼可是和我一样的野兽呢。没准儿将来会成为比我更可怕的存在。”

“而且，他可比一直都这么冷冰冰的你要温暖的多，埃尔温。”

“是么，利威尔。”他听到背后传来的依旧沉稳的声音，不由得皱了皱眉，“那么，我也就像你说的一样，拭目以待了。”

“哼。”利威尔发出轻蔑的冷哼，然后头也不回的离开。

018

让•基尔希斯坦是一名调查兵。即使他最初的梦想只不过是加入宪兵团然后去内地过安稳日子而已。五年的训练兵时期他都是一直在以这个目标激励着自己，并且坚定不移的相信自己正在朝着自己的理想一步步迈进。

所有难以逾越的困难，甚至死亡的威胁，这些都没什么大不了的，在他看来所有的训练都只不过是在自己通向内地的那条道路上所必经的考验而已。他很乐意接受这些挑战，因为这些会最终证明，他是一名优秀的，拥有着足够加入宪兵团的资本的士兵。

“这就是现实，”他不止一次在训练间隙对着马可说道，“不管别人怎么想，我是一定要去宪兵团的。我不想战斗，我只想让自己好好地活着。我可以保证，在这个训练场上和我有同样目标的人一定不在少数。这五年，我就只是为了这个才在一直在努力的。战斗那种东西，就留给那个急着去死的混蛋好了，我不需要。我讨厌战斗。”

“让你一直以来都非常努力，所以我想你是一定没有问题的。”而马可总会这样微笑着回答，“没什么大不了的。我觉得让最后是一定会实现你的目标的，所以，讨厌不讨厌战斗都没关系，那不不是最重要的。只要让觉得自己是在追求正确的事情就好了。”

“我就只是个想去内地过安稳日子的卑鄙混蛋而已，”让从鼻子里发出冷哼来，“至少在某些人眼里就是这样。反正我也没打算否认。我就是怕死就是胆小鬼，但我至少明白不能随便拿自己的命去冒险。”

“这是让你自己决定的事情，所以就不要想这么多了。其实让你并不是个坚强的人呢。”马克好像是很随意的伸了个懒腰，而嘴角的笑容并没有因此退去半点，“你很温柔，也很脆弱。但也就是因为这样，你才容易看到别人所看不到的地方吧。让说你讨厌战斗，但我觉得，让很适合做指挥官啊。”

“开什么玩笑，”让皱起了眉头，“就像你说的，这是我自己决定了的事情。”

“所以别人不管再怎么说，我都早已经决定好了。”

让•基尔希斯坦暗恋三笠•阿克曼。这大概是104届训练生中除了艾伦•耶格尔，或许还包括三笠本人之外几乎所有人都知道的公开的秘密。所以让在与艾伦针锋相对的同时又对对方怀有或多或少的隐约的羡慕之情。但这根本不代表他会对艾伦•耶格尔的认同度会提升多少，加入调查兵团这种想法更是提都不要提。

让会加入调查兵团的理由，并非是为了三笠•阿克曼。会因为爱情而放弃自己去宪兵团的梦想对那时的让来说几乎是天方夜谭，尽管他也同时清楚，三笠•阿克曼一定会选择调查兵团，因为那个急着去死的混蛋就像自己一样早就规划好了自己的人生轨迹。调查兵团，或者说是死亡兵团。

“我至今还是不清楚我究竟是为了什么而在卖命，”擦拭着自己的立体机动装置的时候让有些无意识的自言自语着，因为这次身边不会有人再答话了，他也就只好这样继续着无意义的一人述说，“我也不知道调查兵团究竟值不值得我赌上性命，因为到现在我还没有见证我这个选择的价值。大概我是真的昏了头吧，调查兵团什么的，简直就是糟糕透顶啊。”

呐，马可，你说这一次我选择的道路真的是正确的吗？我大概是疯了才会选择调查兵团的吧。毕竟，我还不想死啊。

我明明，是想去内地的，直到那天前都是这么想的。

但是，我大概，只是不想让你失望罢了。你说我有当指挥官的天分……这次就让我姑且相信你吧，马可。

不是每个人都能死的那么轰轰烈烈，更多的人死的时候是那样的默默无闻一声不吭，直到最后，骨灰都与别人的混在一起，根本无法分清。

他曾用这句话形容过马可，而五年之后，他发现，几乎所有人的死，都可以以此形容。不会有半点差错。

104期训练兵的几乎全部。以及，调查兵团的利威尔士兵长。

然后明天，他将见证最后一次的死亡。这次死亡将属于104期训练兵第五名的，艾伦•耶格尔。

855年的，最后一次审判，于人类在摧毁墙壁前所实行的，最后一次杀戮。

“你是让•基尔希斯坦吧，隶属于调查兵团的一名调查兵？”宪兵团师团长奈尔•德克用充满怀疑的眼神看着他，这让他感到一阵莫名的不爽。

“是。请容许我在此递交我的申请。”

他敬礼。动作利索毫不拖泥带水。很显然这赢得了对面人的些许好感，奈尔的语气放缓了，眼神也柔和了下来，“是关于什么的申请？就我所知现在的调查兵团和宪兵团并没有太多私底下的往来啊。”

“这是我个人的申请。与调查兵团无关。”让努力使自己的语气平静下来，“是关于我，明天以个人名义出席最终审判的申请。”

“有意思。”奈尔接过了他伸手递过来的文件，“虽然我的确是最终审判的主要负责人，但你并不去向你们的团长递交申请而要交由我过目，没有觉得有什么不合适的吗？”

“我只是遵照了匹克西斯司令的指示而已，您不会不知道吧。”让咽了口唾沫，才终于说出了一个完整的句子，“埃尔温•史密斯团长，在半个月前最终战役结束的时候就已经宣告隐退了。而韩吉•佐耶分队长也已经失踪了很久，利威尔士兵长……我想您也应该明白。”

“现在的调查兵团，如您所见大概只是一团散沙了。”

他没注意到自己的声音里带着显而易见的苦涩。

“我知道，上级大概也会很快决定调查兵团的去留吧。就我个人而言，我认为对人类没有价值的东西就没有存在的理由。”低下头去继续伏案于公文的奈尔只是淡淡的来了一句，“我只不过是想让你自己亲口承认而已。”

“据你的档案显示，你在训练兵时期就与艾伦•耶格尔不合吧。那么你又是因为什么，才会想着要加入调查兵团呢，让•基尔希斯坦？”

“我不想回答。”拳头攥得紧紧的，手心里仿佛要冒出汗来。

“告诉我。”奈尔•德克停下手中的笔，没什么生气的眼神直直望向他，“你对这个问题的答案会最终决定，你是否拥有出席明天最终审判的资格。”

“因为我可不会希望看到，有反人类的危险分子出现在明天的审讯室里。你明白吗，调查兵？”

“是。那么我就回答您。”

成败在此一搏。

“我的梦想，从训练兵时期开始是加入宪兵团。但是因为三笠•阿克曼，我才选择了调查兵团。大概我是昏了头吧，因为这个也没少被同期生嘲笑。”

尝试着让自己的表情显得更可信一些。有时候适当的谎言是必要的，他这样告诫自己，努力克制脸上并不必要的红晕以及随时都有可能落下的汗水，他成功的看到奈尔露出了一丝少见的微笑，屏住呼吸，看着奈尔在自己的申请书上一笔一划的写下了“同意”的字样。

“拿自己的生命为赌注的爱情吗。虽然我并不赞同，但这点确实值得钦佩。”奈尔摆了摆手，又恢复了平时的严肃神情，“那么，你的申请通过了。这是通行证，你明天必须准时出席。明白吗？”

走出宪兵团办公室的时候，让长长出了一口气。在那种死气沉沉的地方待久了的话，自己大概会比在调查兵团还要折寿的吧。他有些讽刺的这样想。

他了解三笠的申请久久不被批下的原因，是因为她与艾伦的关系在那些人眼中实在太过于亲密，也就是所谓的“反人类危险分子”。这个罪名估计也是韩吉分队长失踪的原因之一。而之所以当初并没有将她与艾伦一并逮捕，据说是因为她的几乎逆天的讨伐数与赫赫战功让上层没有任何合理的借口。应该说是，暂时还没有。艾伦•耶格尔不还是一度被尊称为什么“救世主一般的存在”，你看看现在他的下场？

所以匹克西斯才会极力压下她的出庭申请。无论多少次也不会通过的，她的申请永远递不到奈尔的面前来。因为谁也不能保证，三笠•阿克曼那个家伙会在法庭上做出些什么来。更何况，现在唯一能拦下她的人，阿明•阿诺德也已经不在了，在风口浪尖上去闹事的话也只会增加她被逮捕的可能。也就因此，三笠•阿克曼这两天没有给任何人好脸色看。

于是抱着“这是他能为她所做的最后一件事”的心理，让向匹克西斯递交了申请。然后现在，他终于从宪兵团那里，得到了明天的出席许可。

“都是为了你小子，混蛋。”他低低的咒骂着，眉毛又一次紧紧皱起，“我才不想见到你这家伙呢，好不容易活到现在了却又急着自寻死路。简直就是个失败透顶的人呢，啊？我可没有救你的打算，因为那样我肯定会死。看在明天可能是最后一次见你的份上，我就姑且替替三笠……”

那三笠呢，她又该怎么办。她连你的最后一面都见不到啊，艾伦•耶格尔。她可是你的家人啊，你就真的打算这样抛下她不管了？

越发混乱的思考回路让他决定放弃这些问题。只是越想越觉得眼睛和鼻子有些发酸，甚至有些疼痛。

“你这家伙，还真是羡慕死人了啊！不愧是急着去死的混蛋啊，死也要死的这么……这么……”

让•基尔希斯坦这样说着，自从托洛斯特区攻防战结束之后就未曾在他脸上出现过的泪水，正在缓缓流淌。

019

“喂，韩吉，你这次的报告究竟打算什么时候交给我？”利威尔有些不爽的敲着会议室的桌子，“还是说你因为便秘所以暂时没办法给我活着交报告，这个理由我或许还会考虑相信？”

“利、利威尔你听我说，”韩吉大口大口的喘着气，脸上因为刚才过于激动的奔跑而泛起了红晕，“不、不是这样的。”

“你先给我喘过气了再说。”利威尔嫌弃的看了她一眼，把手边另外一杯艾伦刚刚倒好的茶递了过去，“需要茶水给你清清嗓子吗，韩吉？”

“不……”韩吉扶着会议室的墙重新挺直了身子，“不过利威尔，我建议你让艾伦暂时离开会议室怎样？有些东西我觉得还是对他保密比较好。”

“等等韩吉桑，”艾伦有些激动的从椅子上站起来，椅子与地板摩擦发出难听的“吱呀”的声音，“什么叫做对我保密比较好？”

“难道韩吉桑也认为我是不可信任的吗？拥有巨人之力的人是我，难道这点还不足以让我知道报告的内容吗？开什么玩笑！”

“没那回事，艾伦。”韩吉微笑着看向他，向他挥了挥手中的资料，“只是因为我有些事想问利威尔，而这些事我觉得你并没有必要知道。如果是与你的巨人之力有关的事情我可是一定都会告诉你的，只不过我今晚要说的事情，和你的巨人之力可一点关系都没有。”

“是，是吗……那我就相信您吧。”艾伦不自然的笑着，眼睛里的神情却清楚的显示了他并没有丝毫想要出去的意思。

“麻烦的小鬼。”利威尔懒得再去搭理艾伦，直接把目光投向韩吉，“你就先说重点吧，我和他都没那么多时间给你浪费。这次的实验到底出了什么问题？这些部分让他留在这里听，你没有异议吧。”

“没有没有，我怎么敢有异议呢。”韩吉双手举过头顶做出投降的姿势来，“好吧我认输。实际上是这样的，正因为没有问题，才让我觉得非常不安。”

“你是指？”利威尔晃了晃手中的茶杯。

“数据太正常了。和之前的每一次试验比较都可以说是没有任何改变，连一点允许的波动都没有。但是唯一的异常出现在，”韩吉将手中的资料摊开，“最后使用硬化能力的时候，也就是你们告诉我的只维持了3秒的硬化的时候，艾伦的身体在那，一瞬间体温上升的幅度超过了的之前任何一次。”

“但是因为女巨人可以在自己的身体周围结成结晶，因此我们也可以推测，这种体温升高对艾伦是无害的。这大概是体力迅速消耗的一种表现。”

“但是也就像我之前说的，如果在巨人化时气力耗尽，并且在这种情况下还想尝试连续巨人化确实无异于自杀。因为高温会直接导致他失去理智。”

“哦，”利威尔简短的说道，“也就是说，并没有什么实质性的进展了？除过你之前的那个恐吓成为了确定会发生的事情之外。”

“大概……就是这样吧。”韩吉有些泄气的看着自己手中的那卷报告，“不过利威尔，你怎么知道我之前的那些话大部分是恐吓的？”

“猜的而已。不过看你说的那么信誓旦旦我也差一点就相信了。这样你满意了？”利威尔睬也没睬韩吉，自顾自的给自己倒着茶。

“亏我还为这个发现兴奋了一晚上呢……”韩吉有些泄气的推了推眼镜，“好吧，虽然是恐吓，但当时那绝对是可能性最高的假设。所以我也不算是卖弄虚假情报的骗子对吧？呐呐，你不会生气吧，艾伦？”

最后那句完全是可怜兮兮的语气和表情。

“啊，不，没有……”艾伦干笑着，因为太过冲击而完全没有办法说出完整的话来，“那么，接下来，我是不是应该……？”

“嗯，没错。应该出去了。”韩吉一瞬间在脸上重新绽开灿烂的微笑，“利威尔是会许可的，对吧，嗯？毕竟，有关他的个人话题，我想他也一定会点头同意的，放心吧艾伦。”

“你就这样放心让他一个人出去？”利威尔耸耸肩，不置可否，“到时候假使出了什么事的话，宪兵团还有匹克西斯那边就让你滚去应付吧。”

“只是一小会儿没什么大问题的，艾伦你说是吧？”

面对韩吉突如其来的提问而有些慌了神的艾伦只好混乱的点了点头：“嗯，我会听话的，就在会议室的外面，所以兵长……”

“知道了，如果不是什么要紧事的话韩吉你最好做好觉悟。我会让你享受和你的那两只巨人一样的待遇的，不用客气，”利威尔淡淡的说着，即使如此也能感受到从他身上传来的威压，“好吧，我姑且就听你说说看。艾伦，按你说的就站在会议室外面，记住你的承诺。”

“是。”艾伦起身离开，留下一杯几乎没怎么喝的已经凉透了的茶水。

“好了，韩吉。这样你满意了？”目送着艾伦的背影消失在门后，利威尔才重新将目光投向韩吉，“关于我的个人问题——我也很好奇是什么呢。”

“之前在实验场地的时候，你说过的对吧？关于艾伦的事情。”韩吉的眼睛微微眯起，“如果下次艾伦真的在实验的时候失控的话，你打算怎么办？”

“不要再拿这个无聊的问题来烦我。我不是说过了吗？我一定会杀了他，这家伙的命现在就由我在掌管着，我只不过是在履行必要的责任而已。”

“平心而论吧利威尔，你说的那些其实都不是真话吧。我说啊，偶尔也尝试着说出一次真心话怎样？那对你来讲可不是什么大问题嘛。”

果然认真起来的女人就会变得很麻烦啊，利威尔无意识的这么想着，但还是耐着性子接下了这个话题：“那些话没有需要更正的地方。”

“是吗……其实，利威尔，我真正想说的是，假设那一天真的到来了的话，你真的下得去手去杀掉艾伦吗？”

“别看你现在说的这么斩钉截铁，真正到头来下不下的去手还是另外一回事儿，不是吗？你这家伙，我可再了解不过了。”

韩吉锐利的视线让利威尔觉得有些不舒服，但这种场合下他也并不好明确地表示敌意，只好故意转开话题：“是埃尔温那家伙叫你来的吗？”

“我只是从他那里听说了一点关于你的有趣的事情呢。”韩吉耸耸肩，“你很中意那小子对吧？事先声明这句话是埃尔温说的，与我无关。不过我看过你们特别作战班曾经设计过的方案，是在他失控的时候你们会协力将他从后颈中砍下来吧。反正只要不危及性命就好，这可是你自己说过的呢。那么，就冲你那天在听说有了替代方案之后的眼神，我也很好奇——”

“你，究竟能不能真的下狠心去杀掉他。利威尔。我要听你的答案。”

“究竟能不能呢。”利威尔有些无奈的闭上了眼睛，随后在韩吉的注视中缓缓睁开，“你确定想要听我的回答吗？”

“那就是，我也不知道。”

“我有过这样的自觉了。所以在那个时刻真正到来之前，我是注定会杀掉他的存在。但是那家伙背负着和我一样的东西，也就是说，他会比我还渴望要活下来。你和埃尔温说的都没错。”

利威尔一丝毫不带感情的语调缓缓说着，“我确实很中意那小子。”

“但这也并不影响我在他背叛的时候把他从巨人的后颈里狠狠削下来。”

“下不了手也好下的去手也罢，我知道的只有我一定会履行我的责任。作为人类我会除掉一切妨碍人类胜利的因素，因为这是死去的那些人这么些年来我所能对他们作出的惟一的报偿。”

“但是如果是那帮子已经腐朽了的蝼蚁，我可绝不会在乎他们怎么想。如果是他们要我杀掉他，那我绝对直接撂挑子不干。我只做我应该做的事情。”

“所以，利威尔你的回答呢？艾伦那孩子对你来讲，究竟是意味着什么的存在，想必你也一定很清楚了。所以你才会这么说吧，利威尔士兵长？”

啊啊，用了很少见的称呼呢。利威尔有些无聊的盯着自己的茶杯，茶水漾出细小的波纹来。麻烦的女人，偏偏有些时候又敏锐得紧。

敏锐到，能看透一些或许自己都看不清楚的事情。

“啊，是。”他听到自己回答，伸手过去将已经凉透了的那杯茶端在手里，在韩吉惊讶又有些无奈的目光中把它放在了韩吉面前，“把茶给我喝掉，不要浪费。还有，你的问题，我其实早就清楚了。”

“那个小鬼，简直和当年的我一模一样。”利威尔不紧不慢地说着，起身向会议室的门口走去，“但是没错，我就是中意他这一点。”

“能不能下手杀了他，没准儿真像你说的，是个未知数呢。”

他知道自己在克制自己的声线不至于出现太过明显的感情波动来，就算如此他也觉得把这句话说出来不是什么大不了的问题，“你就这样告诉埃尔温好了。不用担心我会因为个人感情影响到我应有的责任，因为个人感情始终不可能大于自己的职责，这也是他教给我的。”

“即使是，这种个人感情的定义，是属于中意，甚至是喜欢一类的，都不会有什么大的影响。现在的我一定下不去手，因为我们所谈论的，还依然是艾伦•耶格尔这个人本身。但是当他变成人类的敌人的时候，他就已经不再是艾伦了。面对那样的他，我会毫不犹豫履行身为士兵长的职责。”

“请他放心。”

因为他作为利威尔的前提，是调查兵团的士兵长。

而作为士兵长的他，早已经习惯了一个人前行。自始至终。

利威尔没有注意到身后韩吉有些错愕的神情。他也同样没有注意到自己此时的表情。就算还维持着一如既往的平静，嘴角却不知为何微微扬起。

“喂，四眼混蛋，现在你还有什么想问的么？”用的是自认最轻快的语气。

“不，没有了。”韩吉又恢复了一贯的大大咧咧，“呐呐，利威尔，就像我说的，偶尔尝试着说出一次真心话真的不是什么坏事才对吧。怎么样，现在感觉是不是很棒？有没有一种开心得简直想要马上飞起来的冲动？”

“是啊，有一种想要立马削掉你那有些痒的后颈肉的冲动。还有，立体机动可不是让你来做这些无聊的事情的玩具。”

他重新恢复为自己一贯的语调，只是比往常愉快了不少，韩吉•佐耶能够听得出来，“不过确实，这种感觉不坏。”

“喂，艾伦。现在立刻回地下室去。埃尔温那混账又把他的工作扔给了我，”利威尔如往常一般抱怨着拉开会议室的门，“所以快点。护送你到地下室之后我今晚的任务就完成了吧？明天的训练我可不许你再迟到，明白吗？”

“是，兵长。”艾伦的声音有些小心翼翼，“不过兵长，请问你……”

本来是打算问点什么的，不过在看到韩吉比往常更为灿烂的微笑之后艾伦还是硬着头皮将本来打算询问的问题咽进了肚里。

“什么？”利威尔古井无波的眼神直直望向他。

“没，没什么。”艾伦挠了挠头，脸上的表情隐没在油灯的阴影里无从辨别，“我是说兵长，请您务必保重身体。我明天一定不会迟到的！”

“哦，是吗。”利威尔从他身边走过，神色一如往常。

“还不赖。”他说。

020

艾伦•耶格尔那天晚上做了一个梦。

他梦见了很多、很多的，将他的视线充斥得满满当当的蓝色。非常美丽的蓝色。那些流动的蓝色从他的脚边铺展开来，不断延续奔腾着，直至永远也无法看清的远处。

他并不知道那些蓝色是什么，但不知为何他觉得那些都无关紧要。他只是一味的在奔跑，像个未谙世事的小孩子一样疯狂的大笑。那些蓝色实在太过美丽，而他想要做的只不过是在这片蓝色中待得久一点，再久一点，最好是永远。他不是没有注意到它们在流动，在退后，在不断地消弭，即使现在看起来还依旧是一望无际。蓝色消失的地方露出了大片大片裸露的土地，暗黑的，死气沉沉的土地，这更让他没来由的心慌。他担心此后自己再也见不到这样的蓝色了，更畏惧这个世界会被那样凄凉的土地所填满。

那样的美丽之下掩藏着的却是这样的世界的话……

那不可能。他不相信，也更不会允许。那些美丽的东西，怎么可能就这样轻易的消失掉了，连一点影子都没能够留下，到最后剩下的只是这样的苍白世界？名为“美丽”的东西，怎么可能会如此脆弱？

他还没有看够。怎么可能看够。因此他开始奔跑。随着那些流动的蓝色一起奔跑。在蓝色的笼罩之下，这里的一切都是如此宁静安详，这是他久违了的，名为“和平”的理想乡。哪怕只多一会儿，一秒钟也好，他也不想让这个世界那么快就面临终结的境地。

太早结束的话。他会难过，会悲伤，甚至会愤怒地咬牙切齿。因为他还没能带一个人到这里来，还没能让那个人亲眼见到这里的景色。

这样的，美丽而安逸的世界。即使掩藏着危机，却还尚且存留着无数温柔与美丽的世界。他想带那个人来感受这样的世界。

除去可见的绝望之外，还依然存留着无数美好的世界。

在不断地奔跑之中他忽然抬起头来，就好像确信着什么一样望向远方。在那片蓝色的尽头，像是呼应一般出现了一个隐约的人影。

“兵长……”他低声喃喃，“兵长……”

然后他醒了。在梦境中无休止的奔跑被强行画上了休止符。地下室因为潮湿而显得过分阴冷与黯淡的天花板映入眼帘。他大口大口的喘着气，感受着自己由剧烈不断变缓的心跳，额头上渗出有些细密的汗珠来，他有些无奈的随意用袖子抹了两下，然后重新又合上了眼睛。

那该是怎样的梦呢。那样的景色，自己似乎并不陌生，又是因为什么呢。艾伦•耶格尔迷迷糊糊的想着，然后因为脑海中某个突然闪现出来的念头而浑身打了一个激灵。他想起来了，那是什么样的梦境。

那是很久之前，他只在阿明给他的那本禁书上看到过的，火焰之水，被以前的人们称之为“海”的地方。

“可以的话，真想和您一起去看看呐……兵长。”

他听到自己这样说。黑暗中的自己，第一次因为什么愉快的念头而微微勾起了嘴角。您，一定会高兴的吧，兵长。

——我从未见过海。此后也一定不会有这个机会了。

但我记得我的那个梦境，并且希望它可以延续下去。这大概可以算是我为数不多的愿望之一吧。因为没有办法实现最初的梦想，所以才会想到，哪怕只是替代也好啊。但是估计连最后这件事情，我都没有办法履行了吧。

我估计少不了要道歉呢，搞不好他还会大发雷霆。那个人可是很看重约定的，虽然他嘴上并不怎么说就是了。

不过啊，怎么说，只能说是完全没有办法了吧。因为在真正看到海之前，我就不得不去见您了啊。还真是不甘心呐，兵长。

……兵长。

021

希斯特利亚第一次见到了海。见到了那个人在临死前也依然念念不忘的海。

那是曾经在高墙中蛰居的人们所无法梦想到的广阔。以及目睹了足够的灰暗与绝望的色彩的人们所无法不为之震撼的活力与明亮。

纯粹的蓝。纯粹的美。以及纯粹的希望。

这里，除了她自己以外没有任何人的存在。即使现在早已经是名为“自由”的时代，畏惧着墙外世界的人们也还依然大有人在。

但她早已经不再担心那些了。也已经不再畏惧。

她是来履行约定的。履行她与那个人的约定，在他生命的尽头所许下的约定。或许也是两个人的约定，她也并不想深究其中的内容。

他说，希斯特利亚，请代替我去看海吧。

……去看看，墙外的世界究竟是怎样的广阔，又是怎样的美妙。

请原谅我这最后的任性了。

希斯特利亚闭上眼睛。潮湿的海风吹着拂起她早已经及腰的金色长发。她想起了很多人，很多事，很多已经完成了的或者还尚未完成的心愿，以及约定。有些约定她知道一定会完成，而有些，她知道只能停留在自己的灵魂深处，永远也不可能有实现的一天。

她知道。但她早已不害怕了。因为很多人，只需要去怀念就足够了。他们不会回来，因为他们的灵魂早已在彼岸安息沉睡。

就在海的面前进行一次祈祷吧。希斯特利亚这样想着，双手合十。海风依旧呼啸着，但是，并不觉得寒冷。

因为早就知道，有比这更为寒冷的事情……

“神啊，请您宽恕我吧。”

“我杀了我的爱人。”

“我的手上早已沾满了鲜血。”

“如今我存在于此，只为赎清我的罪行……”

“我以双手将我的心奉上，只求您免去这世上的所有痛苦。”

“希望您能让那些已经逝去的灵魂全部受到您的指引。”

“希望您能将他们都引至乐土。”

“他们的罪过由我承担。他们的惩罚由我接受。”

“我已经不害怕了……”

022

“希斯特利亚。约定好了，你以后要以这个名字生活下去。不要逃避不要畏惧，你，只是你自己而已，明白了吗？”

“嗯，约定好了。以后……不，我一直都是希斯特利亚。我会以这个名字一直生活下去，放心吧尤弥尔。”

那是赫里斯塔•兰斯存在于世的最后一天。那个埋藏起了自己最重要的东西的、怯懦的少女在那一天死去了。留下的希斯特利亚•雷斯，因为自己正拥有着的难能可贵的生命，为此而要变得更加坚强起来。

活下去。要为了自己而活下去。这是尤弥尔所教给她的。而她也同样相信着，那个性格烂到极点的家伙也会同样平安无事的。

因此在尤弥尔成功回到调查兵团的那天，她也没有哭泣。

“尤弥尔，欢迎回来。”她只是微笑着说，“看到你没事真是太好了。”

“先别急着高兴，你这个滥好人。”尤弥尔有些冷淡的回答道，刻意扭过头去不看希斯特利亚，“我可不是为了你才回来的。我回来只是因为我自己和那两个白痴的联手实在没有胜算而已。艾伦不是已经被调查兵团抢先一步带回来了吗？那么我继续留在那两个家伙身边似乎也不会捞到多少好处。不过话说回来，我这种叛徒能够被人关心我还真觉得有些意外啊。”

“是是，尤弥尔，我知道你一向如此。你还一点没变就好。”希斯特利亚的语气有些无奈，“那么，需要吃点东西吗？在外面逃亡那么久，我想你一定没怎么好好吃过饭吧。”

“我又不是萨沙那种笨蛋。放心我还不饿，就算饿了也不会吃掉你的。”尤弥尔有些烦躁又有些无奈，“我说啊，这样对待一个叛徒真的好么？既然整个调查兵团都已经知道我是个可以变成巨人的异类了，你再这样对我好还可能得到什么回报么？我可看不出来。”

“因为你是尤弥尔，这样够了吗？”

这突如其来的发言让尤弥尔有些意外的睁大了眼睛。希斯特利亚的脸因为气愤而涨的通红，“我对你好是因为你是你，这样的回答你满意了吗？如果非得要说是为了什么的话，你就当是我为了我自己的性命才这么做的，因为我可不想你吃了我，这个答案如果你接受的话那就接受这个吧！”

“果然是我的小赫里斯塔，不，希斯特利亚，”毫无征兆的，尤弥尔恢复了一贯的语气与笑容，有些得意的将希斯特利亚一把搂在了怀中，“那么就按我们说的，胜利以后我们去结婚吧，怎么样？”

明知道是对方的胡闹，但是希斯特利亚还是微微红了脸。然后她说，“好。”

她说好。

然后在胜利到来之前，她亲手杀死了她。

以人类的名义，对异端进行的裁决。而这样的裁决，还将继续。

“我请求您的宽恕，神。”

“因我杀了我……挚爱的人。”

023

“早上好，兵长。今天也一样起得很早呢。”

他微笑着这么说道，“需要喝点茶么？印象里兵长您似乎很喜欢红茶呢，所以我今天就特意多准备了一些……”

“不用了，”利威尔仍旧有些倦意的摆了摆手，任谁都能感受到此时此刻围绕在他周身的显而易见的低气压，“倒是难得见你起这么早啊，艾伦？”

“今天没有像往常那样倒头大睡然后又一次错过早间的训练吗？我说真有勇气啊，艾伦。”

其实艾伦•耶格尔很少迟到，他可以发誓，唯一一次也是最惊心动魄的一次就是利威尔亲自来叫他起床那次。虽然得到了意外的宽容和补觉的许可，但艾伦还是决定此后不要再让这种事情发生了。

“那是因为，被兵长从被子里踹出来什么的……这种事情还是太糟糕了，我可不想再经历第二次。因为实在是不像一个士兵应该有的行为啊，”他一边倒着茶一边说道，然后仿佛很不好意思的挠了挠头，“不过兵长今天看起来很累呢，是因为昨晚没有睡好的缘故吗？”

“差不多吧。大概是给自己做了一些训练之类的。”利威尔毫不迟疑的答道，毫不客气的拿走了艾伦刚刚倒满水的茶杯，“总之我可不想成为那种成天只会坐在办公室处理一些无聊公文的只会吃闲饭的家伙。偶尔也该让自己清醒清醒，那没什么坏处。”

“训练吗？”艾伦惊讶的睁大了眼睛，“可是兵长你的伤……没问题吗？”

“如果反倒因为训练延误了兵长您的恢复的话，那么就是更得不偿失的事情了吧！兵长您连这种事情都不明白了吗？”

“闭嘴小鬼，还轮不到你来说我。”利威尔皱了皱眉，完全无视了艾伦突如其来的愤怒，“我现在不还是好好的吗？如你所见我非常正常的在走路，而且又不是操作立体机动装置的训练，只是一些简单的体能锻炼而已，就算这样也还要注意的话，那我岂不是真成了只吃闲饭的废人了吗？”

“但是兵长，请您无论如何要注意身体这点并没有错吧，而且——”

好像是意识到了自己的失言，艾伦的话语在说到一半的时候生生停住了。

“而且什么？”利威尔懒懒的看了他一眼。

“……而且我，不希望兵长再受伤了！不论是什么原因，都不希望兵长再受伤了。这和兵长能否战斗没有关系，我只是不想再看到您负伤的样子而已，我这样说，您能明白吗？”

“我听三笠说过，您的伤是为了救我，也是为了掩护她而负的……所以三笠她也一直很自责，说些什么如果不是她您就不会受伤了之类的话。”

“但是，如果那时候我还能够战斗的话，那么兵长也就没有必要去为了保护我而战斗。自然也就不会……”艾伦压低了声音，低下头紧紧盯着自己的双手，“我想用这份力量去保护您啊……”

“没那个必要。”利威尔站起身来，没有再看艾伦一眼，“小鬼的普遍特点就是会去设想一些根本不可能存在的情况来弥补自己犯下的错误。更可笑的是，会把一件事情的失败全部归在自己的头上。”

“你以为你是什么？你以为你的力量足以让所有人都退后，然后你一个人和巨人战斗？蠢货。你就是个小鬼，是个至今讨伐数不到两位数的新兵。”

“别搞混了你的角色啊，小鬼。不管别人再怎么畏惧你的巨人之力，我也不觉得单凭你一个人的话能够做出多么惊天动的事情来。”

“那么兵长，我想变强。”双拳紧紧的攥起，“我希望您能告诉我变强的方法！我希望……我能够成为那个可以保护您的人！可以保护大家的人！”

“我不想，再后悔了……我也不想再感受那种无力感了……”

“先过个两三年再说吧。”利威尔冷冷的声音传来，“先长大，然后再去考虑保护别人的事情。我的话……我还用不到你来保护。”

“不过说到训练，接下来我确实是会安排的，做好你那该死的心理准备。假设第一次就哭爹喊娘的话，那么趁早还是放弃变强这个想法吧。”

“……是，兵长！”艾伦狂喜着立正，敬了一个无比标准的军礼，“我一定会努力的！您就等着瞧吧！”

“不要让我失望。”利威尔淡淡的说着转过身来，金色的双瞳中涌动着些细微的波澜，但是艾伦并没有注意到，“遵守你的承诺。”

“你还记得的吧。那些家伙给我保证过活着回来，结果他们谁都没能做到。”

“我可不希望你的承诺也就值那些价值。艾伦•耶格尔。”

接下来的一天是与预料中完全一致的，几乎要将自己的体力与精神力同时逼到极限的疯狂训练。

对人格斗术。马术。立体机动训练。以及利威尔的，特别授课。

训练结束的时刻他几乎是毫无抵抗地从马背上狠狠摔了下来，然后一动不动的瘫倒在了地上。汗水几乎立刻将周围的干燥的土地浸湿了一大片。没有丝毫力气的四肢变得软绵绵的，抬也抬不起来，尝试了几次之后他终于决定放弃，有些认命似的阖上了眼睛。

“喂，艾伦，起来。我可不记得我有下过让你在训练场上睡觉的指示。” 迷迷糊糊间他听到谁在这样说着，用的是他似乎已经无比熟悉的语气，“快点滚去冲澡，然后洗干净了再来见我。明白吗？”

“……兵，兵长？”撑开略显得有些沉重的眼皮，然后毫无预兆的，那张脸如此清晰的出现在了眼前，这让他瞬间清醒了起来。

这是他第一次如此近距离的看看到那张熟悉的脸——利威尔正蹲在他的面前——带着满脸的怒气，还有另外一些他从来没见过的表情，比如担心，比如无奈，这让他的心跳莫名加快了几分。

他的手微微向上抬起，不知为何仿佛已经不受控制一般，想要尝试着去触碰利威尔的额头，以及被汗微微浸湿的，紧贴着额头的黑发。

“利威尔……”他喃喃，“利威尔……兵长……”

还是没能忘记加上那个后缀。他知道现在自己还没有能够去掉它的资格。

“……脏死了，先去洗手。”被对方有些愠怒的声音拽回了现实，他急忙收回了自己差一点就要触碰到的手，慌忙爬起来重新站好。无视各个关节发出的哀鸣，以及浑身上下无可避免的酸痛，他也依然尝试着以一名士兵的尊严维持着应有的标准站姿与气势。

“再说一遍，你刚才叫我什么？”与他几乎一同起身的利威尔忽然像是忽然想起来一般随口问道，这却让他一瞬间有些惊讶又有些惶恐。

“对不起，兵长……我，我刚才……请相信我以后不会再那样做了！”

“……”

沉默半晌，然后利威尔开口，“再那样叫一次。”

“您……在说什么？”他有些难以置信，“兵长，您……不是在开玩笑吧？”

“我说让你再那样叫一次。”不容抗拒的命令。只是不知为何这次利威尔的语气有些焦躁。

“……是。”艾伦低下头去，有些局促不安的盯着自己的脚尖，说出口的话语这次声音几不可闻，“……利威尔。”

——利威尔。利威尔。利威尔。

是的，是这个名字。这个占据了自己几乎大半个心脏的名字。这个从最初的仰慕与憧憬逐渐变为某种珍视最后变为喜爱的名字。

喜欢上兵长，大概已经很久了吧。比自己所察觉到的，可能还要更久一些。或者，大概从第一次见到他开始，这份感情就已经牢牢生根了吧。

……我还以为，我可能一辈子都找不到能够将这些话说得出口的机会了。

究竟要不要传达呢。可不可能传达的到呢。那已经不是他所关心的事情了。

只是单纯的想要说出口而已吧。那么又为什么要畏惧呢。

“因为没有明天，所以自己的今天才显得那么弥足珍贵吧。”

他记得这句话，记得一清二楚。

只不过是，想要一个不会后悔的今天罢了。

——“即使是，这种个人感情的定义，是属于中意，甚至是喜欢一类的，都不会有什么大的影响。”

哪怕只是为了这句话本身，想要传达的东西，可以传达的东西……大概，早就已经明确了吧。而且或许，自己根本不需要迟疑。

“兵长，我……”艾伦•耶格尔咬了咬嘴唇，抬起头来，努力拿出自己每次发誓将会驱逐一切巨人时的气势，翠绿的眼眸中燃烧着的是某种不知名的火焰，“我、我喜欢您！从很久之前，就一直喜欢着您！”

“我也想和您一样成为别人的希望，但是，我更想成为的是可以替您分担肩上重担的人！哪怕只是个小鬼也好，我也想成为可以让您依靠的人！”

利威尔依然没有答话，因为逆光的缘故此时艾伦无法看清他的表情。

双手再一次变得汗津津的，那种感觉既陌生又熟悉，但也不是完全不能接受，至少现在他完全无暇顾及这些。

“兵长那天的那些话……我其实听到了。虽然我一直没有勇气向您去确认，但是我想兵长是不会欺骗韩吉桑的吧。哪怕兵长觉得我是昏了头也好，甚至觉得我是个麻烦也罢，但是我的这份心情是真的。”

“我想……告诉兵长。在我死之前告诉您。这样就好。我并不是出于尊敬，才擅自对您说出那些话。我也没期望过能够得到兵长的回应，但是……”

“哪怕一次也好，我想告诉您我的心情。然后就这样，不留什么遗憾了。”

我，我喜欢您啊……

天色已经逐渐接近黄昏。寂静开始一点点笼罩着这个世界。这是第一次他如此憎恨这种沉默，那种想要打破却不能打破的感觉让他莫名的有些害怕。

“……兵长？”尝试着想要缓和气氛，下一秒却被人狠狠踹了一脚，这让他一个趔趄差点再次摔倒。

“闭嘴。”利威尔的声音传来，仿佛很近又仿佛很遥远。还是与平常别无二致的语气，他却似乎从中读到了那么一点别的意味，“果然小鬼就是小鬼……还是一样的麻烦。不过，似乎也不坏。”

这种心脏几乎要满到发涨的感觉，是怎么回事呢。

下一秒他感到利威尔用有些发狠的力道扯下他的衣领，顺从的低下头去，然后在唇间传来了全然陌生的触感。但是温暖，以及不可思议的柔软。只是简单的触碰而已，并没有更进一步的深入，就算如此他也知道，这是那个人所能给出他的最好的回答。

“……混蛋。你可别像那些家伙一样死了啊，艾伦。”

利威尔的声音像是从身体深处迸发出来的一样，有些发狠有些不甘还似乎有些畏惧，“你可别像那些家伙一样擅自背弃了自己的诺言啊……”

“我最痛恨的，就是这一点了。”

“……我知道，兵长。”

他喃喃着，看向那个人逐渐消失在黄昏中的背影，不知为何眼睛有些发涩。

“我向您保证。”

虽然那个人不可能听得到，但他还是这样说了。

我，向您保证我会活下去。

因为我喜欢您。

因为我，爱您……

那是艾伦•耶格尔所做出的第一个，也是最后一个无法实现的承诺。

024 

这根本不是审判，从最开始就是单纯的杀戮而已。这点所有人在最开始就已经明了。无论他是什么，做过什么，以及究竟他是英雄还是人类的背叛者，这些都早已经被当作无关紧要的事情而一笔带过了。 

只是为什么呢。让•基尔希斯坦站在距离审讯席最远处的旁听席上看向那些面无表情的士兵和权贵的时候，有些苦涩的这么想着，这里的人几乎没有一个抱有他们正在进行着单方面的无耻杀戮的自觉，而自己又为什么还会抱有那么一丝愚蠢的希望，那种名为活下来的希望呢。 

即使自己在心中暗骂过多少次不爽，但这是第一次他如此地希望艾伦•耶格尔能够活下来。不管是为了三笠还是为了谁都好，他只想要那个结果。否则自己花费那么大的劲儿搞来的出席许可不就一点意义都没有了吗？而且这样的结局，你究竟对得起谁啊，艾伦•耶格尔。艾伦•耶格尔！ 

他在心里不出声的怒吼，竭力控制着自己的面部表情不露出太多端倪来。奈尔•德克就在斜对面的审讯席上站着，紧紧抿着嘴唇，像是对下面发生的闹剧不耐烦一般嘴角露出不耐烦的弧度，并且时不时朝着旁听席上投去两束敏锐的目光。他知道在这个法庭上哪怕发出即使只是一点点的怀疑的声音都会有被视作“反人类危险分子”而被处决的危险。 

他还不想像下面那个总是大难不死但还依然急着去死的家伙一样，那么早就把自己送上属于人类的断头台。比起那种死法没准儿他更宁愿在已经快要不存在的巨人的嘴里结束掉自己的生命，虽然那也不是什么好选择，但他觉得那种方式说不定更舒坦些。 

“我拥有巨人之力。是你们所有人都知道的事实。而你们不知道的事情是，我不后悔自己拥有着这样一份力量。也不后悔自己在最后使用这份所有人看来都是禁忌的力量的决定。” 

“我说过，因为我被教育不会后悔。而我决定相信我所学来的东西。” 

……不会后悔吗。那么你现在在后悔些什么啊，白痴。听你的口气，就好像全世界都还不晓得你小子的那些特别之处一样。就是因为这些你才会被他们带到这个审判庭来的，就是因为这些你现在才沦落至此你明白吗？ 

成天唧唧歪歪说些不切实际的大道理，比谁都要想着往那个注定是去死的兵团里去，比谁都渴望着要去墙外面看看，同时还有着现在几乎所有人都欲除之而后快的力量，你还嫌你的“异端”罪名不够多吗？要是想要活命就快点给我闭嘴啊，艾伦！ 

“我……是人类！” 

在一片死寂之中，他忽然听到了自己的心跳声，如此清晰而缓慢地，一下一下撞击着自己的胸腔。 

咚咚。咚咚。咚咚。持续而稳健的声音让他微微勾起了嘴角。 

如果说这就是活着的证明。如果说这就是人类的证明。这种在双手早已沾满鲜血之后，还能够感受到的，些许的生命的感触，为何会在此时让自己有些想要落泪呢。在知道了无数的人已经不在，在知道即将有更多的人不在之后，自己那份存活着的证明，那份不想让不知道属于谁的骨灰失望的冲动不正是来源于此吗。 

这是让•基尔希斯坦身为人类的证明。那么你呢，艾伦•耶格尔，你又是因为什么，才会以那样肯定的口吻说出这一事实呢。 

“这也是他教给我的。” 

他听到艾伦这样的回答，即使他并没有将这样的疑问说出口，“只要还活着。只要还心存有梦想。只要还有身为人类的喜怒哀乐。那么就还是人类。是他教会我活下去的方式，因此我才得以活到现在。” 

“我是一名士兵。我最大的愿望绝非是吃掉你们。与之相反，我唯一想做的事情，就将巨人全部驱逐出去，一个不留地驱逐出去！” 

“即使你们否认我献上的心脏的真实，但是唯一不可能否认的是，我是为了人类的胜利而在战斗，我永远在以人类的身份和你们对话！” 

让•基尔希斯坦似乎又看到了当年的那个艾伦，或者说这么多年来，即使的确是成熟了不少，艾伦•耶格尔身上的某些特质也永远不会改变。那种疯狂到令人震惊的执着，以及令人生畏的行动力，还有那份无可撼动的决意。一切的一切都令他熟悉到想吐。 

他知道艾伦口中的“他”是谁，倒不如说不知道答案才会比较奇怪。那个已经不可能在场的人，不知道如果他在场的话又会怎样呢。 

不知道为什么，他开始搜寻记忆里的利威尔兵长的模样，但是令他意外的是，那个人的面容已经模糊到他无论如何也回想不起来了。 

想不起来也罢，让悄悄叹了口气，平复自己一瞬间有些激烈的心跳，他攥起拳头，努力让自己的站姿更为标准些，抿起嘴唇。反正已经是逝者，那么就让他在那个世界安息吧。追忆他不是自己有资格做的事情，他也知道。而且，以后关于艾伦的一切……除非必要，他都不想再知晓了。 

“那么，现在关于如何处置你的决定，有两种不同意见的分歧，虽然我个人觉得实质上没有什么区别。你有兴趣听听吗，艾伦•耶格尔士兵？” 

“其一，是宪兵团的。他们的提案如同上次一样，即使是在几乎没有了巨人威胁的情况下，也依然有必要对你进行彻底的调查。你认为有重复的必要吗，奈尔？” 达里斯•扎卡里刻意强调了“几乎”两个字，这让他觉得无比刺耳，又有种说不出来的难受。 

“不用。但我需要提醒一点的是，所谓的实验只是个建议，实际上宪兵团并不反对教会和商会提出的立即处刑的决定。因为与其继续那样并没什么价值的实验，还不如在现在给人类一个安心的理由。”奈尔•德克平铺直叙的说着，以冷硬的声线与毫不含糊的口吻。 

“那么，教会呢？关于你们的提案，有什么必要的补充吗。”达里斯将目光转向另一侧的审判席，“我没有记错的话，你们的提案与宪兵团的别无二致。除过一点之外——” 

“那点非常重要。我想你并没有理解我的意思吧，达里斯•扎卡里总统。”略带清冷的女性嗓音响起，这让艾伦和他都不约而同的睁大了眼睛。 

那是……非常熟悉的声线。根本没有余裕的时间去惊讶，更无所谓什么狂喜。那张再熟悉不过的脸孔就这样映入了他的眼中。 

“我有话要说，扎卡里总统。以主教希斯特利亚•雷斯的名义。” 

“搞什么啊……我还真以为你这家伙为了尤弥尔而殉情了呢……就说没见到你的遗书什么的拿出来，也没见什么纪念仪式。这不是活得好好的吗？” 

……虽然知道不可能，但是偶尔还是会想，真的只是想想而已。要是真的所有人都没死的话，那难道不是最完美的结局吗？ 

只可惜，他没有那种白痴到能够把梦境当现实的能力。让•基尔希斯坦，最擅长也是最突出的能力，就是将现实认识的一清二楚。 

“教会的提议，并不是指简单的将艾伦•耶格尔处以死刑。而是，我们希望，能够将他的死亡价值处以最大化的利用。我们最不希望看到的局面，就是因为我们草率的将他处以死刑而在民众中激起不满，从而在各个层面上都造成一切不必要的混乱。” 

“我想艾伦•耶格尔也一定抱有这样的想法的吧。既然他自己说过，他的梦想是驱逐一切巨人，那么在那当中自然也包含了，为人类的最终自由与和平而献出一切的含义不是吗？所以教会希望的方式，是让他成为英灵，成为足以支撑民众信仰的一部分，而不是无意义的，让他的死亡就此浪费。” 

“和之前处死超大型巨人和铠之巨人，以及女巨人的时候，说法有些不同了啊，主教大人。”讽刺甚至略显憎恶的声音传来，是让并不认识的宪兵团的面孔，“以及，在判处调查兵团调查兵，和你同期的同为巨人的尤弥尔的时候，也并没有见到你这样万分袒护的啊。104期生第十名的，赫里斯塔主教大人，你这样做难道不觉得有失妥当吗？” 

“为什么之前同样交由教会处决的这四人中，没有一人享受这样的待遇，而偏偏是艾伦•耶格尔——这个亲手杀死了人类胜利的希望的人？” 

“那么你现在享受着的是什么呢？宪兵大人。”赫里斯塔回敬以同样坚决而冷硬的声线，“你以为现在的和平是怎样换来的，只是单靠着妄想与不切实际的推论吗？最后一战中，你并没有战斗吧。我想你也压根不知道利威尔士兵长究竟是怎样牺牲的不是吗？那么现在，你在正义凛然些什么呢。” 

“还有，我的名字是希斯特利亚。” 

赫里斯塔属于过去，但永远……不会属于现在。 

“够了。”达里斯清了清嗓子，“无意义的争论到此为止。那么，艾伦•耶格尔，我现在想询问你的意见，你愿意选择哪一方？宪兵团，还是教会？” 

“还真是最大限度的将选择权交给我了啊，你们这些家伙，实际上压根没有什么选择的余地不是吗？上一次到这一次其实并没有什么区别吧，大概唯一的变化就是，这一次是我自己选择自己的死亡方式吧。” 

“如你所见。” 

求求你了艾伦，稍稍反驳一下不会怎样的，赫里斯塔她也是迫不得已，我知道她是想救你的，不然也不会说出那些话来啊。这种时候拿出你先前反驳的气势来就好了啊艾伦，大声说出你不想死会怎样啊——但是不行的吧。在已经预料到的结果面前谁都无能为力，这你也早就知道了吧。 

“我有，很喜欢的人。” 

忽然说出的毫不相干的话语让所有人都为之一愣。 

“我有，真正敬爱的人。” 

艾伦•耶格尔一如往常的微笑着，是那种让再熟悉不过的笑容。也是自从最后一战之后就再也没见过的笑容。 

你小子……究竟在想什么……不要这么早，就放弃活下来的希望好吗……你这家伙，难道一开始就……没有想过要活下来吗…… 

“然后，当这两者的形象重叠在一起的时候，我发现我爱上了这个人。” 

“无论你们告诉我多少次这个人的结局，但我知道的是，那个人的灵魂，现在一定获得了自由。我想他现在一定，没准儿正在什么地方看着这一切，然后发出冷笑吧？我想见他，非常想，而我曾经唯一所能做的，就是为了他而活下去，而现在则是死亡。” 

“我想他大概也已经料想到这个结局了，所以应该不会责怪我才对。毕竟，我已经替他见证了很多东西，接下来的事情，也就只能靠我选择了吧。” 

“我要……选择不会让我失望的结局。” 

……艾伦•耶格尔，你真是这世上，最无可救药的笨蛋。

025

Wall•Sina。史托黑斯区。

“知道吗，我……其实很讨厌内地。尤其讨厌这里。”

“因为每次踏上内地的土地，都会觉得连空气都是肮脏的。所以相比之下，没准儿我还更宁愿把自己扔到墙外面去。”

当艾伦•耶格尔再次踏上Wall•Sina的土地的时候，不知为何忽然想到了那次在史托黑斯区进行的战斗。那次战斗的结局让他甚至连回想一下的勇气都没有。虽然取得了名义上的胜利，但阿尼•莱恩哈特在那之后陷入了沉睡，还有那堵被谜与恐怖所笼罩着的墙壁，以及调查兵团干部被引渡的事情虽然被搁置，但依然还是无可避免的在当晚总结会议上遭到的上层的严重质疑。这一切都意味着一个并不轻松的现实。

而他唯一能做的只是像是要忘却一切一般的沉睡着，缓慢恢复着因为巨人化的后遗症而受到的精神创伤，就好像死亡一样，没有意识，因为整个身体机能都像罢工一样放弃了运作。

他记得某一次他从昏睡中醒来，勉强睁开眼后只看到一个模模糊糊的人影。与生俱来的好奇心让他尝试着想要看清楚，却发现并不可能，因为只是单纯的睁开眼这个动作对他而言都已经变得无比困难。只是听到了这一句让他有些纯粹的摸不着头脑的话语，以他至今都没有办法理解的语气。

完全没有办法去询问“为什么您在这里”或者是“您在说什么”这种话语，艾伦•耶格尔所余下的力气只允许他再一次闭上眼睛陷入下一次看似无止境的昏睡。并没有忘记，只是没有提起的勇气，因为艾伦•耶格尔并没有那个提出问题的资格，他是那样警告自己的。

说实在的，他自己也对Wall•Sina并没有什么好感，不过大概原因也只是自己曾经居住在Wall•Maria，并以调查兵团为志愿的自己，对宪兵团以及饱受贪生怕死之徒景仰的内地所存在的一定程度上的轻蔑与不满而已。

远远谈不上憎恨的理由。直到……在这片土地上第一次遭到背叛之后。

“呐，兵长。”他看着眼前缓缓合上的，绘有被教会称为“Sina”的女神头像的城门，不知为何忽然想到了那些完全无法理解的话语，疑问就那样自然而然的脱口而出了，“你……很讨厌内地吗？”

“嗯，你说的没错。”利威尔站在他身旁，与他一同仰望着Wall•Sina的城门，然后回答道，“因为……很多理由。”

“但是显而易见的理由大概就是，这里的很多东西都让我觉得肮脏极了。”

“一想到死后自己的名字还要被留在这种地方，就觉得，整个死后的人生都充满了绝望啊。”

利威尔嗤笑着，指了指看起来依然光滑且似乎令人安心的全无斑驳的墙壁，“很高对吗？可这里，也是最能将人限制住的地方啊。在这里你可什么都看不到，因为这里的墙是阻绝一切的存在。然后就这样将人类限制着，困在这个一切都过于狭小的地方，连着目光都变得短浅起来。”

“那么名字都留在这个地方是指？”艾伦有些难以置信的问道，“而且还是死后……那究竟是什么意思？是指必须……埋葬在这里，还是什么？”

他费了好大的劲儿才说出“埋葬”两字，这点的迟疑不决让利威尔轻轻扬起了嘴角，“当然，如果还有尸体能够被抢回来的话。”

“你不知道吗？”利威尔有些冰冷的目光让艾伦从心底生出了一丝寒意，但他清楚那份愤怒并不是针对他的，“啊，也对。训练兵时期是不会告诉你们这些的，哪怕很多新兵没准儿会真的觉得这是一种荣耀也说不定。”

“就在Wall•Sina的王都，那些家伙可是专门为了他们所谓的‘荣耀军人’设了一度慰灵墙呢。虽然具体情况我懒得了解，但是埃尔温那家伙可是常常为了这个而长吁短叹的，说是就算死了也要和宪兵团杠在一起什么的，想想就觉得恶心。名字一定要留在那堵墙上，哪怕没了尸体也一样。”

“明明生前已经受够了那堵墙的束缚了，死后还要留在这里……真是想想都会让人觉得不舒服啊。这不就跟上完厕所以后还不允许用纸擦干净，非得要让人臭气熏天的过完这一生一样没什么区别吗？”

“我想，我大概能理解兵长你的心情了。”艾伦有些苦涩的笑笑，又好像想起来什么似的流露出有些坚毅的神色来，“但是，至少请您开心起来吧。非常抱歉因为我的缘故要让兵长也到这种地方来，我知道我没有什么资格说这种话的，只是看到您不开心……”

“不知道为什么，我也总觉得会很难过呢。”

“果然小鬼就是麻烦。你放心好了，就算是不喜欢，我也会履行自己的责任的。这点我还是清楚的，和心情好不好并无关系。”利威尔有些无奈的看着因为自己的话而明显变得有些沮丧的艾伦，他甚至能够预见到眼前这个家伙在听到自己的回答之后会露出什么样的表情，“我已经和埃尔温说过了，除过报告会议上的必要出现之外我拒绝参加任何社交活动。因为我得监视你的一举一动，当然你想去的话我不会拒绝——”

“不管怎么说，这还真是个好用的借口。”

“我是不会去的。”有些突如其来的宣言让利威尔有些意外的皱了皱眉，“就算是团长说是为了调查兵团的经费什么的，那种场合我也不会去的，因为实在是很麻烦，而且……并不仅仅是因为我也憎恨那种场合。”

而是更为私心的一些理由。

“我想，陪着兵长。兵长不是也说了吗？您必须要看着我是个绝好的借口，而您也对那种事情没有什么兴趣才对吧。所以我想……不，请让我陪着您！”

“……”利威尔沉默了两秒，低头整了整自己脖上的领巾，以最平常也是最冷静的语气回答道，“然后，还有什么？”

“虽然这样说很不客气甚至有些自大，但是……”艾伦有些不好意思的立正，“兵长，我很开心。因为您今晚，是属于我一个人的。”

有点类似于独占性的话语，就那样仿佛是不经思考一般从口中说了出来。

下一秒从腹部传来的剧痛让他忍不住弯下了腰。

“别太得意忘形了啊，小鬼。”

“……抱歉啊，兵长。只是无论如何都不太再想看到兵长刚才的表情了。”他忍着腹部传来的痛楚这样说着，嘴角却流露出一丝笑容来。

那样的表情，真的不想看到第二次啊。那样的……有点发狠却又完全无能为力的，甚至可以称之为悲伤的表情……

“我的，表情吗……我可不记得我究竟做出了什么表情呢。”

从很久之前，利威尔就已经抛弃了那种表情了。因为那个表情属于弱者，并不适合现在的他，他也比谁都要更清楚这一点。

“呐艾伦，既然如此的话你猜猜看，现在那帮猪猡，正摆出了一怎样的表情在听埃尔温那个家伙的报告呢？我可不对那帮蠢货抱什么期待。”恢复了一贯的语气，利威尔似乎要将刚才的失态一笔带过一般轻描淡写的说着，“就算他们再怎么仇恨我这个将他们骂得狗血淋头的家伙，我想到头来他们也还是要把我的名字刻在那堵墙上。不知道他们脑子里头究竟装的是些什么呢？稀泥一类的吗？”

“……就算如此我也不会感谢他们的。因为在他们心中，我大概就属于，无论生死都只是一个符号的，毫无价值的杂种罢了。”

“请不要这样说，兵长！”还想说些什么的利威尔被艾伦这样毫无征兆的打断了，“至少，至少在我心中……您并不是这样的，我相信，任何一个见识过您在战场上的身姿的人都不会那样认为的！我所喜欢着的那个利威尔兵长，是个有血有肉的人，是个外表冷酷但实际上仍然非常温柔的人不是什么简单粗暴毫无意义的符号。我并不认为您的存在是可有可无的，更不觉得您是无意义的存在。我喜欢的是身为人类的您，我这样说，您能明白吗？”

“就像您说的……您可是背负着那些人的死亡而活着的，您也是他们的希望，他们的生命，其实某种意义上来说都是由您来背负着的吧……我想，他们的灵魂是肯定不会认为您是可有可无的。甚至可以说，这样回应着他们的期许的您，是他们的希望啊。”

“您也让我活下去，为了那些而活下去。我想如果没有了您的话，大概我也早就因为残酷的现实而放弃了吧，活下去的勇气什么的……抱歉，我说了很自私的话呢。因为这样的利威尔兵长，实在是太辛苦了啊。所以我才想，至少请您自己不要再给自己的双肩上增添哪怕一丝一毫的负担了啊。”

“所以我说了，那些东西可并不是我教你的。我从来教不会别人些什么，因为我实在欠缺那些耐心或者是什么，”有些自嘲的耸耸肩，“就像你说的，名为活下去的勇气，我只是觉得那是你应得的教训，至于你自己会怎么认为那是你自己的事情。我能告诫你的大概也只有一件事。”

“那就是，别让你自己，成为了那种就算死也没什么意义的家伙。”

“那种事情，我决不允许。那不是你自己能选择的，就算如此我也要让你尽量避免。我不允许我带出的士兵成为那种废物，艾伦•耶格尔。”

“……那么，如果是兵长的话，会选择在哪里沉睡呢？抱歉，我非得问出这种愚蠢的问题不可……”艾伦低下头去，假装在研究道路上的砖缝中所冒出来的青草，“总觉得，那种事情，调查兵团的每一个人都应该想过才对。而且兵长您也一定，会有自己的想法吧……”

“那种事情，你还不知道吗？”利威尔有些答非所问，慢条斯理的一个字一个字的说着，“是你的话，应该能猜得到的。”

“走吧，会议该开始了。”没再继续这个话题，利威尔也没再看艾伦一眼，“看好你的嘴巴，别再在会议上惹出什么乱子来。”

虽然很想说会这样做的人大概是兵长您吧，但是为了自己的生命安全艾伦还是最终决定将这些话藏在心里，尽管知道利威尔并不会真的因为这种事情而杀掉自己，但自己还是很没骨气的有些畏惧那种疼痛。大概是之前触及到了某些话题的缘故，之后的路上利威尔显得比平时还要沉默，而艾伦也不知为何丧失了继续之前的话题的勇气。

你会选择的那个地方……究竟是哪里呢，兵长。

“会议结束之后……我想去看看那堵慰灵墙。”他低声说着，声音几不可闻，“您会愿意陪我去吗？我想给您增添更多的不快了，所以兵长不去也没什么关系。我只是想去吊唁吊唁罢了，那些在过去的五年中死去的人们的灵魂。我希望我能够告诉他们，他们的死不是没有价值……”

“随便你，”利威尔的声音传来，在晚风中显得有些飘渺，几乎不真实，“我不介意。只是你自己，别在那里哭哭啼啼就好。”

026

Rechter Weg? Linker Weg? Na, ein Wegwelcher ist? 

（右边的路？ 左边的路？呐，是哪条路呢？）

Der Feind? Der Freund? Mensch, Sie welchesind? 

（是敌人？ 是朋友？人类啊，你选择了哪一边？）

活着。活着。活着。

我能感觉到血液在我的血管里奔腾。

心脏的跃动。由之生发出的渴望。以及触手可及的温暖。

我将藉此而活，直至死亡终于来临的那天。

027

厄尔特加城。调查兵团在这里再一次见证了名为“死亡”的颜色。

那一晚的惨烈战斗让在场的所有人都有些说不出话来。

即使是后知后觉的那些人，在面对着那张长长的牺牲者名单里过于熟悉的名字，并且清楚地认识到“此后他们再也回不来了”这一现实之后，也或多或少的，在眼间偷偷藏起了名为“悲戚”的那一种表情。

应该算是司空见惯的死亡吗？是自己应该漠然视之的结果吗？他们的死亡……又究竟应该如何定义呢？是毫无意义……还是，惊天动地呢？

艾伦•耶格尔并不知道。在过后面对那张已经变得有些皱巴巴的纸张的时候也并不知道。他知道的只是自己的泪水也不知为何一直在流淌着，就像很久之前那次一样。过于冰冷的感觉携住了他的心脏，然后沿着四肢不断扩散着，直至每一个神经末梢。

未来究竟会是怎样的，他大概已经预感到了。大概会是更多的死亡，更多的绝望。要以理性冷酷的判断代替头脑发热的冲动，如果没有办法早日从死亡的阴影中挣脱出来的话，是没有办法在调查兵团生存下去的——这句话他也听得太多了。

只是无论多少次自己都没有办法习惯。

他靠在地下室的冰冷墙壁上有些无意识的想着，不知道这次那堵慰灵墙上又会增添几个名字呢？不管是期望还是不期望，都是注定会来到的现实吧。只不过那些名字被记载在那堵墙上的人们，他们此后就真的只变成了一个符号了吗？那些有关他们的记忆呢……那些他们所作出的贡献，以及他们所留下的独一无二的生存痕迹呢……就那样消失了吗？

慰灵碑或者坟墓，哪怕是那堵墙壁之类的，什么都好都是一个性质吧。

他记得他在那堵慰灵墙上看到了很多熟悉或陌生的名字，密密麻麻的几乎都是属于调查兵团的名字。驻扎兵团占据了剩下的大部分，而宪兵团的……寥寥无几。他还记得自己意外又是意料中的找到了隶属于曾经的利威尔班中的那几个人的名字，拼成他们的名字的那些字母依然很新，与已经开始斑驳的那些形成了鲜明的对比。他虔诚的用指腹擦过他们的名字，那种从指尖传来的彻骨的冰凉让他无意识地打了个寒噤。

并不是灵魂所归之处。也不是愿望寄存之地。这种无意义的名字排列，又究竟能够意味着些什么呢。他有些无意识的想着，在这里的每一个名字下面都曾经埋藏着不尽相同的故事，而现在还有多少人能够述说呢。

如果要把这样的东西称之为纪念的话，那也未免太过残酷了。这不是他期待的纪念的形式，至少不应该是这样只是不含任何意味的一个名字而已。

将手无意识的张开又闭上，他盯着手心那些说深不深说浅不浅的纹路发呆。

那种事情……无论何时想起来，都会觉得无比残忍啊。人的一生，就仅仅以一个名字概括一切的话，果然还是太冷酷了啊……

那么，利威尔兵长呢？他留下的痕迹，最后大概也会消失得一干二净，然后只残留下Wall•Sina墙上那一个象征着所谓荣耀的名字吗？

他不知道。也并不想知道。他只是不能接受那样的结局而已。

那样的结局，不会是他所希望的，自然更不可能会是利威尔希望的。

有些无意识的触碰着自己的双唇，这是半个月前自己被那个人所亲吻过的地方。即使是告白之后两个人也并没有什么所谓亲昵的举动，那天的一切都不真实得仿佛幻梦一般。除过自己五天前在Wall•Sina的例行会议前自己无意识的告白之外，两个人之间的交流也还如往常一般维持在一个说多不多说少不少的极度暧昧的限度上。

这让他有些挫败，但他明白，那个人，有的时候说出口的会比实际想的少很多很多。而他所有必要做的，大概也并不是简单的说出“我想陪在您的身边”“想替您分担肩上的重量”这样一类并没有什么实质性的话语吧。

……想要传达的东西有很多。尤其是在见识过死亡的地狱之后，这份心情也随之变得愈加强烈。他不希望利威尔以后在他心中只留下类似于慰灵墙上的一个名字那样的痕迹，那将是太惨烈的未来，他也必须避免。只是还没有找到合适的方式，没有找到传递的真正的方式。

毕竟，现在的自己，还依然是太嫩了啊。

有些自嘲的自顾自的沉浸在自己思绪中的艾伦，并没有注意到地下室的门被突然打开而发出的“吱呀”的声音。来人的影子被油灯投射在地板上，显得极其漆黑又极其扭曲。

“……原来你还没睡啊。难怪每天早起训练的时候都那么没精打采的。”

利威尔的声音在耳边响起，这让他浑身打了个激灵。

“抱歉啊，兵长。”艾伦有些不好意思的挠了挠头发，急忙想要掩饰自己眼角边其实并不存在的泪痕，“我知道我不该任性的。但是今天，我实在没有睡觉的心思……因为，因为……”

“厄尔特加城报告。果然在你这里。”利威尔拿起放在桌上的，上面的泪痕还尚未干透的那份死亡报告，“啊，果然是这个原因对吗。”

古井无波的眼神看向他有些惊慌失措的眼神，“不要误会，我并不是觉得有必要安慰你才来的。我只是恰好也有些睡不着而已，正巧韩吉说什么想找找那份有名单的报告，所以顺势就找到这里来了。”

“怎么，很惊讶吗？”

“不……只是有些奇怪。兵长你，也会有睡不着的时候吗？我记得母亲原来对我说过，人睡不着的话多半是因为想到了太多的事情。当时我还算是个真正意义上的小孩吧，所以还是什么都不太懂。”艾伦似乎有些局促的绞着手指，“现在想想好像有些理解母亲的意思了。只是兵长你的话，又是因为想到什么才会睡不着呢？”

“……并不因为什么。”利威尔有些无意识的盯着自己的指尖，即使洁净的可以说是一尘不染，但自己还是仿佛能够看到上面所沾染的那些鲜血，这让他无意识的蹙了蹙眉。那些浓重的鲜血好像从第一天开始就存在似的顽固的残留着，到了无论自己擦拭多少遍都还依然存在着的错觉。他并不十分喜欢那种感觉，就像永远也无法清除干净的污秽那样令他恶心。

只是那些血并不完全属于巨人，更多地是属于同伴的。这样的显而易见的矛盾让利威尔也有些无可奈何起来，不过他并不打算让这个困扰自己太久，“只是想到了些事情而已。有些困扰。”

“那么……兵长，如果不介意的话，可以告诉我吗？”

“一些无聊的往事。总之不是什么美好的回忆。战场上的那些事情，能有哪些是美好的啊？说不定巨人那张丑陋的大脸就足够成为你们的噩梦了吧。除了死亡就是死亡，或者称之为地狱也差不多吧。”

“没有那种事。”他恶狠狠地摇头，“我的梦想就是将他们全部驱逐出去，为此哪怕粉身碎骨也在所不惜。所以我的噩梦，绝不可能是关于他们的。”

“哦，是吗？”他听见利威尔不咸不淡的回答，但是似乎还是稍微显露出了一些兴趣来，“那么你的所谓噩梦又是什么呢？艾伦•耶格尔，我可是很好奇你的回答呢。可以告诉我吗？”

“兵长您……有兴趣听吗？”艾伦咽了咽口水，仿佛下定了决心一般的开口，“……我的噩梦，很久之前是不断地梦到母亲死去那天的场景。然后现在还会做的噩梦，不知为什么是关于您的。”

“……”

“我怕您……真的从这个世界上消失了。我还是惧怕死亡，尤其惧怕那种事情落到您的头上。我梦见过您死在了与巨人的战斗中，然后我没能履行与您的约定……我觉得不会有再比那更糟糕的噩梦了。因为约定过的我要活下去的，但是不知道为什么，哪怕只是在梦里见到了您的死亡，我也会觉得，那简直是能够让我也陷入死亡的噩梦啊。”

“因为那样的话，我觉得连我自己，都不知道我自己是什么了。有的时候，觉得死亡真的是一件可怕的事情，因为单是对死亡的恐惧，就让人觉得活下去有时候也还是一件太过艰难的事情啊。”

艾伦有些苦笑的这么说着，一直在一旁沉默着的利威尔却忽然发出了声音。

“……要我今晚留下来吗？”

“您说什么？”

“我说，”颇有些不耐烦的语气，“要我今晚留下来吗？一样的话我不会说第三遍。你最好也能直白些表达出自己的意思来，小鬼。”

“兵长……我……”

他说不清自己是在做什么。威胁。邀请。还是所谓的央求。总之哪个形容词都不对。他并不清楚这些话究竟会意味着什么，只是愣怔了两秒，然后依靠着直觉做出了回答，像是下定了决心一般的说道，“好。”

“我其实很高兴……兵长您能够这么说。”

“哦？”利威尔挑眉，“我留下来可不是为了对你那糟糕的噩梦负责。说实在的，我倒是很期待你这家伙在噩梦中醒来的表情。我只不过是为了告诉你，我没你想的那么容易死。可别真的给我哭鼻子了啊，小鬼。”

“那么……如果不介意的话，我想吻您。”仿佛下定决心一般的，艾伦抬起头来，“我还想……拥抱您。”

“啧。”发出了轻微的咂舌声，但是并没有反对，任由似乎有些惊喜的少年将自己抱在怀里。

大概可以闻到干净的衬衫的味道，以及十五岁的少年所特有的体香。意外的是在一天的训练之后身上并没有自己向来所厌恶的汗臭的味道，取而代之的是肥皂的香味，这让他接受这个拥抱的理由也大概的顺理成章了起来。只是也有着淡淡的、无法忽视的名为血腥的味道。

那是出入过名为生死的地狱的最好证明，这点利威尔比谁都要清楚。

“兵长……我今天是好好洗过澡的，手也是洗过的，所以……”

所以什么，这家伙，都在说些什么啊。利威尔有些头疼的这么想着，手却开始尝试着环上对方的脖子。不得不说身高差真是一个让自己非常不爽的存在，明明只是15岁的少年个子却足足比自己高出那么多来，这让他不得不踮起脚来才能完成现在这个姿势。然后，从唇上传来如同上次一样的触感，只是这次多了一些所谓的安心与熟悉感，这令他也不知为何有点不安。

野兽总是渴求着温暖的，这点利威尔也比谁都要更清楚。野兽也是贪婪的，因此他们也绝不会放弃身边所能得到的，足以支撑自己活下去的动力。艾伦•耶格尔之于利威尔也正是如此，而他，现在想要渴求这样一份温暖。

这并不算自私。他这样告诫自己。他早已经厌倦了寒冷，甚至开始有些畏惧了。一旦感受过了温暖之后就不想放开，这是最基本的本能也没什么好奇怪的。他这样告诫自己，仿佛是在找寻一个可以让自己心安理得的理由。

少年的吻技并不纯熟，甚至可以说是十分生涩，就算如此那份单一的虔诚还是让他心里有着无可比拟的震动。

彼此都是没有明天的人。他和少年都无比清楚地知道这一点。

那么，为什么不尝试着活在现在？至少今天还活着，所以在名为今天的现在身上找寻着属于自己存在的证明，也并不是多么过分的事情才对吧……

利威尔在少年有些青涩的吻中闭上了眼睛。至少这一瞬间，他并不想放弃。

好像干渴之中渴求水的濒死之人一样，他将自己狠狠挤进对方的怀抱中，自暴自弃一般感受着对方的吻，以及随之变得有些凌乱的呼吸。利威尔对于接吻也并没有多少经验，因此双方与其说是接吻还不如说是相互啃咬，艾伦的手臂狠狠地箍在他的身上，这让他感到了久违的压迫感。

非常难得的感觉，但是……并不坏。他嘲笑着这样的自己，因为畏惧而什么都不敢说的自己。利威尔并不畏惧死亡，也并不畏惧失去，只是还没有习惯而已。那些突如其来的道别，以及突如其来的死亡。他是人，因此有人性，而他也不想为了所谓生存而放弃。他能做的只有贪婪的索求，在尚未失去之前就索求，然后将那些温暖连同失去一起背负起来。

这是利威尔为自己所选择的生活方式。明知可为而不为，那是懦者的生活方式。很可惜的是，利威尔在这方面远不如在战场上时那么有勇气。

所以他能做的只有发狠一般的揪过少年的领子，用尽全部气力一般的亲吻，间或从唇间露出断断续续的名为“发狠”的话语。他不记得自己之后是怎样倒在少年的床上的，就算记得也懒得去回忆。他知道这是一切注定好的开始之后所必然会迎接到的结局，倒不如说他自己也同样没有抗拒。

这是不可抗力。他这样想着，然后在嘴角扯出应该是名为讽刺的弧度来。

“你是想要抱我吗，蠢货。”他笑着看向俯在自己面前的少年，因为接吻而有些泛红的脸上有着毫不掩饰的欲望，即使那种表情他并不熟悉，但这也并不妨碍利威尔将这种表情完美的辨认出来。翠绿的眼睛有些濡湿，不知道是因为眼泪还是什么，嘴唇翕动着，其间低喃的字眼利威尔并没有听清。

他有些不耐烦地想到要面对那些小鬼会不知因何而来的问题，他向来脾气就并不是多么好，而这种状况下就更是如此。

“你说什么？还是说你这小子根本就没有自己在做什么的觉悟？”微微眯起眼来，利威尔的双眼中闪烁着危险的光芒，“如果不想做的话你这家伙就快点从我身上滚下去，我给你三秒时间，你想清楚。”

“不是这样的，兵长。我，其实非常清楚自己在做什么，而且也非常想这么做，没准儿很早就想了……”艾伦的声音似乎有些颤抖，仿佛哽咽一般，又好像是费了好大的劲儿才挤出来的那些字眼，“我只是想问问兵长……您，真的允许我这么做吗？”

“如果不愿意的话，我也可以现在就停手。抱歉，兵长，如果让您觉得不愉快的话，我也不会再……对不起，给您造成困扰了呢……”少年嗫嚅着，那副患得患失的神情不知为何利威尔让利威尔有些无端的焦躁起来。

“叫我利威尔。”斩钉截铁的回答，利威尔此时的语气明显的有些不耐烦，“我说过了，叫我利威尔，艾伦。这是我给你的权利。”

如果这就是所谓的你所期望的话。

“……是，兵长。不，利威尔。”艾伦重新微笑了起来，之前那些所谓的不安或者是担忧都仿佛在一瞬间消失殆尽了一般，眉眼间的犹豫也褪去了，取而代之的是不知为何而来的自信，以及不知为何而来的感激。简直就像是打开了某个不知名的开关一样。这让利威尔在心底着实暗暗惊叹了一下小鬼的感情切换速度，和自己简直就是两个极端。

“那么，也就请多指教了，利威尔。说实在的，我真的很高兴。是真的很开心，开心到以至于觉得这一切就好像是，做梦一样啊……”被少年以惊人的力气抱在怀中，那种不适感让利威尔有些不自然的抽了抽嘴角，“那么，我现在可以继续了吗？”

他能够听到少年的心跳。能够感受到少年的体温。能够感受到少年有些紊乱的呼吸。这一切的一切都与人类没有什么差别。这是他早就知道的事实，但是他想确认，无论以何种方式。

无论身体，还是心。他都做出了名为“人类”的结论。 因此也就不会更改。

“够了……啰啰嗦嗦问个没完，要做就快点，磨磨蹭蹭的像个什么样子。”以最后的理智说出这样的话来，利威尔明白自己的耐心也已经快要消失殆尽，“我可没有随随便便被人上的兴趣，动用你那平庸的大脑给我好好想清楚。所以你有什么问题最好给我一次性问完，我可绝没有随时回答的义务。”

“感觉就好像在说，一旦开始了就不能停下呢。对不起兵长，之后就算您要我停下，我也不会了。”艾伦有些闷闷的声音从空气中传来，“我，我是真的好喜欢您。喜欢到现在……都没有办法让自己从梦境中醒来啊。”

“哪怕是梦也好……请让我，拥抱您……真的觉得哪怕是明天就会像他们一样死在战场上呢，也已经没有什么大不了的了。”

“胡扯些什么呢，小鬼。”利威尔骂道，“就那么想死吗？” 

少年不再说话了，只是沉默的的开始了动作，对这突如其来的沉默尚未习惯的利威尔只能借着有些黯淡的油灯的光线去观察艾伦的动作。所有的这些对他而言都是全然陌生的体验，虽然他并不想承认但这也的确是事实。

衬衫被猛的扯开了，他甚至能够听到布料被撕碎时发出的那种清晰的声音。俯在身上的少年的呼吸也一瞬间变得粗重起来。“真是的，至少也给我好好解开扣子啊。”已经不抱任何希望的这样抱怨道，但是少年似乎依然熟视无睹般继续着自己的动作，半晌才终于听到一句不知道是不是抱歉的话语，“抱歉，但是我已经忍不住了。过后我会好好的给兵长缝好的，就允许我，暂时任性这么一次吧……”

完全不知道为何找不出来反驳的借口，只是轻微有些不满的咂了咂嘴，意外的并不想阻止。皮肤接触到地下室有些冰冷的空气，这让利威尔有些不适的颤抖起来，也同时屏住了呼吸。

他感到少年沉重且潮湿的吻落在自己的身上，仿佛是要虔诚的描摹自己身体的每一寸一般，缓缓地亲吻过裸露在外的每一寸皮肤。艾伦的手掌由肩膀缓慢的向下移着，一寸一寸抚摸着利威尔身上的每一寸伤痕。并不意外，男人的身体上满是大大小小的伤痕，以及被皮带磨出的粗重的老茧。并不是多么完美的身体，但是绝对的结实与精干，没有任何一丝多余的赘肉。

是属于战士的身体，毫无疑问。而且在少年的眼里，这一切该死的性感。

亲吻。几乎永无止境的亲吻。在那之中利威尔却意外感到了完全不同于那些湿热的吻的，属于液体的冰凉的触觉。

是眼泪。大颗大颗的眼泪正落在自己的胸膛上。毫无疑问是少年的眼泪。但这是利威尔第一次完全不知道该如何让眼前的人停止落泪。能做的只有紧紧拥抱住对方依然略显稚嫩的肩膀，连一句话都懒得说，也并不想听对方对那些软弱的眼泪的解释，只是希望能够将某些无言的情绪通过这个拥抱传递出去。仿佛默许了某些行为一般，他暂时允许了他的部下的软弱。

暂时而已。他这样想着。能够感到少年温度稍高的皮肤与自己向来略显的微凉的身体紧紧贴在一起，这种感觉不知道为什么难以形容。

“……抱歉，利威尔。”心脏所在的位置被对方狠狠地印下了一个吻，他并不知道这种仪式究竟意味着些什么，也压根懒得去思考。然后不安分的舌头开始在左胸前的突起上游走。吮吸，舔吻，像是发狠一般的啃咬，难以言喻的热度与感觉开始在全身蔓延。

“……唔……”利威尔并不喜欢发出太多声音，即使是做爱的时候也一样，因此他极力隐忍着将要从齿间溢出来的声音，咬紧了牙关。然而艾伦•耶格尔好像并不清楚这一点似的，像是故意一般拼命想要让他发出声音来。

不断向下游移的手掌终于触到了皮带，在一阵金属相撞的声音之后，裤子也被对方轻松地褪到了脚髁。自己已经快要一丝不挂，而对方还几乎可以说是衣着完整，这让利威尔产生了一种强烈的不满，但尚未开始抗议就已经失去了一半抗议的力气，因为对方的手已经缓缓抵上下半身的某处，然后开始有些生涩的磨擦。即使是完全缺乏技巧的爱抚，就算如此利威尔也依然做出了他认为比实际还要更为过分的反应来。

“呐，兵长你看，你的那里也有反应了。这是说明，认可了我的意思了吗？”艾伦有些断断续续的声音传来，很明显隐藏着些什么欲望的声线，但是此时此刻并没有多余的思想去注意这些。

“你这，家伙……”同样以粗重的声音回敬，“可别太、得意忘形了啊……”

没有再出声，手迟疑着继续抚上身下人已经充血的欲望，缓慢的，由上至下的抚弄着。他听到身下人发出有些压抑的闷哼来，只是那些即将脱口而出的呻吟都好像是被恶狠狠地咽了回去一般，没有留下一丝痕迹。这让艾伦感到了没来由的挫败：“拜托您，我也想听听您的声音啊，兵长……”没有回应，虽然没有报多少希望，也明知道到是几乎不可能的回应，但是仅存的一点小小的私心也并不是不可以吧。

手上的动作加快了，好像是来自对方的小小的抗议一般，突然加重了力气，也开始有规律的摩擦起来。身体开始逐渐热到发烫，这种反常的感觉让利威尔有些惊异地皱紧了了眉头。下腹的快感在累积着，也无法再去思考些别的什么，达到高潮之后喘息也就再也无法抑制，汗水从额上流下来，被汗浸湿而变得柔软的黑发紧紧贴在眼前，唯一能做的便是紧紧扣住眼前人的肩膀。虽然稚嫩但也足够承载的起一些什么的肩膀。

身体在不住的战栗，然后他抬起头，索求一个吻。一个不知道为何的吻。而对方也没有让自己失望，看得出来是对自己的努力迎合，因此自己也就不应该再去计较更多。接吻的同时他摸索着尝试用已经无力的手指去解开对方的衬衫，了解到他的意图的少年用一只手就按住他不安分的双手，然后开始尝试着用另一只手自己解开自己的衬衫纽扣来。

这让利威尔无端的感到有些挫败。但他决定在这种时刻放弃思考。一吻结束，然后他也满意的看到少年与他同样，至少都已经是上半身完全赤裸的状态。艾伦•耶格尔此时的眼神他有些似曾相识，但他无论如何都想不起来曾在哪里见到过。那也没什么关系。

他从中读到了很多东西，那双翠绿色眸子的主人从来不懂得掩饰自己的情绪，至少直到现在为止都还是依然如此。除掉那些难以掩饰的欲望之外，他还毫不意外地看到了那种名为恐惧的情绪，以及发狠的决心。那大概是他最中意的一点，像是沉睡的猛兽，好像在什么时候就会醒来一般的眼神。

他告诫自己不要沉沦，但是反应过来之后却发现早已经难以自拔。那是他犯下的错误，不过至少现在，也依然甘之如饴。

生命毕竟是太过脆弱的东西，而他自诩从未对自己的生命感到过后悔。他也畏惧失去，因此唯一想做的，就是在死亡真正来临之前好好感受一下，自己理应得到的温暖。这也并不算贪心对吧。

卡拉尼斯区与厄尔特加城一样。单是想到这个名字都觉得寒冷，心脏也仿佛会被冻结一般的疼痛。而他为了不让自己孤身一人彻底陷入那只剩余寒冷与死亡的地方，于是他利用了艾伦，那个还拥有着温暖与希望的火把的人。一开始只是中意那种温暖，到之后便变得更为自私的想要去索求，将那种感情称之为喜欢，利威尔觉得他也并没有说错。至少心脏还在跳动，无止境的跳动着，他还没有将自己变成只会战斗的冰冷机器。

这种事实让他很开心，甚至，有些感激。

“兵长……很抱歉，接下来的事情会让你觉得疼痛了。”艾伦有些不好意思的声音传来，“我也没有办法忍耐了，所以可能会有点性急。但是我会尽量保证让兵长不要受伤的，这点请您一定要相信我。”

“你这、家伙……”说出的话语随着插入的第一根手指而带来的些微的疼痛感而变得断断续续起来。那种异物入侵的感觉实在很不好受，利威尔咬紧了嘴唇，哪怕即使是一丝一毫的示弱也会让他觉得不是那么舒服。

“所以说真的很抱歉，兵长……我真的不想让您再受伤了。所以虽然很难受，也请你尝试着忍耐过去吧。”艾伦的声音因为掺杂着些各种各样的感情而有些发抖，“放松些吧。我真的，很抱歉……”

被体液所润湿的食指，在短暂的停止之后又再次尝试向深处探入。那种不断传来的疼痛感让利威尔很不好受。

“痛……你这小鬼，就不能再……轻点吗……”只是口头上抱怨着，但是意外的并没有过分抗拒，大口大口的喘着气，那种呼吸的方式让艾伦意外的想起濒死的鱼。也是那样的翕动着，寻求最后一点存活的可能，以自己最后的意志与死亡抗争。不知为何就想到了那样的场景，这让他的嘴角微微露出一丝不易察觉的笑来。

“我说啊，你这小鬼，究竟是、在哪里学到这些的啊？”利威尔有些喘不过气似的说着，而艾伦给出的回答则是单纯的以吻封缄。不知道为什么自己要这么做，也只是单纯遵循身体的本能而已，他这样在心里回答。

尽管或许不单单如此，但艾伦也并不想去深究那个问题的答案。

手上的动作也并没有闲着，趁着利威尔放松身体的当口，食指尝试着探进了第二个关节。将对方悉数的抱怨全部吞进唇里，另一只手则尝试着再一次包裹住了对方刚刚释放过一次的欲望，开始又一次缓慢而耐心的爱抚。

看着对方逐渐适应了手指的存在，然后在触碰到某一点的时候忽然全身震颤，他明白自己触碰到了什么，于是开始变本加厉的刺激起来。

露出有些坏心眼的笑容来，他尝试着打破已经有些沉寂的气氛，“呐，兵长。这里、舒服吗？”随后便遭到了对方恼羞成怒的一脚，只是不知为何力道比往常放松了不少。就算如此他也觉得，有些意外的开心，不知道为什么。能够感到对方开始了最大限度的迎合，手指也逐渐由一根增加到三根，几乎是催促一般的，被要求进行下一步的动作。

他也……快到极限了。这也是显而易见的现实。

手指拔出的一刻体内涌出的空虚感让利威尔有些不适的抽了抽嘴角，那些空虚的地方现在显然需要被满足。然后仿佛是对之前的空虚作出回答一般，他能感受到艾伦的欲望抵在了自己的身下。

不知道为什么，没来由的，自己甚至会感到害怕。

“如果痛的话，请务必告诉我好吗，兵长？”

“那么，如果我说停的话，你会真的停下来吗？”有些讽刺的语气，也正是艾伦最为熟悉的语气，“我想当然不会吧，不是吗？”

“如果还想死的话，”他将少年的手紧紧贴在了自己的胸膛上，那颗心脏依然在顽强的跳动，“那么就给我好好记住，活着的感触，究竟是什么。”

“你明白的吧，只有活着的人，还拥有感情的人，才可能感受得到心脏的跳动。所以，”利威尔的声音有些微的发涩，“别咒怨活着，更不要想着为什么活下来的人是你。你只要想着为自己的这条命做点什么就好。你一辈子都没办法把自己的命给别人取用，所以给我承受下来，艾伦•耶格尔。”

“我就在这里，而我也还活着。”声线有些微的波动，“所以我希望我对你的意义，最后不要归结到那一个冷冰冰的称谓就好。”

再也不需要多余的话语。

只要还活着，彼此都还活着。彼此便是双方活着的证明，所以这样就好。

这样就好。

同样沉重而紊乱的呼吸在空气中蔓延。不想停止也不会再停止。结合的一刻有着预料之中的疼痛，但利威尔却也能够感受到那些所谓的温柔。那种难以忽视的压迫感令他很是难受，只是因为对方那种小心翼翼的的态度却让他没有办法再去抱怨更多。缓缓的挺进，一点点的，直到完全被那个人包容。艾伦在那一瞬间，听到了血管中不断的轰鸣。

活着。活着。活着。那大概就是这样的感触吧。

“利威尔，利威尔，利威尔……”

那样不顾一切的呼唤。

那样仿佛要将人烫伤一般的呼唤。

他像是快要疯掉一般的索取着，因着不断从身下传来的温暖而颤抖，而战栗，最后甚至忍不住落泪。他不知道自己这是因为什么。

并不是不懂得温柔为何物，并不是不清楚自己在这种时候应该说些什么，并不是不懂得这名字的分量。

倒不如说就是因为太过清楚，所以才会在这样的时刻选择最简单粗暴的表达方式。视线内，甚至整个世界，由内而外都仿佛只剩下了两个人一般。没有鲜血，没有战争，没有死亡，没有恐惧。

他从指尖感触到了温暖，是那种能够将人灼烧殆尽的温暖。与之前潮湿且冰冷的眼泪不同，那是真正的活着的感觉。一点点的，快感在体内累积着，快要达到极限的感觉如同一般的挑战着他的理智。利威尔的表情也由一开始的痛苦而变成了竭力忍耐着些什么的模样。偶然的一瞥，他在对方的眼角看到了意外的水光，心脏不知为何竟隐隐有些疼痛的感觉。

恍然之间，他似乎听见了对方的呢喃。

“艾伦，艾伦……”

仿佛不受控制一般的，他吻上对方不断滚落汗珠的额头，然后将对方积蓄在眼角的眼泪悉数纳入口中。苦涩的味道在舌间蔓延，只是不想放开。竭力忍耐着快要射出来的冲动，他将手重新抚上身下人的欲望。

“哈，你这、小子……”利威尔的嘴角不受控制的开始漏出些呻吟来，明显变了调的声音刺激着早已经浓郁的情欲，“快点，住、住手啊……”

被同时刺激着前后的敏感点，那种感觉实在是太过强烈，以至于到了已经足够羞耻的程度。这让利威尔感到有些难以忍受。

“利威尔，抱歉，”以最后的理智说出这样的话来，“我，我已经快要忍不住了……但是我想，还是希望能够让利威尔先……”

只是完全没有余裕去思考少年的那些话究竟意味着些什么，随之而来的一波波快感让利威尔已经完全丧失了思考的能力。能做的只有尝试着去配合少年的律动，以及渴求名为解放的快感。廉耻已经不再重要，此时渴求的只不过是对方，不论是身体还是心都在渴求。随着一次深深的撞击过后，终于无可抑制的再一次的高潮。利威尔大口大口的喘着气，眼角尚未干涸的泪痕又再一次被温热的液体所浸湿。

下一秒他感觉到灼热完全充满了自己的身体。那种难以言喻的感觉让他皱紧了眉头。洁癖如他并不喜欢这种感觉，倒不如说可以是无比憎恨，但是浑身上下的酸痛让他没有力气去抱怨这一点。

“呐，利威尔，利威尔……”少年喃喃着，像是在做祷告一般的虔诚的念着他的名字，然后重又露出那种毫无心机的笑容来，“兵长请安心的睡吧，之后的一切我会妥善处理的。”

“所以兵长，就请您放心吧。真的是……抱歉了呐。”

虽然很想恶狠狠地询问那个所谓的“妥善处理”的真正含义，或者干脆直接踹他一脚让他滚下去带自己去清理。但最终没什么多余力气也懒得再去费劲儿抱怨些什么的利威尔还是干脆的阖上了眼睛，然后任由少年手忙脚乱的手以“照顾”的名义实行着对自己的不能算是照顾的照顾。

被人照顾的感觉，偶尔享受一下，觉得也并不坏。

在浴室有些过于温暖的蒸汽中，利威尔缓缓陷入了久违的沉睡之中。

从负伤之日以后，终于可以再次感受到的，无梦酣眠。

028

这个世界的痛苦并不会终结。就好像死亡也是永远无法避免之物一样。

所谓胜利之后，这个世界也依然是残酷的。并不美好，因为那些美好之处早已经因为战争而被埋葬在了记忆深处。

三笠•阿克曼曾经见识过很多人的死亡。包括阿明•阿诺德在内，在战争真正意义上的结束之前，她已经不记得自己究竟看到过多少次鲜血的颜色，又究竟目送走了多少灵魂的消逝了。

无论是有意义的，或者是无意义的牺牲，以及那些鲜血究竟属于人类，或者是巨人都已经无所谓了。她只知道杀戮，也只能杀戮，而她也将那些杀戮称之为战斗。就像她早已经不知道该如何定义“人类”，又该如何划清楚人类与巨人的界限一样。

这个界限她花了足足5年也没能完全弄清楚，而此后在她与那些人相比过于漫长的生命中，她也并没有打算去尝试着弄清。

她并没有想到自己能活到最后。就像那个男人曾经以她最厌恶的那种语调对她所说的那样，她记得非常清楚。他说，三笠，你太感情用事了，尤其是每次牵扯到那个人身上的时候，你的愚蠢就会毫不犹豫的流露出来。

“我不知道你执着于艾伦的理由，但是如果你抑制不住的话，你一定会死的很早的。比起那些本应在战场上的存活率，或者说战斗技术要比你差的多得多的家伙的死亡……你的死亡到来的可能比他们还要早更多。”

她还记得那个人当时毫无波澜的金色眼瞳，在驶往艾路米哈区的马车上她第一次见识到了那个人那样的表情。并不能说是可怕，因为她了解那个人真正可怕的一面。就好像当时明明负伤了的人是他自己，但从韩吉手里接过那把枪的时候他眼中流露出的那份杀意几乎完全不输往常，虽然只是一瞬也足够尼克神父脸上冷汗直冒一样。

那种表情，与其说是教诲倒不如说是隐隐透着些所谓的担心，虽然表面上看起来还依然是一如既往的没有波澜。她只是感到无法反驳，因为没有任何反驳的可能。即使知道那份担心并不是单纯给她的，但那种很少感受到的作为上位者的威严让三笠还是皱了皱眉，那并不是什么舒服的感觉。

大概是因为牵扯到了艾伦的缘故，她第一次没有回报以一贯的冰冷态度，而是神色凝重的点了点头。然后那个男人像是看透了她在想些什么似的，以最平静的语调接着说出了她当时最渴望听到的话语。

他说，保护好艾伦。运用你的头脑，而不是你的冲动，保护好他。

“能让我尊重的生命是很少的。”这是她这么些年来一直遵守着的信念。早在多少年前她就已经定好自己的界限了。所以，这么些年来她从来就没有一刻是所谓去怜悯的时间。界线以内的是她拼上一切也会去守护的人，她这样告诫自己，而在界线之外的所有人，她都必须可以毫不犹豫的舍弃掉。这是三笠•阿克曼唯一的坚持。

她早就这么决定好了，所以也不会后悔，绝对不会。而到头来她并没有被那个人的不祥预言所说中，她不知道这能不能算作是万幸。不过至少唯一值得庆幸的便是她最终活着看到了人类胜利的那天，以她的冷酷与果决。战争中最后失去理智的人不是她，这点她也比谁都清楚。

那个人犯了和曾经的她一样的错误，明明是他毫无感情的说着要自己别再重蹈覆辙。更可笑的是明明那么清楚如何让自己在战场上活下来的人最后却主动选择了让自己死亡的选项。那根本不是最理性的判断，也绝不像是他会做出的判断，甚至直到最后他都没有履行他早就做出的承诺——举起刀来进行理应开始的杀戮。他压根没有做到。

虽然说她也没有什么资格去嘲笑他。三笠•阿克曼，曾经发誓拼上性命也要保护的人早就已经全都不在了。她也没能履行她的承诺。

那个男人没有遵从誓言杀掉艾伦•耶格尔。而她也没有遵从誓言，不管是为了谁也好，保护好艾伦•耶格尔。至少的至少，让他能够活下来。不论是什么样的代价，哪怕只看在那个男人甚至因此死掉了的份上，三笠•阿克曼也为自己还活着这一事实而感到诧异。

即使只是这点她也没能做到。甚至，她连他的死亡都没能够亲眼见证。

虽然死掉了也就等同于失去了回忆那个人的资格，但是现在这样单纯的借口好像已经完全没有办法再支撑着自己像以前那样活下去了。

三笠•阿克曼有些无意识地整了整脖上已然褪色的围巾，这是她每次想起有关于艾伦•耶格尔的一切时所必然会做的事情，就好像某种仪式一样。艾伦•耶格尔维系着几乎她的所有的过去、以及现在，唯独没有未来。而她现在只能依靠过去而活，依靠回忆而活。这也是不争的事实。

所以如果有一天我失去记忆，或者没有办法再去回忆你的话，那才是最悲哀的事情吧，艾伦。我最后的，也是我最珍视的……家人。

长达十年的和平生活并没有能够磨掉她身上的戾气，也更没有让她产生所谓这样的生活其实一直在持续的错觉。因为已经握惯了刀柄的双手再也无法重新拿起别的什么东西，指腹与掌心的那些厚厚的茧子也仍然没有任何褪掉的痕迹。所有的一切在过去的十年间几乎没有什么改变，这一事实让她甚至有些高兴的勾起嘴角。

独属于希干希那区的灿烂阳光从窗缝中流泻下来，洒在地上勾勒出斑驳的图案。并没有什么含义的色斑，但让人心情愉快。三笠•阿克曼将窗户打开，有些细微而斑驳的颗粒在光线中漂浮着，非常的……美丽。

在一切终于结束之后她选择了重新回到希干希那，反正现在也再已经没有什么担心的必要。在战争结束后的很长一段时间里三堵城墙依旧一如既往的矗立着，当年艾伦•耶格尔拼尽全力补好的Wall•Maria上的城门也仍然没有打开的迹象。

直至城墙被全部在夜间秘密拆除之后，那种不安也依然没有被消除。虽然轻易就能想到城墙中全是巨人这种情报不可能如此轻易的公布给民众，但是依然还是有流言蜚语不断地在惊恐未消的民众中传递着。

有的时候，流言比真相更容易令人恐惧。这点她比谁都要更清楚。

失去了可以依附的城墙，这种不安就像病毒一般，在民众中不断传播着名为不安的流感。因此所有在战争中饱受流亡之苦的都对好不容易到来的和平心存疑虑，Wall•Maria收复长达半年却依然几乎无人居住，在墙壁拆除之后就更是如此，所有人依旧如同往日一样发疯般地想要拼命逃往内地。即使他们并没有这样的资格，也依然有人日复一日的尝试着偷渡的办法。

也就是所谓的，即使胜利了，也什么都没有得到改变。甚至比战争年代更为混乱。这大概可以称作最糟糕的局面了。内地与外围的对立依然尖锐且无法消除，压迫与被压迫、歧视与被歧视的关系也没有得到任何缓和。

“这种胜利与其将它称之为是丰碑，还倒不如说是造就了比起以前更为糟糕的局面的导火索。虽然很不想承认，但是这种说法压根一点都不过分。”

让•基尔希斯坦站在他曾经做梦都想永久居住的Wall•Sina的土地上，有点讽刺的这么对自己说着。自己并不想搭话，出于礼貌也只好微微颔了颔首。对方却似乎并不想放弃这个话题，有些自顾自般的继续他的无意义的提问：“那么三笠，你决定了吗？关于……你以后想在哪里生活的事情。”

在墙壁拆除之后，调查兵团作为过去时代的标记被上层决定正式遣散。而作为曾经的调查兵团中的一员，他们每人都被给予了这样一个权利。他们比那些流民更有资格选择自己的归宿，匹克西斯司令在例行会议上是那样解释的，带着与往常无差的笑容，所以他们也大可以把这个看做是一种荣耀——一种普通人一辈子都无法得到的荣耀。

而三笠•阿克曼在听到这个消息之后抬也没抬眼睛，任凭身边的人如何欢呼她也不为所动，依旧一如往常一般一言不发。当那份意愿表最终被发下来的时候，她也在第一时间做出了她的回答。

现在只不过是要重复一遍那个回答而已。

“希干希那。”就好像完全不需要什么思考一般，三笠•阿克曼回答道，“我要回我的家乡。”

“我要回去那个……一切开始的地方。”

“真像是你会做出的回答啊。”让•基尔希斯坦低下头去，双手因为激动而有些微微颤抖，“不，不如说我早就能够猜到了。呐，三笠，如果说我当时也做出了和你一样的回答呢。你，会怎么想？”

“……这不像是你，让。”口吻稍微缓和了些，许久未曾尝试着说出这么多话的自己，舌头的僵硬程度让她有些难受的皱起了眉头，“在我的印象里，你好像一直都是那个只会选择有着最大利益的选项的人。你不是也说过吗？能来内地生活是你最大的梦想。所以，为什么你要勉强自己呢？”

“才没有勉强。与其说是勉强，倒不如说是自找罪受……调查兵团什么的，不也是一样吗？”让有些自嘲的咧了咧嘴角，从胸前的口袋里取出那张叠得整整齐齐的意愿表来，然后在三笠略显惊讶的目光中撕了个粉碎，“你知道的吧，艾伦•耶格尔的坟墓就在希干希那。虽然这个情报并没有被完全公开，但我想你一定是知道的。我并不是想去希干希那定居，我只是想证明给别人看，我们这么些年的努力，真的没有白费而已。”

“就算他们再怎么担心巨人不知何时还会像一百年前一样突然出现，但是，那些一直嚷嚷着那个急的去死的家伙就是对人类的最大威胁的家伙，又到底算些什么啊……我们好不容易换来的和平，花了那么大的代价换来的和平，就这样轻易被他们否认的话，我可不允许啊……”

“够了。”一如既往的冷冽女声打断了他的话，这让他已经有些濒临崩溃的情绪稍稍恢复了些，“我不觉得你说的有错，但是我没那么伟大。我自始至终都只是在做我应该做的事情而已。”

“我只不过是想……陪在他身边罢了。如果你说的是真的的话，那么让，明天见。”她如同当年一般从他身边走过，目不斜视，面无表情。唯一的不同在于，她已经不是要去追随着什么，而只是单纯的要去凭吊些什么罢了。

后知后觉的发现了自己触及了某些禁忌的话题的让有些沮丧，但是很快的，那层沮丧被一种更深的名为悲哀的情绪所覆盖了。他想起了

翌日清晨，三笠•阿克曼带了自己并不多的行李，坐上了驶往希干希那的船。一路上都是与当年仓皇逃离时别无二致的景色，但现在比过去还要更为荒凉。然后她在那个曾经只能在梦中见到的故乡定居了下来，看着希干希那从杳无人烟到如今渐渐恢复过往的繁华，一晃就是十年。

让•基尔希斯坦真的遵守了诺言，与她一起选择了希干希纳区作为最后的安居之地。虽然三笠亲耳听到过他给出的理由，但直觉告诉她这并不仅仅如此。只是她也懒得去在意，毕竟别人做出的决定她也无权干涉。即使共同居住在希干希那，相互碰面的机会也还是很少。她拒绝了一切不必要的社交，即使是出门的次数也尽量少之又少。每年的纪念日则是个例外，无论再忙，这一天她也一定会动身去希干希纳区南部，去看望艾伦•耶格尔。

或者是艾伦•耶格尔名义上的纪念碑。他不在那里，她知道只是不想挑明。

每年例行的一人吊唁结束回到家中，她总能在门口发现一大束还沾着露水的鲜花。并不是玫瑰，是在希干希那很少见到的蓝色风信子。她大概猜到了送花的人是谁，但是她也懒得去搭理，每次都会任凭花朵在门口风干而不多加理睬。然而就像仪式一样，每年都会定时出现的花朵却不容许她忽视它们的存在，即使每次她再怎么抗拒它的出现，那束花都会以一如既往的霸道方式闯入她的视线。这种有些执着的方式让她有些无奈。

她知道那束花不可能是来自艾伦的，因为艾伦已经死了，这么些年来她比谁都能够更确信这一点。但是，每次还是会不可抑制的想起他。不是自欺欺人，只是会单纯的想到“如果他还在就好了”这种念头。

她也不知道为什么。

那束花的颜色，有点像艾伦在训练兵时期，某天突然兴致勃勃的提到过的，所谓“海”的颜色。

这是某一天她从名为过去的梦中惊醒的时候，忽然想到的事情。

029

“呐呐，利威尔，昨晚我去你房间找你的时候你怎么不在啊。”一大清早就听到韩吉有些咋咋呼呼的声音，这让利威尔有些无奈的皱起了眉头，“说吧，你去哪里了？我问了埃尔温他说你昨晚没有预定的锻炼的——”

“闭上你那张嘴，韩吉。”坐在办公桌后的利威尔从快要将自己彻底淹没的一堆文件中抬起头来，心情极度不爽的踹了踹桌子，“你有什么事就现在问，省得浪费我的时间。我可不想在折腾这些烦得要死的文件的同时还要听你的那些无所谓的唠叨，本来就够难受的了。”

“我是去拿我要的那份报告的啊，利威尔。”韩吉的声音一下子变得楚楚可怜，这让利威尔的胃感到了一股严重的不适，“你不是说好的帮我去找的吗？埃尔温也说他不知道究竟被谁拿走了，所以我才来拜托你的啊……”

“不是很重要的文件吗，这样就丢了真的没问题吗……”

无视韩吉的碎碎念，利威尔努力尝试着重新调动起昨晚的记忆，随后某些他极力忘却但还依然太过清晰的片段一瞬间在脑海中再度轰然炸开，那种微妙的不协调感让利威尔有些难以察觉的抽了抽嘴角，“啊，在艾伦那里。你可以直接去找他拿。不过我昨晚就已经和他说过了，所以今天他应该就会把那份报告给你双手奉上的吧。”

前提是他还记得的话，那个脑子被巨人吃掉了的小鬼。利威尔不动声色的在心底咒骂了一句，方才踹桌子时从腰间传来的疼痛还依然没有消失，那种缓慢却持续的钝痛即使是他也觉得难以忍受。虽然意外获得了久违的安稳睡眠，体力在今早起床时也因此已经恢复得差不多了，但是想着疼痛的后遗症也会随之消失得差不多的自己果然还是太过于自负了。

更为可恨的是那小鬼竟然还一脸认真的说出自己要负责所以今天请安心不要太过勉强的这种话来……果然是有够麻烦的小鬼，到底把自己当成什么了啊，那家伙。对于腰间无法忽视的疼痛依然有些耿耿于怀的利威尔有些愤愤不平的想着，不过这并没有让他漏听了韩吉接下来的话。

“喔，在艾伦那里啊。”韩吉有些恍然大悟般的点了点头，一边向门口走去一边仿佛有些开心似的冲他摆了摆手，“谢啦，利威尔。那么我现在去找艾伦要好了。他今天的训练计划应该还是你制定的吧，利威尔？”

“是，你有什么问题吗？”把另一份文件以如同在进行斩杀练习一般的姿势扔进眼前已经处理好的文件堆里，顺便暗暗诅咒了一下害的自己今天只能进行这种下辈子都不应该轮到自己来做的文书工作的蠢货，他可没忘记早上艾伦陪同他去向埃尔温进行例行的工作汇报时对方有些高深莫测的笑容，以及毫无愧疚感的把大把大把的文件扔过来的时候那比平时还要温和的眼神，这所有的一切都让他直觉埃尔温的后颈一定有些痒。

“没有什么哟利威尔。只是在想他这时候应该会在进行什么训练，然后我也比较好找嘛，”韩吉在即将跨出门槛的时候像是想到了些什么似的再一次回过头来，嘴角大大的不祥笑容让利威尔本就不好看的脸色又黑了一层，“那么这么说的话，你昨晚是在艾伦那里住下了吧？不要用那么可怕的眼神看着我嘛，利威尔。怎么样，在地下室度过的夜晚有没有些什么和往常不一样的感觉？可不可以考虑告诉我呢？”

利威尔不得不再次感叹这个混蛋四眼的过于敏锐的可怕洞察力，每次都能无比精准的抓住问题的要害与核心。但这次他并没有打算正面回答韩吉的问题，在他自己都不知道答案的情况下：“啊，算是吧。”

“难得的睡了个好觉，除此之外也没什么感想。”利威尔完全没有觉得自己在说谎或者是避重就轻，“今早检查的时候发现伤口好的差不多了，大概再过两天就能够再次操纵立体机动装置了。虽然现在开始重新尝试操纵也不是不可以，而且我个人觉得那种担心毫无必要，但是被双票否决了。”

“艾伦和埃尔温？”

“……”利威尔摊了摊手，懒得去否认。

“这可是个好消息啊，利威尔。但是我也要投上我的第三票反对票了，我和艾伦在这方面的看法是一致的，我们不能再让局势糟糕化了。”韩吉的眼神在一瞬间变得锐利起来，视线依然紧紧盯着他，这让利威尔感到了一种极度意外的压迫感，“不过话说回来，是和昨晚的良好睡眠有关系吗？虽然说充分的睡眠确实有助于你伤口的恢复，但是这未免——”

“但是什么，”利威尔的口吻变得有些不耐烦起来，韩吉甚至能读出其中的有些迫不及待地想要结束这场谈话的意味，“这该死的伤早就好得差不多了，再说本身就不是什么严重到能让我半身不遂的东西，只不过是今天才想起来要检查而已。结果已经摆在那儿了，以你的水平还需要我解释？”

“不要试图转移话题，利威尔。我可不希望你拿自己的身体开玩笑。”嘴上这么说着，却浑然不觉自己早已经已经被利威尔完完全全转移了话题的韩吉，完全注意到发现自己的关注重点已经被利威尔放在了什么地方。至少利威尔是这么觉得的。

“闭上你那张嘴，四眼白痴。”利威尔不乏有些故意的口出恶言，看不出是讽刺还是什么的微微耸了耸肩，“我的事情还轮不到你操心。反正我已经提前向埃尔温打过报告了，有意见你向他去提。难道不是你先提出来的吗？调查兵团现在战斗力紧缺什么的，所以你没有像见到奇行种一样高兴地跳起来，反倒和艾伦一样对着我大呼小叫的这可不像你。”

“我可没如你所愿变成巨人，麻烦的女人。”

“那么我就相信你的判断好了，利威尔。”韩吉重新微笑起来，恢复成了一贯大大咧咧的模样，不知道是因为什么忽然向利威尔竖起了大拇指，“干得好，利威尔。我想或许我该为此而去感谢一下艾伦？不过就算是艾伦估计也不会明白你究竟说了些什么的，我相信。那么回见——我可很期待下一次的实验呢。请你可一定要早点安排啊，拜托了利威尔！”

他没看错那个女人合上门时故意眨了眨眼的表情，然后他听到那个女人有些过于爽朗的笑声从门后传来：“说起来利威尔君，你今天似乎是不打算好好看着艾伦呢，作为他的监护人这样真的没问题吗？”

“你以为是谁的问题。”利威尔有些恶狠狠地瞪着手上的那份文件，毫不掩饰的凌厉目光似乎下一秒就能够将其灼穿，“除了那个愚蠢的小鬼之外，还有谁能给我惹出这样麻烦的问题？”

但却不知为何，他却无意识地做出了似乎与那个小鬼的愚蠢行径有得一拼的白痴表情。利威尔的嘴角微微上扬，看起来就像真正在笑一样。

或许连他自己，都没能彻底清楚那个笑容的含义。

030

艾伦•耶格尔一生中遭到过三次背叛。

第一次与第二次是来自同伴的背叛。最后一次是来自于他自己。他清楚第一次以及第二次的情形，但他永远不会知晓最后一次。

前两次，第一次来自于阿尼•莱恩哈特。第二次则来自于莱纳•布朗与贝特霍尔德•胡佛。莱纳•布朗与贝特霍尔德•胡佛的背叛，对他而言无疑将成为最为沉重的的一次。

850年。超大型巨人与铠之巨人于Wall•Rose内再度出现。

与女巨人阿尼•莱恩哈特一样，超大型巨人与铠之巨人——贝特霍尔德•胡佛以及莱纳•布朗，均隶属于104期毕业生。

他们自称自己的出身为“故乡”。

第一次面对背叛，他还能够拒绝相信甚至逃避战斗，而第二次他所能做的，就是战斗，简单纯粹直接的战斗。

即使内心深处再怎么抗拒去面对这一现实，他也已经明白，对他而言，最终的结局都只不过是进行注定而为的战斗与杀戮而已。他最多能做到的，就是歇斯底里地大喊着你们这些叛徒，然后取下他们的首级。

如此而已。因为他们背叛的不仅仅是他，而是全部人类。

这一事实不会有任何改变。

除艾伦•耶格尔外，韩吉率领的调查兵团也随即展开了与超大型巨人与凯之巨人的战斗。这场战斗持续的时间并不长，对他们而言甚至只有一瞬。

——在赶往托洛斯特区的宪兵团中途终于加入战斗之时。

胜负已经决出。

超大型巨人与铠之巨人，成功带走了当时“人类的希望”，同样拥有巨人之力的艾伦•耶格尔。以及不知为何同样拥有巨人之力的，尤弥尔。

托洛斯特区。

匹克西斯坐在Wall•Sina的城墙上，大口大口地咽下壶中已经剩余不多的烈酒，劣质酒精的味道在空气中蔓延着。自战斗警报发出之后就已经不再是可以悠闲的时光，而他的表情却依旧一如往常一般一派悠闲与舒适。

没有任何名为紧张的气息。对于任何不熟悉他的人而言。

“是你啊，埃尔温。”

当埃尔温•史密斯来到他的身旁时他甚至连眼皮都懒得抬起来，只是象征性的挥了挥手。那副吊儿郎当的模样让人很难相信他就是那个著名的驻扎兵团南部最高总司令，多特•匹克西斯。

吞下最后一口酒，匹克西斯充满遗憾地晃了晃已经再也无法发出声音的酒壶，这才终于有些不情不愿地拧紧了酒壶的盖子，然后站起身来。

在外人看来他无非是一个沉迷于酒精之中的糟老头，甚至可能会有其他更糟糕的评价，然而埃尔温再清楚不过，他的脑子并没有坏掉，至少还没有到被劣质酒精彻底毁坏的程度。恰恰相反，更多的时候他的预见性与判断力让埃尔温也有些自愧不如。

“你已经做好了，和腐朽古老的恶习生死与共的觉悟了吗？”匹克西斯看向正在托洛斯特区城墙下聚集的宪兵们，拍了拍埃尔温•史密斯的肩膀，“如你所愿，宪兵团已经彻底失去了它的地位，也不得不来到这片被巨人正在侵占的土地了……”

“是的……如您所见。”埃尔温•史密斯敬礼。

没有再说多余的话，因为彼此都已经心知肚明。

“我们，已经再也经受不起失败了……”

……

利威尔站在托洛斯特区的城墙上，双手抱肩，确认着自己的身体状况的同时也不忘看一眼脚下那些依然畏畏缩缩的宪兵们，不出声地咂了咂嘴。

尼克神父在离他几米远的地方瑟缩着，如同丧家之犬一般的姿态让他的心情无论如何也无法好起来。这两天不知为何产生的莫名其妙的烦躁，让他甚至开始有些孩子气的拒绝吃药，以及同意接受本应定期的进行医护检查。

他没有给出理由，任凭旁人怎么劝都没有用。那些药实在太苦，没有那个人盯着他也懒得再遵从医生的嘱咐乖乖吃下去。剩余的药片被他回头全部扔给了韩吉，理由是最简单不过的不要浪费，药品对整个兵团来说确实也算得上是稀缺品，他自己觉得自己并没有做错。

有脚步声走近，他知道来人究竟是谁，但不论是谁他现在都懒得回头。

“你觉得这样就可以让中央的那些家伙有所顾虑了吗？”

“不过也好，既然能够舍得把这帮饭桶派出来，也就足够说明上面对这件事情的重视了吧，埃尔温。”

埃尔温沉默，没有回答他的问题。

“喂，埃尔温，关于带回艾伦这件事，你有几成的把握？”

仿佛是已经不耐烦了一般，直接抛出了问题的核心，“按你的人类大义的法则，这次的艾伦•耶格尔，值得你拯救的价值又有多少？”

“……他不仅仅是可以巨人化的人类，更是人类的希望，不要把他想的那么没有价值。”埃尔温终于开口，语气平缓而凝重，只是不知为何第一次毫无说服力，“当初主动提出要接管他的人可是你，我也是衡量过了得失才会同意的。我不可能让人类再失去获胜的筹码，在这点上我和你的心情是相同的。所以我个人来讲，并不建议你参与这次的作战。”

“这是你最后的决定吗，埃尔温？”利威尔依旧没有回头，一旁的尼克神父投过来有些惊异的视线，那让他无端的觉得有些不爽，“如果这次你成功的把握能够在五成以上，我就答应你的要求。很过分吗？”

“我不知道。这是我唯一能给的答复，利威尔。我不是不清楚艾伦在你心里的地位，但我不知道甚至到了比你的命还重要的地步。过多的个人感情会影响你的判断，利威尔。这个道理你不会不明白吧？”

埃尔温的语气一瞬间变得冷峻且僵硬起来，这个人在某种层面上非常善于运用他那平缓而又毫无波澜的声线，但这次他并没有，“我不会做任何没有把握的承诺，所以这一次我没有给你回答的资格。”

“我问你，你究竟把艾伦•耶格尔那孩子，看作什么呢？他真的值得你舍弃一切而去拯救吗，利威尔？”

“没有什么。”他活动着自己那条不久前还依旧有些疼痛的左腿，即使是伤口早已愈合，但那种因许久未曾运动而无法忽视的僵硬感依旧令他难以习惯，“和你一样，我没有期待他成为什么。我只是不想失去他，仅此而已。”

“你说的那些我都明白。”利威尔平铺直叙地说道，语气毫无波澜，“这也正是我的最理性的判断。你教我的东西我并没有忘记，我也更不可能急着让自己去死。我只是不希望看到你带回来的，只有那家伙的尸体而已。”

“……我们曾经差一点失去他，利威尔。那一次是你把他带了回来，我们也因此损失惨重。”埃尔温尝试着重新微笑起来，就算如此也掩盖不足全身突然毕露的杀气，以及浓重的悲哀，“只有这点我可以向你保证。我们不可能再次失去最初也是最后的希望，永远不会。”

“如果说为了人类，还是为了自己，你从来都只会选择前者吧，埃尔温。我们都欠你的，因为你让我们都活了下来。只是很不幸的是，我有时候也是个自私的家伙。即使那种自私会让我丧命也没关系。我相信你的判断，但这不代表我会永远赞同你做出的决定。”

“别太感情用事，利威尔。”埃尔温叹了口气，“好吧，我会把他带回来的，所以至少，在我彻底失败之前，请你还是先最好忍耐。”

“好吧，”利威尔转过身来，金色的眼中毫无波澜，“就当是为那小鬼欠下好的，埃尔温，这次算是我欠你的人情。如果这次你真的成功履行了你的诺言的话，那么人情就让艾伦那小鬼还吧。”

“……”

埃尔温沉默着望向利威尔渐渐远去的背影，没有再说多余的话。他知道他已经得到了保证，即使这保证并不完全有效。

埃尔温•史密斯拒绝任何毫无必要的冒险。而这一次他更是从心底里拒绝利威尔刚才暗示过无数次的参战提议。不仅仅是出于对调查兵团保存实力的考虑，更多的顾虑在于，他无法保证他是否能够成功应付艾伦•耶格尔会因利威尔参战而可能出现的种种意外状况。

他比谁都要清楚利威尔的性子，甚至比艾伦•耶格尔还要更清楚上几分。正面阻止的话他永远也不可能拦下利威尔，艾伦•耶格尔或许会有成功的可能，但现在作为诱发这一切的导火索的他根本无法做到这一点。

……如若失去了艾伦•耶格尔，自此人类将陷入历史上最为黑暗的年代。

可能自此再也没有重获光明的机会。

他知道。多特•匹克西斯知道。利威尔也同样知道。

所以……他们绝没有输掉的可能。因为他们已经没有了任何输掉的资格。

呐，艾伦，已经没有了余地的抉择的话，你会选择哪一边呢？

是随波逐流以求得最后的生存，还是誓死以命而抗争呢？

“喂，艾伦。”利威尔有些发狠的望向远处起起伏伏不甚清楚的地平线，皮鞋在地板上踏出清脆的响声来。他毫不怀疑艾伦•耶格尔会做出的选择，就像他比谁都要清楚埃尔温会做出的回答一样。

他的双手紧紧攥起，从牙缝中挤出细微的字眼，“如果你还是记得自己是一名士兵的话，那就至少在最后一刻，也不要忘了履行身为士兵的责任啊。”

他甚至有些不切实际的在想，如果那个叫做艾伦•耶格尔的家伙就正站在他面前的话，他一定要恶狠狠地揪住他的领子，然后把这些话一个字一个字地塞到他的脑子里去，哪怕施以适当的暴力也没关系，他确信他有这个资格。如果能够让那个小鬼稍微爱护爱护自己的生命的话，他其实一点也不介意动用自己并不怎么想要动用的这种手段。

“至少……在战场上，不要犹豫地，为了自己而活下来啊。”

他最后这样说道。

031

当三笠•阿克曼醒来之时，已经是一切都结束的时刻。

无视了全身仿佛要碎掉的疼痛，她拼命直起身来四处张望，她不记得那场战斗的结果，所以她现在急于去确认艾伦的安危，“艾伦……艾伦呢？”

她发疯一般的看向阿明，用的几乎是祈求的语气：“告诉我，艾伦在哪里？”

而她得到的只有这样的答复，这样的答复她无论如何也无法接受。

——“被掳走了。尤弥尔也一样，被贝特霍尔德和莱纳……”

“从那之后，已经过了五小时了……”

“有谁，追上去了吗？”

“没有。”阿明轻轻地摇摇头，同时也切断了她的最后一丝希望。

“……没有人吗……”她不抱希望的喃喃，名为绝望的感情开始铺天盖地地朝她涌来，“上一次，艾伦被女巨人带走，我立即追上去，和利威尔兵长一起战斗，才好不容易将他救回来的……但是，已经是五小时以后了……”

“呐，阿明，艾伦为什么……总是要去离我们很远的地方呢。”

“那个时候也好，之后那么长的时间也好，艾伦他好像一直，都是这么任性呢……”三笠弯下腰去捡起掉落在地上的围巾，还在隐隐发作的头痛让她有些难受的咬了咬嘴唇，“明明我只是，想要陪在他身边就好……”

“为什么，我连这个资格也没有了呢……”

阿明阿诺德看向她的背影，有些苦笑着低下头去，装作认真在整理自己立体机动装置的皮带，“话说回来好像真是这样呢……艾伦从以前开始，就在独自一个人一路狂奔着，把我们，都扔到了身后呢……”

“哪怕是利威尔兵长，恐怕也都没办法阻止吧。艾伦自己说只是为了和那个人并肩站一起，所以每天都在努力，但是实际上他也比谁都清楚吧，不论是不是他所期望的……却总会是这样的结果呢。”

“所以，那一定是他与生俱来的才能，从那天开始就已经注定好的才能吧……利威尔兵长也一定是知道的，但是他也什么都没有说……”

“明明只是这样而已……”三笠将脸深深埋进了围巾里，“我只是不想再失去我的家人而已……”

“明明只是……”

明明只是这样而已。

为什么自己连这样的资格都还是会失去呢……

大概从那个时候就已经开始了吧。很多年后，三笠•阿克曼在某次去看望艾伦•耶格尔时有些无意识的想着。

已经是习惯性的将脸埋进围巾里，她开始无声地哭泣。

明明是从很多年前就已经注定了的事情了，那个人注定一次又一次将自己抛在身后的事情。

为什么自己，还依然没有发觉呢？

她曾经无法想象失去艾伦•耶格尔的生活。但之后她发现，或许自己从一开始起就没能够的得到过。艾伦•耶格尔是她的家人，最后的家人，她没能保护得了他，而或许他从最开始就并不需要自己的保护。

三笠•阿克曼从没有习惯过失去，但她的一生却一直在失去中度过着。

她先后失去了她所有的家人，以及挚友，她不知道她还能失去些什么。即使是勉强支撑着活到了曾经每个人都妄想过的和平年代，她却发现自己的内心似乎比以往还要空虚。她已经很久没能够梦见艾伦了，即使如今这已经是最后的她能够见到他的唯一方式。

大概自己是真的死心了吧。她有些自嘲的笑笑，脖上已经发灰发旧也再不温暖的围巾却还依旧被她宝贝一样的戴着，在冷风中漫无目的地飘动。

已经过去多少年了，她已经不知道了，而这条围巾也最终成了她唯一能够与过去有所联系的手段。

她知道如今的艾伦过的一定很好，在以那样的生存方式痛苦地活了整整一生之后，她毫不怀疑那是他应得的回报。

只有这样想她才能够获得少许的安慰。

一定还是和那个人在一起，在另一个世界，即使有人一直坚持着那个世界并不存在的说法也其实没有关系。

她只是想要尝试去相信而已，至少能够让她获得一丝一毫的安慰也好。一个人的生活不是那么容易支撑下去，那种无能为力的孤独感与悲哀是她最为厌恶的东西。

这么久了，她终于快要习惯他这次真的是彻底离开她这一事实了。

这习惯的感觉甚至可以用可怕来形容。即使她无比抗拒，她也没有任何逃避的余地。这是自后一次他毫不犹豫的抛下了她，然后选择独自前往一个她根本无法涉足的世界。

那个世界她还没有涉足的权利。

因为她是为数不多的拥有名为活下来的权利的人。与此相应的代价，便是她永久失去了选择让自己死亡这一选项的机会。

她唯一清楚的，是那个世界没有梦魇。没有鲜血。没有杀戮。

而她也无法再见到他。

因为她也压根没有陪在他身边的资格。

除了那个人之外都不会有人拥有的资格。

因为艾伦前往的世界，名为死亡，也是她再也无法触及的禁地。

032

当以重伤员的身份被马车护送回托洛斯特区的韩吉第一次睁开眼的时候，她第一眼就看到了利威尔。对方正坐在她的床边看着些什么，察觉到她的视线之后就立即将手头的那几张纸扔到了一边。

尽管对方脸上还依旧是那副万年不变的表情，她却无比确信她从对方的表情中读到了那么一丝焦急与宽心的意味。

“……醒了啊，韩吉。”

利威尔的声音有些沙哑，她这才后知后觉的发现对方其实一直在等自己醒来，“这几个小时来我就一直没有听到过任何的消息了，你知道些什么吗？”

虽然直觉空气中的气氛有些不对头，但她一向是属于懒得看气氛讲话的那种类型，尽管一直被埃尔温提醒讲话要注意场合，只是她平素吊儿郎当惯了也就从没去在意那些事情。所以她直接照实说了：“我不知道。”

稍微转了转有些僵硬的脖颈，她放弃了从床上坐起来这个无异于是自杀的想法，“我唯一能帮他们判断的，就只有超大型巨人与铠之巨人最有可能前往的地方了。毕竟在那种情况之下，他们极度需要一个可以安全地恢复体力的地方……经过了一场战斗，哪怕墙外的巨人比不上艾伦那么强，但想必也是要消耗不少他们的体力的吧……”

韩吉将之前她的推断继续重新述说了一遍，尽管已经过去了很久，也可能她所知道的已经没有半点价值，“假定他们去往的地方是Wall•Maria的相反方向，再假定他们长途跋涉之后消耗了不少体力的话……那么他们选择的地方就只有那里。夜晚之前，如果在夜晚之前埃尔温能够抵达的话……”

“等等，利威尔，”韩吉忽然一下子停住了话头，她下意识的看了一眼从刚才起就不发一言的利威尔，然后愣住了。

“忽然问起这些……不对，这些你不会不知道才对。”韩吉拿起放在床头的眼睛戴上，然后又因为立刻袭来的疼痛而重新回到龇牙咧嘴的状态，“我可以问问，你究竟打算做些什么吗？”

“呐，利威尔，在你眼里那孩子究竟是什么呢？”

与埃尔温提出的一模一样的问题。但是韩吉的显然要更命中问题的核心。

“他真的值得你舍弃你的安危而去拯救吗，利威尔？如果你没能活下来的话，你会让那孩子怎么办呢？”

利威尔依旧没有回答。自从听到韩吉的回答之后他就一直陷入了这样的沉思之中，甚至会让人觉得他有些心不在焉。但韩吉清楚，这是利威尔每次做出决定之前所必经的状态。这种时候并不适合问话，如果真的想问出点什么来的话就只能等待，即使是韩吉也同样明白这一点。

“我没将他看作什么。我也只是想去救他而已。这是我唯一能做的。”

沉默许久之后利威尔再次开口，却只有短短的的几句话：“谢谢你，韩吉，我知道了。”

“真是意外啊，你竟然也会这样感谢人。不过那种话，我想你还是留着给别人说吧。说不定艾伦还正等着你这句话呢哟？”韩吉有些无所谓的这样说着，冲利威尔摆了摆手，“可要记得把我珍贵的巨人小鬼带回来啊，利威尔？关于上次说好的实验，你可还没有履行你的诺言啊。”

“知道了。”利威尔站起身来，依旧是万年不变的表情，“我可以向你保证。”

在韩吉见到利威尔之后就隐约形成的猜测如今得到了再明确不过的证实。说不清楚是高兴还是别的些什么的韩吉有些无奈的揉了揉自己的眉心，然后重新露出在对方眼里与没心没肺可以划等号的笑容来。

“不过，我还是不得不说，恭喜你啊。”

“这身打扮，还真是久违了呢，利威尔。”

正在调整腿部皮带的利威尔的动作忽然停滞了一秒，之后他便仿佛什么也没发生一样的重新直起身来，毫无光泽的金色双瞳直直地看向韩吉：“很久了吗，可我总觉得，并没有过去多久啊。”

“虽然我也等得有够心焦的，不过幸好赶上了。”利威尔轻描淡写地说着，“你确定要阻止我吗，韩吉分队长？”

面前是一身戎装的利威尔。他究竟打算去做什么也随之昭然若揭。甚至根本用不着去确认，一个月前的伤对于他的影响已经完全消失。

时间仿佛在那一瞬间倒流了，回到了他负伤之前，回到了第57次墙外调查之前，回到了……所有人都还在之前。

他似乎还是那个利威尔，战场上所向披靡的利威尔，但好像又有点什么区别。只是究竟具体是什么区别，哪怕是聪明如韩吉•佐耶，也完全没有办法一五一十地说出来。

已经许久未曾见到过他这副打扮的韩吉，只好微微眯起了眼睛，然后毫不吝啬地对着利威尔竖起了她的大拇指。

“说真的，利威尔，我本来已经做好了半年内都看不到你重新穿上战斗服的心理准备了呢。不过别光顾着艾伦，也小心点你自己，不然艾伦那孩子究竟会做出什么来我可不敢保证啊。”

“那种小鬼能做出来什么。”已经将立体机动装置检查完毕，正在披上披风的利威尔淡淡地开口，“如果他真的敢那样做的话，不论埃尔温怎么拦着我，我都一定会杀了他的，所以你大可以趁早放心。”

“还有，韩吉。”利威尔毫无预兆地再度开口。

“嗯，还有什么事吗，利威尔？”刚准备继续躺在床上装死的韩吉有些不情不愿地重新睁开了眼睛，“不过事先说好了，你接下来究竟要做什么，我可绝对是什么都不知道哦？”

“如果我不小心没把他带回来的话，你可别怪罪我。”

“啊，你是说这件事啊。没关系，虽然说我相信你不会的。”韩吉的眼神重新变得锐利起来，语气也严肃了不少，“不过别让我看到你和艾伦的两具尸体，我讨厌那样，你知道。”

“啊。”利威尔淡淡地说着，没有回头，“我确实知道。”

没必要再说什么话了。

彼此都没有阻拦对方的意思。因为彼此在这方面都有着相类的固执。一旦下定决心之后就再也没有更改的可能，这也是韩吉最欣赏利威尔的一点。

更何况，那样的利威尔，还真是久违了啊。

——无论你期待或者不期待，所有的一切都终将来临。

没有或好或坏，正确不正确与否，有的只有，死亡或尚未死亡两个结果。

033

做出这样大胆的决定究竟要多少勇气呢，利威尔并不清楚。他唯一能够祈祷的，就只有自己别最终落得个和头脑发热的小鬼一样的下场而已。

他知道自己这样的决定八成在别人看来，就正是只有头脑发热的新兵才可能做得出来。甚至连他自己也觉得大胆的不可思议。

没有哪怕最小型的索敌阵型的辅助，气体与刀刃的消耗也不可能得到任何补充。在墙外只身策马狂奔本就是一件自寻死路的行为，而他现在就正在这么做。但他十分确信，自己一定能够活着抵达巨树之森。

不仅仅是抵达，而是在抵达之后还一定会有战斗的余力。

这对他而言不是拼上性命的赌博，而是确定的事实。

利威尔对自己的实力拥有足够的自信，这也是除了他之外没有人可能拥有的信心。他并不是自负甚高。

在绝对的实力之前，所有的言语都黯然失色。

目前尚可以庆幸的是他的目标明确，也就因此省掉了不少无所谓的消耗。

幸好，他花费的时间并不算长。这一路上的状况甚至可以用风平浪静来形容，他没有看到哪怕是一头巨人的身影，而Wall•Rose墙外给他的印象从不应该是如此。这种表面的祥和并没有让他心中的不安就此消失，反倒更是增加了他对主战场战况的几分忧虑。

能让附近的所有巨人都聚集起来的理由只有一个。那就是……

也只可能是……

巨树之森中正在上演的惨烈战斗在下一秒钟映入他的眼帘。并不能说多么乐观，却幸好也并不是自己所估计的最坏状况。

从马背上一跃而下，他的战马发出凄厉的长嘶。确认好立体机动装置一切正常之后，他缓缓拔出刀来，浓重的杀气开始在他身旁聚集。

时隔许久之后的第一次杀戮，对他而言正要开始。

艾伦•耶格尔一度以为自己看到了幻觉。甚至差点将这一切归结于死前的记忆回放。毕竟这一切实在令人难以置信，就像曾经的一切倒带重放一样。

他甚至已经做好了死亡的心理准备。从面前突然出现了无数蜂拥而至的巨人的时刻他就已经差不多放弃了活下去的念头。

三笠•阿克曼已经身负重伤，埃尔温•史密斯所率领的调查兵团及宪兵团也已经陷入了与被铠之巨人与超大型巨人吸引而来的无数巨人的苦战之中。即使埃尔温•史密斯的这一战术成功阻挡了超大型巨人与铠之巨人的逃跑，但如今他们也已经无法撤退。

恢复速度比他快上一些的尤弥尔尚且拥有自保的能力，就算如此在渐渐的战斗中也已经有些体力不支。而他只能徒劳的望着自己尚未恢复的双手，在无力的绝望之中等待死亡的到来。

他并不甘心这样的结局，只是显然这一次他不会再有比上次好的运气。他憎恨这样无力的自己，这样只能看着所有人在自己眼前一个个死去的自己。他能够感觉得到随着巨人的走近而逐渐累积起的绝望，那份绝望在一点点蚕食着他的不甘。他甚至已经尝试着闭上了眼睛。

是三笠•阿克曼的惊呼将他拉回了现实。

战场仿佛在那一刻定格了。安静得连呼吸声都清晰可闻。映入所有人眼里的，是四处飞溅的血液，以及接二连三倒下的巨人。

艾伦•耶格尔甚至以为自己看到了神明。掌握着生杀大权的神明。那自由流畅的战斗永远无人可以比肩。他以为这次是自己的幻觉，或者是自己已经混乱的记忆中又一次毫无预兆地出现的片段。但他更宁愿去相信这不是。

因为他又一次看到了那独属于调查兵团的徽章。

迎风飘舞的自由之翼。

在他的脑海中浮现出了那个名字。他并不想承认那是从那天开始起他在心里默念过最多次的名字，更不想承认那个人竟然真的出现在了自己面前。

“利威尔……兵长……”他几乎是从喉咙深处挤出来的发音。

“您……为什么……”

而那个似乎对他一脸的不可置信有些不耐烦的人，如同上次那样威风凛凛地站在巨人的尸体之上，以他最熟悉的语气，像上次那样冷冷地质问着。

“喂，小鬼，给我解释清楚。你到底是就打算这样哭哭啼啼地死去，还是按你说的那样，重新站起来战斗呢？”

那是多少日以来，艾伦•耶格尔的脸上重新浮现出的，第一个笑容。

“我……”他尝试以自己所能发出的最大音量，大声回答道，“我……会战斗！利威尔兵长，我会和您一起……一起战斗的！”

“战斗不战斗的，先给我把你的身体恢复了再说。”利威尔低头检查着自己的刀刃损耗，上面沾染的巨人血液令他不快的皱起了眉，“我去那边看看情况，医疗班的人应该很快就过来了。在身体恢复之前不要轻举妄动。”

“阿克曼士兵。”

“在！”

三笠•阿克曼的脸上有着些微的感激，但那很快就消失了。

“你……做得很好。”没有过多的赞美，只是短短几个字而已，但那对三笠来讲也已经足够，“你能不能撑住……两分钟的时间？以艾伦目前的恢复速度，至多需要两分钟的时间。”

“你能做到吗？”

“是为了艾伦的话，没问题。”她回答得很小声，但却依旧斩钉截铁。

“请您……放心。”

850年。巨树之森一战。超大型巨人与铠之巨人被重伤后逃脱。

尤弥尔开始逃亡。

调查兵团成功夺回艾伦•耶格尔。

艾伦•耶格尔，成功回归调查兵团。

三天后，尤弥尔被成功逮捕，交由宪兵团看管。

在调查兵团的努力之下，尤弥尔同意回归调查兵团。

最终，调查兵团从希斯特利亚口中成功得知关于墙壁的秘密。

赌上全人类的死战自此落下帷幕。

——强大的羁绊，以及强大的内心，才是成为胜利者的最终条件。

034

知道吗……你，不可以哭。

没有得到资格的话，是不会被允许哭泣的。

不管是为了什么人也好，仅仅是为了自己也罢，怎样都好，你从没有哭泣的资格。

因为眼泪是太过沉重之物。

因为一旦哭泣的话，就再也无法舍弃掉自己曾经下定决心可以舍弃的所有。

也会因此而再也无法飞翔。

035

“喂，知道吗，你哭起来的样子可真够丑的。”

“或者说，我可从不觉得那是什么赏心悦目的表情。至少我绝不会为了这样的事情哭泣。”

利威尔皱着眉头，嫌弃的看了一眼因为自己的那句话而终于止住了哭泣，并重新露出了有些惊诧的表情的艾伦，随手将有些汗湿的外套脱下来搭在肩上，抬脚往宪兵团支部所在的方向走去。

这不是第一次，艾伦•耶格尔在慰灵墙前哭泣，距离第一次他们来这里也不过才一个月的时间而已。利威尔也清楚地知道这也绝不可能是最后一次。

这一个月间发生的事情，甚至比往年一年间所发生的都还要多，无论是死亡还是背叛，都已经达到了触目惊心的程度。

他很清楚这些东西的分量，所以这也是第一次，他不想阻止艾伦。即使他再怎么憎恨这里，当艾伦提出想要再来看看这里的时候他也没有过多的拒绝就点了头。而仿佛看出了利威尔的反常的艾伦，在临走前仿佛为让自己放心一般，有些刻意地信向他认真保证自己了不会再度情绪失控，结果只换来了利威尔狠狠的一记白眼。

明明只过去了一个月，墙上的名字却还依旧在增多，曾经只是伴随着每次的墙外调查而缓慢增加着的名单，如今却呈现出一种无可挽回的疯狂态势来。他甚至能够准确地说出那上面的每一个名字属于哪场战役，托洛斯特抑或厄尔特加，还是属于巨树之森。

包括曾经的利威尔班，以及曾经的分队长米克在内的名字都还依旧历历在目。他十分肯定韩吉已经来过了，因为他注意到了米克的名字上并不明显的手指印痕。尽管那个女人从来嘴上不说，也似乎从来都大大咧咧看似没心没肺，但实际上，他知道那家伙比谁都更看重情谊这种东西。

埃尔温的预言得到了最好的印证。

“在之后的时间中，你们都将逐渐死去。此后，或许每一个在场的人都将不再存在于这世界上。”

懒得再去看他的部下一眼，就算如此却依然以不咸不淡的语气继续着之前的话题，也并不管对方能够听进去多少，“迟早有一天，你会明白的，死亡是你必须要接受的事情。那些人，不是依靠着你的眼泪就能够活下来的。”

“可是，兵长……”艾伦喃喃着，依旧站在慰灵墙前，头依旧低垂着，没有丝毫想要挪动脚步的意思，“我好像，从没见到过您哭呢……”

“你是想说眼泪那种东西吗，小鬼。”尝试着想要以讽刺的语调说出来，但最终发现还是失败了，“所谓的眼泪，就只是属于败者的印记而已。也就是只有弱者，才会一直做出的事情……”

“我好像，早就忘记了那是什么啊。”利威尔的声音在一瞬间变得有些飘渺，就算如此万年冰封的脸上也并没有一丝一毫的感情波动，“不是只有你才见过地狱。在这里的每一个人，他们见过的地狱，只可能比你还要绝望。”

“因为他们见识过的地狱，是真正的死亡。”

“您是说……？”并不是不想答话，而是找不到合适的能够继续的话语，于是只好这样说出自己也觉得毫无意义的句子来。 

“如果哭有用的话，我们就不需要战斗了。光顾着哭就够了。”毫无预兆的停下脚步，但是并没有回头，“这一次，我以为你至少该懂点事了。为什么还是一点长进都没有呢，小鬼？” 

“那是因为……即使是现在我也不会觉得，他们的牺牲，是值得的啊……”艾伦的声音依旧有些哽咽，“在这里的每一个人，都比我有价值的多，和我比起来，他们才更有活下来的价值啊……”

“闭嘴。”利威尔的声音一瞬间变得冷硬起来，“如果不是认定你有值得他们牺牲的价值的话，你以为他们中的哪一个人会心甘情愿的去死吗？”

“我……”

“你永远不可能代替他们去死，因为你自己的死亡迟早有一天也会到来的，或许很快，就是明天。如果你自责的一切，只是源自于他们是因为你才死去的这件事的话，那么我奉劝你趁早放弃这种想法。”

“如果你觉得这样的你就已经是罪大恶极了的话，那么我，可就是早应该下地狱的存在了。你以为凭借你现在的能力，能够在战场上支撑着活多久，还是，按你的话来讲，能够回应他们的多少期望呢？”

他忽然有些庆幸，艾伦•耶格尔并没有看到他此时的表情。不会有谁比他还清楚，那些话究竟是在讲给谁听。

“在得到答案之前，所有的眼泪都只会成为阻碍你前进的东西。”

那是利威尔决定舍弃的东西，也是从未想要得到的东西。

“呐，那么兵长，你现在……可以哭哦。”

等他反应过来的时候已经被对方从背后紧紧拥住。如此熟悉的声音，以及从背后传来的许久未曾感受过熟悉的体温。这一切都不知为何让他无法抗拒。他本想挣脱开那个小鬼的怀抱，本想狠狠的质疑他或许并不那么干净的双手以及衬衫，本想像之前多少次那样恶狠狠地一脚将他踹离自己，但对方接下来的话让他不知为何丧失了一半的力气。

“我说过的……我希望成为兵长的依靠。这一次，我还以为我再也无法见到您了呢……虽然说到头来最后还是依靠了您的力量，只不过我还能够抱着您这个事实，就足以令我很开心了。”

在对方刻意压低的声音之中，很久之前还能隐约察觉到的些许稚嫩早已经荡然无存。

“在我的面前哭泣的话，不是什么丢脸的事情，也不会因此让您再背上多余的痛苦的。因为我也想替您，分担掉所有阻碍您前进的负担啊……”

“我只是不想让您，再这样辛苦下去啊……”

利威尔低下头去，能够感觉得到对方环着自己的手臂又紧了些。他尝试着让自己的声音不再有那么明显的颤抖，只是似乎徒劳无功，“喂，小鬼。你究竟，有没有听明白我在说些什么？”

“在战争真正结束之前，我都不会有哭泣的资格啊。”

“说着这些空口无凭的大话，就真的以为自己长大了吗，开什么玩笑……”

“你以为……”

他能够感受到有温热的液体流过自己的面颊。不再干涩的眼眶却依旧是生疼的。他能够确认得到自己的嘴角依旧维持着一贯的弧度，也能够保证自己的表情与往常相比没有更多的变化。这样毫无预兆的眼泪让他甚至有些想笑。他并不知道自己的眼泪为何而流，也不想知道。

那些温热的液体流过自己的脸颊，然后渐渐浸湿了自己的领巾。他不知道原来自己的眼泪竟然也会这样，流着流着到了想止也止不住的地步。只是还是面无表情，他甚至没有发出任何的声音，就那样流着眼泪，像是要补回这么多年积攒下来的所有分量那样不断地流着。

艾伦•耶格尔并没有经过他的允许就将他搂在了怀里。这样也好，他并不希望谁看到这样的自己，哪怕是艾伦•耶格尔也绝对不行。

这场无声的哭泣并没有持续多久，那些无聊的液体很快就开始停止从他的眼眶中奔涌而出，这让他暗暗松了口气。将微微皱起的眉头重新舒展开来，从他重新从艾伦怀中抬起头来的那一刻起，所有的感情波动就已经从他的脸上彻底消失不见，再也难觅痕迹。

“兵长……”那双翠绿色的眸子里写满了很多东西，几乎快要满溢出来，但现在的他并没有去一一解读的力气。

“叫我利威尔。”他的表达方式一向简单粗暴，在这种事情上他并不喜欢拐弯抹角，“我命令你吻我，艾伦•耶格尔。明白吗，我命令你……”

“记住你今天，对我说的所有。你知道的，我痛恨所有不遵守诺言的家伙。”

“是你害我又学会哭泣这种软弱的事情的，所以你……”

“……我明白的。您的所有，就让我来替您承担吧，您的双肩上的所有分量……不，这是我的请求。我请求您，一定要给我那样的资格……”

他们在慰灵墙前接吻。仿佛彼此都不会再有没有明天般的接吻。

利威尔在唇间尝到了腥甜的味道。

不知是眼泪还是血液的味道，不过无论是哪种都没有关系。

……如果眼泪会成为您的负担的话，那么那种负担就请让我来扛吧。

我想成为您的依靠。所以拜托您，让我替您分担些您的痛苦吧。

这是我的承诺。我不会再让您如此难过了。

所以请您……在哭泣之后，请您尝试着微笑吧。

利威尔兵长。利威尔……兵长。

034

Wer nur seine Machtlosigkeit beklagt, kann nichts verändern.

即使无能为力地叹息，也无法改变任何现状。

Der Junge von einst wird bald das schwarze Schwert ergreifen.

为此而来的男孩抓住了那把黑色之剑。

Bald eines Tages wird er dem Schicksal die Zähne zeigen.

不久后的一天他将向命运展露獠牙。

——凡是改变世界之人，必是能够有所舍弃之人。

什么都不能舍弃的话，又能够做到些什么呢。

035

“我会和你，一起战斗的啊！哪怕你有什么难言之隐，我也不会责怪你的……因为无论发生什么事，我都是站在你这边的啊！”

希斯特利亚疯狂地大喊，她希望她至少能够听得进去只言片语，但是眼前的这个既熟悉又陌生的尤弥尔却流露出了更为悲戚的神情。

“呐，希斯特利亚。”尤弥尔以她压根不熟悉的悲伤语调说着，仿佛下一秒就要哭出来一般，“我之所以抓你回来，都只是为了我自己啊……”

“你知道的，高塔一战中，我差点就没命了……我真的已经厌倦这一切了……死亡，杀戮，这个世界我真的已经厌倦了。我惧怕死亡，也只是一心想着自己能够得救而已。结果我竟然还对你说出了‘这一切都是为了你’这种其实什么都算不上的烂话。”

“自始至终我都是为了我自己。我为了我自己能够活下去……”

“但是，求求你了，希斯特利亚……请你，至少，救救我这个烂人吧！”

希斯特利亚闭上眼睛，再度睁开眼时她的双眼里已经没有了任何的迷茫。

“我不是才说过了吗。”她尝试着微笑，结果只做出了一个似哭非笑的表情，“无论发生什么事，我都会站在你这一边的。”

——无论发生什么事，我都会站在你这一边的。

直到死亡为止……我都会一直陪在你的身旁。

“我不回去。”这已经是不知道多少次的碰壁了。

被宪兵团关押在地下牢房的尤弥尔显露出了她身上十足的流氓个性，软硬不吃，这让看守她的那些宪兵感受到了深深的头疼与无奈。

即使是同样隶属于104期的柯尼和萨沙来劝她回去，她也依然是一直恶言相向，比面对那些宪兵时还要更加胡闹。

尤弥尔并不想回归调查兵团，与这个结果相比她似乎更宁愿去死，这一事实让包括希斯特利亚在内的所有人都感到了一阵深深的无奈。

“我去劝劝她。”最后希斯特利亚站起身来，目光中的决意无比清晰，“胡闹也该有个限度，而且……”

“我想她了。”

这半个月来她的话比往常明显少了不少。无论是谁都能看出来她心情不佳，但就算如此她也从未掉过一滴眼泪。

“……知道我为什么要来吗，尤弥尔。”她轻声发问道，费力地咽下一口唾沫，她继续缓缓问道，“你真的，想要死掉吗？”

尤弥尔看也没看她一眼，但最终还是点了点头。

“……”

“你知道吗，我喜欢你，所以我不想让你死，更不可能让你死。这样的话你究竟还要我说多少遍？”她涨红了脸，金色的碎发因为激动而有些凌乱的散在额前，“所以求求你了，和我们回去吧……如果说这样的想法也会被你视为是自私的话，那你就继续这样自以为是好了，我也再不会管你了！”

因为对方突如其来的告白而彻底愣在了原地的尤弥尔，十指终于缓缓攀附上了牢房冰冷的栅栏，希斯特利亚甚至能够看到她极为明显的颤抖。

半晌，像是终于有所反应一般，尤弥尔终于极其缓慢又极其迟钝地点了点头，死灰色的眸子里第一次重新出现了光亮：“好。”

“……我和你回调查兵团，希斯特利亚。”

“只要他们能够让我活下去，我不会去介意他们怎样看我……”

“……谢谢你，尤弥尔。”希斯特利亚有些苦涩地说着，就算如此也依旧维持着她一贯的笑容，“之前那些，我一定会当做从没发生过的。我说过。我不希望你死掉，因为我是死掉也无所谓的人，但你不一样。”

在她身后，宪兵团的人已经开始了不耐烦的催促。希斯特利亚•雷斯有些愤愤地看了他们一眼，随后毫不留恋地转身离开。

她重新开口，声音很轻，但她确信尤弥尔一定听到了。

她说：“尤弥尔，我等你回来。”

她说，我等你回来。

036

“呐，我不在的这几天，兵长您有好好吃药吗？虽然我知道您的伤已经完全没有问题了，但是之前医生的嘱咐，您应该不会没有听到吧？”

艾伦轻车熟路地在利威尔房间的储物柜中翻找着些什么，故意忽视了背后利威尔忽然投射过来的凌厉目光，将之前利威尔要求自己拿东西从柜中取了出来，递到对方的手上，“啊，兵长您要的清洁剂。”

瓶中在他记忆中本来是满满当当的液体只残余了小半瓶，而那只不过是不到一个月的时间而已，这让艾伦•耶格尔无端的生出了一种敬畏。

“怎么又是这么快就用完了……看起来又得和团长打声招呼了呢，利威尔兵长，也不知道库房里还有没有新的……”

哪怕是有再多瓶新的估计也还是不够您用啊。

想了想为了保命还是最终没有把那句话说出口。艾伦•耶格尔比谁都要深谙在利威尔面前的保命之法，所谓一定要懂得适时地闭上嘴巴。

“没有。”利威尔突如其来的回答把他吓了一跳，他能够察觉到其中隐含的怒气，但他并不清楚这怒气为何而起。

“对不起兵长，但您的意思是……？”他小心翼翼地开口询问，同时做好了被对方训斥的心理准备，只是利威尔接下来的话让他直接愣在了原地。

“我说了，我没有吃。”明明是无比冰冷的语气，在艾伦耳中却好似赌气一般，这种认知让他忍不住弯了弯嘴角，“不明白吗？那是谁的责任。”

“那些麻烦的东西都被我扔给韩吉了，要抱怨也找她去。反正我是不会吃的。而且，你能说没有你的责任吗？”

“那您的意思是，如果有我在旁边劝您的话，您就会乖乖吃药了是吗？”艾伦按捺着心中忽然涌现出的狂喜，呼吸也随之变得急促起来，“我可以把这理解为是命令吗，兵长？请您放心，我一定会遵从的，所以也……”

下一秒从腹部传来的剧痛让他忍不住弯下腰去，就算如此他嘴角的笑意也并没有消失。刚才结结实实给了他一拳的利威尔拿着艾伦递给他的清洁剂瓶子，有些居高临下的看向他的眼睛，明明依旧是波澜不惊的表情，不知为何艾伦竟从中读出了些许的笑意。

“别太得意忘形了，小鬼。说不定哪天我就真的腻了，到那时候，你还是先想想你怎么哭吧。”

艾伦的手心因为利威尔突如其来的发言而渗出了绵密的汗，就算如此他也依然维持着看似自信的笑容：“那么也请相信我，我不会给您这个机会的。从您决定选择了我开始，我就不会再给您第二次选择的机会了，利威尔。是您给了我这样称呼您的资格的，而且没有规定所谓的期限，所以我就按照自己的想法默认了，以后也请让我继续这样称呼您吧，拜托了。”

“我以为你已经足够清楚我的回答了，结果你还依然是这样，是我还没有告诉你吗？”利威尔有些无奈地摇了摇头，“所以拜托也偶尔不要把别人的玩笑话当真，这样也会让人非常困扰的，小鬼。”

“……您是我第一个爱上的人。我相信您知道。哪怕会给您造成困扰，我也早已经决定了，我不会给您后悔的机会。”

艾伦的声音开始变得无比坚决，“您也注定是我最后一个爱上的人，这点我希望您也能够记清楚。您的一切缺点我都知道，甚至比谁都清楚。您不仅固执己见，而且更多的时候毫无耐心。您讨厌哭的东西，而且无比任性。但我也知道，实际上您也比谁都更温柔。您不无情，我知道的，在我眼里您比谁都要看重这些，只是这也注定了，您会在这个世界上一直负伤……”

他也不知道自己怎么了。好像是无可抑制的血气上涌。他不知道自己为什么忽然要把这些本应永久埋藏在心里的话一股脑儿地在此时全部说出来，但他就是这样做了。

那些在心底沉寂了很久的想法在这一瞬间，像是被引燃了一般不计后果地全部爆发了出来。只是他并不后悔。

“呐，利威尔兵长，不，利威尔……我希望我的这一生，都可以陪伴着您。哪怕我的存在只是为了保护您不受伤害，那也没有什么关系。我无法保证多少年之后我们都还活着，但是至少这一刻，我希望您能够明白……”

“我……”

“别总是随随便便立下豪言壮语了，艾伦•耶格尔。”利威尔毫无预兆地打断了他的话，口吻有着些微的不耐烦，“别总假装自己长大了，小鬼就是小鬼，就应该有小鬼的样子。我不需要你的陪伴，我的责任也不需要你来担，因为你注定是要长大的，等你长大后再认真考虑也不迟。我之前不是说过了吗？答案我早就告诉你了。如果你没明白的话，我也不介意再重复一次。”

“听好了，艾伦。你的人生还很长，我也并不想成为你人生路上的阻碍。只不过我其实很自私，你应该也知道。”

叹了口气，语气也随之温和了不少，“我不想失去我已经习惯了的东西，所以你应该明白。有一个用暴力硬生生闯进我的世界的家伙，如今还在用他的一切让我不得不习惯他的存在，甚至让我离开他就简直没有办法安心。”

“——喂，艾伦•耶格尔，你还想要逃避责任到什么时候？”

“我……”

完全不知道接下来应该说些什么，他唯一所能做的就只有发狠般点了点头。

“请您相信我。我一定会，做到的……”

“您就等着看吧。”

037

你并不总能一直做出最正确的选择。当你第一次赌输的时候，也一定是最后一次。

阿明•阿诺德在生命的最后一刻，不知为何竟有些无来由地想到了那句话。那是阿尼•莱恩哈特在临刑前夜曾经亲口对自己说过的，最后一句话。

“……我认为自己就是个人渣，坏蛋，反正不能称作正直的人……但这才是普通的人类吧？所以我只想将这种随波逐流的懦夫，称为人类……”

“但是我想，即使是这样的阿尼，如果能够想到这一点的话，也就可以被称作是好人了吧……只要你这么想的话，不就好了吗？”

那是他第一次觉得自己说出口的语言是如此苍白无力。

“像我很久之前就告诉过你的，人们只会用好人来称呼对自己有用的人，但是不可能有人对所有人都有用。所以，所谓的坏人也只是普通人而已。”

“你也只是个普通人，阿明，我想你是不会否认的。不过这样的你竟然也能够说我是好人的话，我想那也就一定是吧。”

他已经有些记不清阿尼•莱恩哈特当时的表情，或许那也是他自己的问题，毕竟他的大脑已经再也无法再像以前那样飞速地运转下去。唯一残存在他记忆之中的只有她一贯的冰冷表情，即使过了五年也没有丝毫改变的神情，以及与五年前相比凭空多了些名为悲哀的感情因素的语调。

而他并不记得那次，他曾经在她脸上看到过独属于阿尼•莱恩哈特的微笑。

他唯一还能记得的是那晚阿尼•莱恩哈特的自我剖白，已经晚了五年的自我剖白。他无法设想如果早五年，她在陷入沉睡之前就已经将这些话告诉自己的话，他这五年间对他们所造成的牺牲与死亡的憎恨会不会可能有所减少。或许不是他们的错，毕竟他们也曾有苦衷，他这样自我安慰了不知道多少遍，但还是始终无法释怀。

这五年间他对于她的的记忆，只停留在了最后一刻，她成为了沉睡在了坚硬水晶之中的睡美人的那一瞬间。

他并不是没有去思考她最后的那个微笑究竟意味着些什么，但是那对当时的他来讲并不应该是首要去确认的问题。

“阿尼你，果然如他们所说，你真的是一点都没变呢。虽然说以前似乎从没听你说过这么多话，但这感觉就好像……这五年你从没离开过一样啊。”

“……已经五年了吗？”他注意到阿尼在那一瞬间有些恍惚起来的神情，但是那神情很快又再度消失了，“呐，阿明。既然如此的话，能不能告诉我，这五年间你对我的印象还是没有改变吗？”

“还是说，”她冷笑着，嘴唇紧紧抿起，“你也终于像外面那些全副武装的人一样，已经开始永久的，用那种眼神来看我了？”

“我……我不知道，阿尼。在知道你醒过来之前，我还没有好好想过……”

阿明•阿诺德从不可能比别人知道更多的东西，他唯一所能做到的，只是比别人观察并且思考得更多一些而已。毕竟，无论头脑战的能力有多高，他也始终无法逃避自己实战能力实在过于低下的事实。

为了能够在战场上存活，他的思维方式也开始逐渐发生潜移默化的转变，变得更冷酷也更果决起来。而这五年间对他而言唯一从未改变的在于，他永远无法像埃尔温•史密斯那样，轻易且迅速地因为立场的不同而转变对于一个人的看法。

三笠•阿克曼在这方面的标准是艾伦•耶格尔，而他的评判标准也只有他自己清楚。从他认定阿尼•莱恩哈特是好人的那一刻起，即使是最后他终于对着她狠下心说出了“这样的话阿尼对我就是坏人了”这样的话，也始终无法抹去之前所有他对于阿尼•莱恩哈特的评价。

或许这就是他没能一直坚持正确的选择到最后的原因吧。

阿尼的声音很轻，为了关押女巨人而特设在漆黑的地下的牢房中，其间为数不多的火光只足够他看到她面部模糊的轮廓，而那个时刻她将自己的脸刻意藏在了阴影里，这让他根本无从分辨清楚她的表情。

“我不想知道你会这么说的理由是因为什么。或许在你们眼里我是唯一一个还停留在五年前的人，但这五年间的事情只需要想想就能够明白才对。所以说不定，我才是那个对变化更敏感的人吧。”

“只是这么多年了，我还是没发现你有什么变化，所以我大概也就可以，对这个已经腐败透了的世界姑且重新抱有那么一点点的信心了吧。毕竟，我已经是个是将死之人了啊。也就是已经失去了赌博的资格，不是吗？”

握着铁栅的双手有些颤抖，心脏还在剧烈的跳动，一种不明不白的复杂情绪开始逐渐由心口蔓延至全身，而他最终将这一切归根结底为对五年前的怀念，以及对自己无力挽回的结局的悲哀。

只是或许，并不后悔，因为那已经是他所能尽到的最后的责任。如果最后结局错误的话，那也只是因为他最开始的判断就已经失去了正确的方向。

——你并不总能一直做出最正确的选择。

是的，他没有。

——你是来见我最后一面的吧。那么，至少请把死去的我当做是你们中的一员吧。哪怕在别人眼里我还是异端，是怪物，但是如果你在我死以后也还这么看我的话，想想也还是很悲哀啊。

阿明，看样子我对你来说是个好人，真是太好了。

对不起，我还是没能到你那边去。最后的最后，我还是你的敌人。

这一次我输了，但我可不希望你也输掉。毕竟在这个世界上，败者的结局，可从来就只有死亡。

那是阿尼•莱恩哈特一生中，说过的最多的话。

他不想深究原因，他也再没有深究其原因的机会了。

那是无尽的黑暗缓缓袭来的时刻。

阿明•阿诺德缓缓闭上眼睛。

尽管浑身是血，尽管能够感受到浑身上下已经几乎没有一块完好的地方，尽管能够感受到生命的缓慢流逝，却全然没有痛苦的表情。

他甚至开始尝试在嘴角露出微笑来。那是他一贯的微笑，是曾经被那个人评价为“会让人心生出所谓的温暖来”的微笑。

尽管他不知道自己的微笑会有多扭曲，或许根本不足以称得上是温暖，但他还是笑了，为了已经完成的承诺，为了尚未完成的承诺。

呐，艾伦，你可一定要记得，替我去墙外的世界，那个我的爸爸妈妈曾经涉足的世界去看看啊……

很抱歉，这个约定我再也无法履行了呐……

他这样微笑着陷入了沉睡。

 

阿明•阿诺德，死于艾伦•耶格尔之手，时年20岁。

——王都英雄纪念碑。

038

“我想你们一定不会乐意知道我口中的那个人是谁的，只不过这大概是我唯一所能告诉你们的一件事了。关于你们所想从我这里知道的一切，以及你们究竟想要得到些什么，我可从来都不想假装一无所知，因为那个人，也从来就没有这方面的才能啊。”

“我，只是想杀光所有巨人而已。而最终的我，只不过是想活下来而已。”

“当然我知道你们是不会允许这样的事情发生的。在你们决定下令逮捕我的那一刻起，我的命运好像就已经被你们写好了呢。”

艾伦•耶格尔开始微笑，之前眉眼间的那份阴沉与隐约的悲伤一瞬间荡然无存，取而代之的是与他这个年龄极为不符的，过于纯净的微笑。好像从未见识过地狱一样的微笑。

“知道么，其实我很讨厌这样的结局，因为这会让他感到极度失望的。”

然后那微笑在一瞬间消失了，“你们想问什么我其实最开始就已经知道了，只是我并不想回答。因为那一切对我而言是太过沉重的记忆，随随便便就揭开别人伤疤的这种事情，我想即使是你们也要稍微考虑一下的吧？”

“毕竟，如果我在这里暴走了的话，现在可没有谁能够站出来阻止我了，不是吗？那位从刚才起就一直在用枪指着我的，宪兵大人？”

他选择了调查兵团私底下对宪兵团最具讽刺性的称呼，并没有觉得不合适。

“……很抱歉，艾伦•耶格尔。”达里斯•扎卡里推了推眼镜，镜片的反光让人看不清他的表情，“但是……这是为了人类，我以为你会明白。”

“为了人类吗……那好，这个理由我也会认同的，”重新在脸上露出淡淡的笑容来，“那么请问您还有什么问题吗？”

“从现在起，我会回答的，关于我记得的所有，关于你们想知道的所有。”

——“我已经，不会再逃避了。因为我也已经失去了逃避的资格。”

“这样，请问你们满意了吗？”

他抬起头来，眉眼间是极尽讽刺的表情。

039

850年，在动荡了整整三个月之后，局势渐渐恢复了正常。

宪兵团恢复了原有的地位，调查兵团则将原本每月一次进行的墙外调查频率变更为了三月一次，开始长达一年的休养生息。

超大型巨人与铠之巨人销声匿迹，作为其本体的莱纳•布朗与贝特霍尔德•胡佛也彻底不知所踪。

在进行了长达六个月的无果搜索之后，中央向调查兵团了放弃搜查的命令，并勒令调查兵团加强对艾伦•耶格尔的监视。

据称，埃尔温•史密斯曾与奈尔•德克就此一事在中央例会上进行了激烈的争论，但最终不了了之。这一命令最后得到了彻底执行。

表面上的和平开始延续。

851年，105期训练生毕业。

选择加入调查兵团的新兵首次占到了当届毕业人数的五分之一。

这对长期处在人手严重不足的窘境之中的调查兵团来讲不啻于是福音。

毫无疑问，这与当时正于调查兵团中服役的，被民众私底下称之为“人类的希望”的艾伦•耶格尔有着不小的关系。

自此，调查兵团重新开始活跃，并开始逐渐展现出了自身不俗实力的本身。

853年，经过长达两年半的准备，调查兵团终于成功在夜间将艾伦•耶格尔运抵他的故乡，已经沦陷长达八年之久的，Wall•Maria，希干希纳区。

这是人类历史上第一次成功获知关于巨人以及巨人之力的全部情报。

调查兵团从艾伦•耶格尔家地下室所成功获得的资料，最终交由中央保管。

其内容……自此不详。

一个月后，在此前成功的基础上，艾伦•耶格尔再度抵达希干希纳区。

利用艾伦•耶格尔的巨人之力，希干希那区破损的城门被成功堵上。

对墙内巨人的肃清正式开始。

854年，尼克神父因不明原因去世。希斯特利亚•雷斯由退役调查兵团士兵身份成为教会主教。

在希斯特利亚•雷斯接手教会之后，中央便正式要求调查兵团逮捕尤弥尔，并交由教会执行死刑。

以此作为希斯特利亚•雷斯对于人类，或者说政府的忠诚的证明。

半个月后，尤弥尔被正式处以死刑。

040

莱纳•布朗再次从无数个完全相同的梦中清醒过来的时候还依然是深夜。

那些梦不知道是关于什么的，更多的或许只是无意义的碎片而已，他已经懒得去拼凑，也不想再拼凑了。那种事情太过于无聊，而他也不想再将自己已经所剩无几的时间浪费在这些之上了。

对他个人而言，所谓的时间已经没有了任何意义。在地下牢房中的整整五个月的生活已经差不多要磨掉他身上最后一丝士兵时代所残余下来的锐气，他甚至已经彻底丧失了被称为是一名战士的资格。

是因为他已经快要忘记如何战斗了，甚至已经开始学会了所谓的自我安慰。

这曾是他最不齿的东西，只不过为了那种可以暂时逃避的理由，他似乎也能够无比坦然的接受。

莱纳或许不如贝特霍尔德那样善于隐忍，只不过他也十分清楚自己现在的处境，无论怎样的抗争都没有用，所有的一切都只不过是在等待着一个所谓的解脱而已。他们甚至已经失去了所谓被问讯的价值，所有他们曾经以为足够有价值的信息，人类已经成功从别的地方得到了同样的答案。

“喂，贝特霍尔德……你说我们还能够活着回到故乡吗？”

“已经……没有可能了啊，莱纳。从我们输掉的那一刻起，就已经再也没有那样的未来了啊……”

没有丝毫征兆的，他的流亡生活已经结束。

在面对调查兵团时，他甚至比贝特霍尔德还要更早地放弃了反抗的念头。他其实压根不喜欢杀戮，他知道贝特霍尔德也不喜欢。在他们长达四年漫无目的流亡中，支撑着他活下来的信念就只剩下了对故乡的思念，以及更为私心的，想要重新见到赫里斯塔的念头。

因为这最后的私心，他甚至不止一次想要尝试着再度破坏Wall•Rose的墙壁，然后冲进调查兵团总部带走赫里斯塔，只是同样的，每一次他都会被贝特霍尔德拼命拦下。他比谁都要了解贝特霍尔德•胡佛，他也知道对方一定怀有和他相似的想法，只是对方在这种时刻显然要比自己冷静得多。

“放弃吧。我们已经没有继续进行杀戮的必要了。而且……我们已经再也回不去了，不论是故乡，还是他们的身边……”贝特霍尔德的语调甚至比他能够想象得到的还要悲哀，“哪里，都已经没有我们的容身之所了……”

每每这时，可怕的死寂一般的沉默就会逐渐蔓延直至全身，然后他不甘而又难过地发现，无论是故乡的景色还是赫里斯塔的面容，无论哪一个都已经模糊，也无法再度回忆起来了。

莱纳•布朗体内流淌着两种血液，一种属于战士，另一种则属于士兵，就像他五年前曾对着艾伦•耶格尔所说的那样。

“我一定……是在这儿待得太久了吧。”

久到……都快忘记了，自己本来的梦想，以及不得不去承担的事情。

“我已经不知道，什么是正确，什么又是错误了……但是，作为战士，我所该做出的，就是对自己的行为，以及做出的选择造成的结果……”

“最终……负责到底。”

士兵这种人，内心会比身体还要更早崩溃。而战士，则是从选择这一道路的那一刻起，就必须彻底放弃名为内心的这种东西。

当他解除了巨人化，并以败者的姿态瘫倒在地的时候，他并没有觉得多么痛苦，又是多么难以接受。时隔四年之后又一次面对艾伦•耶格尔充满怒火的绿色眼眸，从交战的第一刻起，他就已经完全感受不到胜利的可能。或者说，从那时起他就已经预见了自己的终局，

没有再做反抗的打算，他甚至开始尝试着在一群严阵以待的调查兵中寻找着赫里斯塔的面容。他并不知道赫里斯塔已经离开了调查兵团，也就因此还抱着徒劳的希望不断地找寻。一旁的贝特霍尔德还在进行着最后的垂死挣扎，但他能够看得出来，这也只不过是强弩之末。

如今的艾伦•耶格尔与四年前相比，完全不可同日而语，他实力的提升甚至可以用“恐怖”来形容。他能够感受到对方的怒吼中所蕴含着的憎恨，这也无形地印证了贝特霍尔德说过无数次的话。

他说莱纳，那个世界已经没有我们的容身之处了。我们无论选择哪边，结果都只有一死。

从战斗开始就丧失战意的战士注定要失败。

自此，他们也将失去身为战士的资格。

莱纳•布朗放弃了寻找赫里斯塔的身影，他甚至开始设想她是不是已经死在了墙外调查之中。贝特霍尔德的身体被艾伦从他的后颈中撕出，然后重重地摔在了他的身旁。他知道，一切都结束了。

855年，逃亡中的莱纳•布朗与贝特霍尔德•胡佛被捕。

两人被秘密关押在据称同样关押着陷入沉睡的阿尼•莱恩哈特的地下牢房之中，但这一消息无从确认。

五个月后，阿尼•莱恩哈特从水晶中重新清醒过来。

——沉睡在水晶棺中的睡美人回归了现实之中。

得知这一消息的贝特霍尔德与莱纳•布朗隔着铁栅交换了一个眼神，只是莱纳并没有从对方那里读到更多的东西。没有震惊，没有激动，哪怕是一丝一毫的感情波动都没有任何出现的可能。

“喂，贝特霍尔德。”莱纳•布朗有些如释重负的看向贝特霍尔德，“看起来她没事，这算是个好消息吧？”

“你……还依然喜欢着她，我没说错吧？”

“又能怎样呢，”贝特霍尔德的眼神有些失焦，“哪怕她还活着，只是到最后也逃不过和我们一样的命运吧……”

他们之间的对话没有再持续下去。已经沉寂了许久的地下牢房在那一瞬间忽然亮起了火光，曲折的走廊中的灯被重新点燃，牢房门口那些昏昏欲睡的宪兵少见地清醒了过来，这让莱纳打心底里觉得有些讽刺。

他心中隐隐有些预感，只是他也无从确认。五个月来，他第一次从心底感受到了如此强烈的情绪波动，仿佛正是为了与他的心情相呼应一般，出现在他们面前的人影让莱纳差点语无伦次起来。

“……赫里……斯塔？”

“你还活着……真是，太好了啊……”

来人正是如今的教会主教，曾经的赫里斯塔，如今的希斯特利亚。

她一身标准祭司的打扮，穿着之前莱纳从未见过的一身白裙，脖上象征着教会的沉重项链在火光中熠熠生辉。

然后她的第一句话让两个人都愣在了原地。

“莱纳，贝特霍尔德，”她的蓝色眼眸中缺失了以前的温柔，取而代之的是不知为何而来的悲哀与空洞，“对不起，我正是来为你们行刑的祭司。”

“不用担心，”她有些苦涩地笑了笑，“你们很快就会见到阿尼的。这是中央的命令，所以很抱歉我什么都做不到……”

“除了要求这次的死刑也由我来执行之外，我没办法为你们做到更多了……阿尼已经在等着你们了，你们也一定……”

“……呐，赫里斯塔，”有些艰难的消化着刚才的这些信息，莱纳迟疑着问道，“行刑……祭司……这些，是最后的决定了吗，可以……”

“我和你走。”贝特霍尔德毫无预兆的打断了莱纳的无意义的问询，语气里是少见的坚决，“果然已经是，最后了吗……”

“我想……见到阿尼。”

“能和她一起迎接死亡，没准儿对我来讲真是最好的结局……”贝特霍尔德有些苦涩的笑着看向莱纳，语气却比之前的任何一次都还要坚决，“我们不是讨论过了吗，关于我们的死期……看样子，果然如此啊……”

“呐，莱纳，你也已经见到她了对吧，还有什么不满足的呢……我可是已经……什么都无所谓了。”

赫里斯塔的脸埋藏在阴影里，莱纳•布朗根本无从得知她的表情。直到她重新抬起头来为止，莱纳才终于发现她已经是满脸泪水。

“对不起。我……我只是个自私的人而已……”

“为了自己而活下去，我已经……不是第一次这么做了……”

赫里斯塔•兰斯的声音很轻，仿佛是压抑着些什么一般继续自顾自的说着，“我……杀了她……是她让我杀了她……然后我，真的就这么做了……”

“很愚蠢对吧，无法原谅对吧……我说过的要站在她那一边的话，到头来却什么都算不上啊……”

“没关系的。”再度开口却不知道应该说些什么，就只有重复着这样生硬的话语，“这不是你的责任，赫里斯塔。”

莱纳•布朗有些意外自己竟然会如此平静，或许也与很早就设想过这一结局有关。他的声线重归自然，甚至隐隐回复了当年训练兵时期的温和口吻。

“我和贝特霍尔德，会跟你走。”

他从眼角的余光中看到了贝特霍尔德微微攥起的双手，他知道他获得了对方的许可。关于他们或许不是那么重要的决定，关于他们或许不怎么可能被认可的意志。

如果已经是最后的话，至少不要给自己留下遗憾吧。

他这样想着，在嘴角露出一点淡淡的弧度来。

“没关系……我们早就知道的。从我们踏入这件牢房时起，大概就注定了我们的死期了吧。只不过……我没想到会到来的这么早而已。”

“呐，赫里斯塔。”他注视着眼前缓缓打开的牢门，赫里斯塔身后全副武装的宪兵们走上前来，开始给他戴上沉重的手铐与脚镣。他有些轻蔑地微笑，但是并没有反抗，然后他的神情开始变得无比认真起来，“你知道吗？我一直觉得……笑起来的你，要比哭泣的你好看得多。”

贝特霍尔德沉默着一语不发，但他还是捕捉到了他嘴角那一丝不易察觉的微笑。他们跟在赫里斯塔身后走出地下牢房，久违了的新鲜空气涌入鼻腔。

“嘿，莱纳，”他最终听到他这么说，语气中是满满的如释重负，“我们终于可以回故乡了……也再也不用杀人了……”

“……是啊。”他听到自己这么回答，“我们终于……自由了啊。”

“阿尼她……也一定会这么想的吧。”

莱纳•布朗有些贪婪地呼吸着久违了的，名为自由的空气，仰头望着阔别五个月之久的夜空。即使是刑场，月亮也依旧毫不吝啬地照耀着，为他们即将走上的刑台镀上了一层冰冷的银色光辉。

他有些无意识地想起训练兵时期，他曾在后山上看到的美丽月色，自那以来即使是阔别了十年之久也几乎没有什么变化。无论是十年前还是十年后，无论是故乡还是王都，无论是人类还是巨人，都依然在一视同仁地照耀着。

最后的最后，还能够看到这样的月亮……真是太好了啊。

他有些无意识的这样想着。

然后缓缓开口。

“看到了吗？今晚，月亮真美啊，赫里斯塔。”

“不，我还是应该叫你……希斯特利亚，对吗？抱歉，习惯了，毕竟这样叫了五年，还是总改不了口啊。”

——这是莱纳•布朗此生说过的最后一句话。

贝特霍尔德•胡佛在他生命的终点，终于再一次看到了阿尼•莱恩哈特。

五年不见的她，依旧是那么美。金色的发被夜风吹起，嘴角依旧紧紧抿着，还是那副无聊的神情。但是在贝特霍尔德心中，这大概是最适合她的表情。

他鼓起勇气，微笑着朝着她打招呼，“好久不见。”

他说，好久不见。

阿尼•莱恩哈特醒来次日夜晚，与莱纳•布朗以及贝特霍尔德•胡佛一起，于Wall•Rose内被教会秘密处死。

——是夜，也正是，最终战役即将拉开帷幕之时。

041

希干希纳区的夜晚很凉。他甚至可以闻到空气中氤氲着的浓浓的血腥味与死亡的气息。如同利刃一般的夜风每刮过一寸尚且裸露在外的皮肤，都会引起一阵火辣辣的疼痛。

他有些没来由的想到了Wall•Sina的那片开拓地，如今的希干希那与那里相比几乎并无差别，只是多了几分更为浓重的荒凉与死亡的气息。

这是艾伦•耶格尔抵达希干希纳区时最直接的感受。

他努力在记忆中搜寻着属于童年的记忆，关于希干希那沦陷前的记忆，用来证明这里是自己的故乡，是艾伦•耶格尔这么些年来一直念念不忘的故乡。但他发现，除了已经遍生杂草的道路之外，面前的希干希那与自己记忆中的故乡几乎没有任何重合。

这是他所熟悉的故乡。这也是他所不熟悉的故乡。

四下里很安静，月亮也已经似乎彻底隐去了，唯一余下的只有火把燃烧而不断发出的噼啪的声响。

他花费了好一阵儿才终于找到了自己的家，当他最终停下脚步时，几乎在场的所有人都露出了或是惊喜或是欣慰的笑容。他注意到那几位107期新兵的笑容与其他人相比要更为灿烂，投向他手中的钥匙的目光也更为炽热。

这只是一次试运，成功与否都并不重要，要尽量避免一切不必要的损失，这是他们离开之前埃尔温•史密斯亲口下达的命令。因为必要情报的缺失，因此作战时唯一必须记住的一点，就是尽量节省时间。

从日落之后的每一分钟开始，都必须牢记这一点。

——“虽然没有百分之百成功的把握，但如果只是因为这样就放弃成功的念头的话，那大概直到你老死为止，我们都压根没有办法把你扔回你那该死的故乡了吧。”

这是利威尔在听完埃尔温对作战进行的说明之后，对艾伦说的唯一一句话。

剩下的事情，就交由你自己判断吧。

或许正是因为抱着这样的信念，这次的作战才会比预想中要成功更多吧。艾伦•耶格尔有些无意识的这样想着，不知为何双手竟然开始不受控制地颤抖起来。由于严寒而生出的疼痛已经逐渐淡去，他甚至已经感觉不到寒冷，只能按照之前无数遍演练过的那样，不断尝试着重复机械的动作。

他尝试着将钥匙塞进锁孔里去，但颤抖的十指并不允许他这样做。金属的摩擦声在一片静寂中显得格外刺耳。他明白自己颤抖的原因，那一瞬间他仿佛失去了对自己身体的应有的控制权。

他甚至无法抑制住自己比往常要快上几乎一倍的心跳。

时间一分一秒地流逝着，他却始终无法将这扇门打开。

利威尔站在他的身旁双手抱肩，有些无聊地朝着他翻了个大大的白眼，显然已经有些不耐烦。在艾伦第十次尝试失败之后，利威尔终于放弃般的咂了咂嘴，一脚将艾伦•耶格尔从门前踹了开去。

“喂，小鬼。”利威尔的眼神依旧古井无波，艾伦•耶格尔却从中读出了几分恨铁不成钢的意味，从他甚至使用了那个已经很久不用的称呼就可以看出来，“告诉我，你现在究竟想要做什么？如果你那颗平庸肤浅的大脑还没有理解现在的状况的话，我也不介意告诉你。”

“你如果把Wall•Maria当成了你那温暖的被窝的话我无所谓，但如果可能造成不必要的伤亡的话，我会考虑直接把你带回结束这次的作战。”

“反正这次作战的目的已经达到了，现在直接撤回的话也没有什么关系。想清楚你要做的事情，那些无关紧要的事情你还没有学会取舍吗？”

“我不是……在害怕。”沉默很久之后说出这样的话来，声音几不可闻，“对不起，兵长，我大概只是有些……高兴过头了吧。毕竟这么些年来的努力好不容易有了成功的可能，我可不希望就此毁在我的手上啊……”

“……就算如此，也给我认清你那些该死的责任。这个时候可没有时间给你浪费，明白吗？”

利威尔没有再尝试着说出别的话来，只是冷冷地看着他接下来的动作，他自己恢复了双手抱肩的姿势，而那目光凛冽如刀。

手的颤抖在那一瞬间奇迹般地停止了。艾伦•耶格尔深深吸了一口气，重新站到那扇尘封已久的门前。已经有些古旧的钥匙在锁孔中转动着，因为严重的锈蚀而发出难听的吱嘎声。

那扇门在他们面前打开，就像是洞开了一个世界。

“我们已经得到了人类通向胜利所必须取得的‘钥匙’。”

“自此以后，人类历史必将掀开新的一页。人类已经成功往未来迈进了一大步。属于我们的反击，从此即将开始。”

——埃尔温•史密斯，《希干希纳区报告书》

042

865年。

三笠•阿克曼又一次见到了让•基尔希斯坦。

自己难得的出门之后，这一次蓝色风信子并没有如约出现在自己门前，这样的变化对三笠•阿克曼来讲也压根没有一丝一毫的意义。或许是对方十年间的毫无意义心血来潮终于消失了，而那对双方而言或许都是一种解脱。

并不想知道那束花究竟是谁送的。尽管自己唯一可能得到的就只有一个答案，但那对于她来讲想要接受也实在有些困难。

她还不想放弃自己该死的自欺欺人。

三笠•阿克曼推开门，一股潮湿的味道扑面而来，是秋雨之后房间所特有的味道。后知后觉地想起自己已经很久没有打扫的三笠•阿克曼决定拉开窗帘，回来的路上不断卷起掉落在地的枯叶的冷风让她彻底放弃了想要晾一晾被子的打算。再度转过身的她，却意外也不意外的看到了正站在自己身后的让•基尔希斯坦。

“我可不记得我有允许过你进来。”三笠•阿克曼的声音依旧一如既往的冷静，“不过无所谓了，你现在立刻给我出去就好。”

“如果不是我知道是你的话，你以为我会允许你活到现在么？”

“是你没有锁好门，”许久未曾感受过的威压非但没让他颤抖，反而让他有些怀念的笑了笑，丝毫不去在意三笠那冷的仿佛能够杀人的目光，让继续有些自顾自地说着，“而且，我知道你是故意让我进来的。这样还不够么？”

“这是你的花，十年了，我觉得我应该有亲手送给你的资格了。”

“按照约定好了的，我陪你一起来了希干希那生活。那些痛苦的日子也已经过去很久了，所以我想你……是不是也应该考虑……”

“考虑什么？”三笠•阿克曼的声音依旧很冷静，她注视着眼前的让•基尔希斯坦，无比坦然地开口，“你还是没变啊，让。只是哪怕是为别人考虑得再多，也至少先搞清楚自己的立场吧。”

“我的……立场？我没有什么立场。”让•基尔希斯坦仿佛很自然般将风信子放在了桌上，“我只会遵循我的想法，从过去到未来都是这样。”

“十年前我就说了，我回希干希那是我自己的选择，理由什么的你应该比谁都清楚才对。”

“我从来没有那些干涉别人决定的打算。而且，我也不记得我和你有过约定。我只是在做我自己的事情而已，所以我也不希望你再将时间浪费在这种无聊的事情上，让。我以为你应该懂得。”

“你管什么叫无聊的事情？三笠，你以为我是为了什么才对你说出的那些话？从过去到现在，我知道你的眼中只有艾伦一个人。可是，拜托你也清醒清醒吧，三笠！艾伦他已经死了，死了！我亲眼看到了，赫里斯塔杀了他，他再也醒不过来了！”

像是再也无法忍耐一般，让•基尔希斯坦有些冲动地一把抓住了三笠•阿克曼的肩膀，棕色的双瞳对上黑色的，那双棕色眼中涌动着的复杂情绪让即使冷静如她也完全无法彻底平静下来。

“艾伦已经死了，我知道。”强忍着胸口莫名涌动起的某种感情，三笠•阿克曼想要刻意维持自己的冷静语调，但是发现很难，“没有谁比我更清楚。艾伦是我的家人，从过去到将来都是。我只是想陪着他而已，只是想一直追随着他而已……哪怕他死了也是一样的……到底有什么错呢？”

“当然有错，”之前早已经演练过无数遍的话语被突然涌上大脑的热血冲刷得一干二净，让几乎是怒吼着说出这样的话来，“因为我不希望看到你为了他而什么都放弃了的样子！我知道艾伦是你的家人，但我也不希望你的眼睛里只有他一个人!”

“因为我……我喜欢你啊，三笠•阿克曼，我喜欢你！”

“已经十五年了……我已经等了整整十五年了，已经不想再等下去了。我喜欢你，哪怕我不是那个急着去死的混蛋，但他能给你的我也一定可以给你！不，是一定会做得比他更好！”

“所以……所以我……我想和你在一起，三笠，我……想和你结婚！”

这是让•基尔希斯坦十年以来第一次的感情爆发。

“我……今天，就是想来和你求婚的。”恢复了冷静的让放开了三笠的肩膀，他注意到了对方有些颤抖的嘴唇和有些失焦的双眼，微微叹了口气，“对不起，我本来没有打算这么突然……但是……很抱歉，三笠。”

“之前说的那些话，相信我，它们都是真的。如果让你困扰了的话，那么真的很抱歉。希望你以后别对我避而不见就好。”

让苦笑了一声，从口袋中取出一枚已经被体温焐热了的银色指环放在了桌上，就在那束蓝色风信子的旁边，“我记得你说过很喜欢蓝色的花的，所以就擅自选了这种花，也不知道你会不会喜欢。这是本就打算送你的戒指，如果你不喜欢的话就扔了吧……我……我是真的喜欢你啊，三笠……”

三笠•阿克曼有些木讷的望着对方落荒而逃的身影，反应了很久之后有些不自觉地叹了口气。她走到桌边，望着那枚银色的指环出了出神。随后随手将那枚指环扔到了抽屉的某个角落，尝试着不再想起它来。

但那好像还是徒劳。三笠•阿克曼有些无奈地重新打开了抽屉，将那枚依旧微温的指环攥在手里。并没有戴上，只是放在了口袋里。蓝色风信子上的露水还在日光中闪耀着，那柔和的光芒不知为何竟刺痛了她的眼睛。

下次见到他的话，就让他收回去吧。自己……并没有接受这枚戒指的资格。

她无法忘记艾伦•耶格尔。那是她唯一的家人。她最重要的……维系着过去与未来的家人……怎么会忘记。怎么可能会那么轻易的忘记。

即使是早已经不在这个世界上了……那也没什么关系。

……很快，纪念日就到了。她这样安慰自己，就可以……

就可以怎样呢。她也……并不知道。

043

“喂，希斯特利亚，你是因为什么要杀了我呢。”

尤弥尔的目光在火光中显得异常平静，嘴角懒散的弧度勾起，一如既往的无聊态度却让她完全无所适从。尚未习惯的教会制服在身上紧绷着，胸前的沉重项链几乎快压得她喘不过气来。她觉得她已经丧失了开口的勇气，但在对方步步紧逼的追问下她已经没有任何逃避的余地。

“是你说过的，无论发生什么都会站在我这一边的吧。是你说的吧，希斯特利亚。”尤弥尔的声音比此前的任何一次都还要冰冷，而希斯特利亚只能在这无形的重压下微微颤抖。

“就是因为这样，我才会回到这随时都有可能死掉的地方给他们继续卖命的吧。好不容易活到现在，竟然会在这种时候……”

“尤弥尔……我，我其实是来救你出去的……”她有些艰难的说着，仿佛每说出一个字都要耗费极大的气力一般一字一顿，但却也无比坚决，“我可以现在就放你走，我已经从宪兵团那里弄到了钥匙，只要你……”

“够了，希斯特利亚，我不走。”尤弥尔毫无预兆地打断了希斯特利亚的话，语气依旧咄咄逼人，但不知为何少了先前的那份冰冷，“我才不要受你这种圣人的恩惠。如果你是为了你而救我的话，我肯定会毫不犹豫地接受的，毕竟我可从不是你这种烂好人。自己都已经死到临头了还想着要来救我这种人什么的……还真像是，你能做出来的事情啊。”

“那是因为……我不想……”希斯特利亚低下头去，声音已经近乎绝望，“怎么可能呢……尤弥尔……要我杀了你这种事情……”

“我可是无论如何都做不到啊！”

“但是……如果这次不杀了我的话，你也一定活不下去了吧？”尤弥尔露出一副头痛的表情来，有些无奈地以极其懒散的姿态重新瘫在了椅子上，“别以为我什么都不知道，是那些人的要求吧。是那些说过……你死了也无所谓的家伙们的要求吧？我不怪你，不如说这就是我最后的价值了。”

“没关系，我做的一切可都是为了你啊。虽然就只是个冠冕堂皇的借口而已，不过我不是也已经靠着这个活了很多年吗？”

“反正这条命也没什么价值了，就当我这个烂人最后还你的东西怎么样？到最后能为你做点什么，还真是令人愉快的结局啊。”

“我的小希斯特利亚哟，你说，我什么时候竟然变得和你一样愚蠢了？”

“说到底我还是不想死啊，希斯特利亚。所以就由你来杀了我吧？反正我就是个烂人嘛，所以由主教大人动手这种烂到极点的要求也就满足我吧？”

“呐，可以吗，希斯特利亚？”

她的声音已经近乎于哀求。

十指深深扣在胳膊上，指甲像是要刻意制造出伤口一般将皮肤掐到泛白。尖锐的疼痛不断刺激着神经，身体内的什么也依然在不断叫嚣着，她甚至能够听到那清晰的关于活下去的渴望。

但就算如此也丝毫兴不起想要逃跑的念头。

这让她更加确信了自己一定是昏了头。

只是……并不感到后悔。

“就算作是……我……”

“哪怕我这一辈子都是个随波逐流的烂人……但是至少到最后，也让我当一次好人怎么样？……只不过这样看的话，为了这个目的我，到头来还是还把你陷害成了和我一样的坏人嘛。”

“不择手段的活下去什么的……”

“真是的，所以到最后我也还是一个烂人啊。我还真是……无可救药了。”

“我没什么可以送你的，倒不如说我一直在从你那里抢夺各种各样的东西……不用我说你也一定知道的吧，我是个什么样的人。所以到最后，就当做是我的一点什么补偿怎么样？怨言什么的，就留到以后再说吧。”

尤弥尔抬起头来，脸上还是她记忆中最熟悉的那个没心没肺的笑容。

……

必须舍弃些什么。

如果是为着活下去的话，必须懂得放弃些什么。

哪怕是什么都不懂得的丢弃了所有感情的冷酷人偶，也比只是一具冰冷的尸体的存在要强上更多。

希斯特利亚脱下那身碍手碍脚的长裙，重新穿上已经在柜底藏了许久的战斗服，对着镜子调整皮带时她感到自己的手法已经有些生疏，这让她露出一丝苦笑来。只是也没关系，因为她已经失去了死在战场上的资格。

再也没有人会皱着眉训斥她笨手笨脚，也在不会有人在训斥她的同时一脸不情不愿的帮她一点一点调整好皮带与立体机动装置了。

那段记忆好像已经与她不在一个世界，甚至是隔了比那还要遥远的距离了。是她先离开的那里，也是她决定毁掉那个人，以及与那个人相关的记忆。

她没什么资格可抱怨的。

甚至没什么资格去哭泣。

什么都没有。

她咬着牙取下扎着头发的皮筋，金色的长发流泻而下。已经有些过长的刘海遮住了她的视线，但是无法遮住那条路。那条通往刑场的路如今显得如此短暂，她也必须比谁都要看得更为清楚。

她咬了咬牙，毅然决然走向刑场。

利用爱人的死亡……来换取自己短暂的安宁。

这不是最后一次的背叛……

她在刑台前跪下祈祷。她知道她没资格再度面对尤弥尔的笑容。

神啊，请宽恕我吧……

她只能这样反复默念述说。

请……宽恕我吧。

……

漫长而又短暂的祈祷结束后，她站起身来。

“行刑，”她说，“以神的名义……开始对罪恶的审判。”

只是哪一方是罪恶，哪一方又象征着正义呢？

她不知道。

赫里斯塔与希斯特利亚都不会知道。

“我很喜欢这样的你，你知道吗？希斯特利亚。”突兀的声音这样闯入她的耳际，“喜欢到，简直差一点就不想这样死了啊……”

“喂，尤弥尔，”希斯特利亚强忍着泪水，然后故作坚强的抬起头来，“你知道吗？我是来杀你的。”

“我不会救你的，因为我要活下去，我要为我而活下去。”

“我……一定要杀了你。”

这已经是她所能说出的最为冷酷的话。这世上也不会有比这更为真实的谎言了。银剑已经握在手里，那种肃杀之气连她也忍不住为之颤抖。

“没关系的，希斯特利亚。”

尤弥尔的语气依旧懒散，嗓音沙哑甚至有些疲惫，“能够死在你的手上……大概也是我最好的结局了吧。我也有点……累了啊……”

“你终于再也不是那个滥好人了啊……终于懂得为自己活下去了。知道吗……我可是连高兴都来不及啊。”

身旁的祭司发出了行刑的讯号。她知道那是最后的通牒。

不过没关系。

至少杀死你的人……是我。

因为是我，所以……没关系。一定……没关系的。

“又怎么会怪你呢……只是可惜……我没能真的……娶你回家啊……”

向着尤弥尔挥下银剑时，她听到对方这样细微的声音。

浓重的鲜血溢满了她的视线。已经无暇再去顾及什么，她哭泣着俯下身去，结果只触碰到了对方已经冰冷的双唇。

比冰雪还要冰冷的双唇……简直能够将人冻伤的双唇……

那是尤弥尔留给她的最后的记忆。

大颗大颗的眼泪砸在刑台上。然后很快消失无踪。只残余下一地浓郁的红色与刺鼻的血腥味，而那片鲜红色也终将褪去。与所有和她有关的记忆一起。这世上从此将不会有名叫尤弥尔的人生存过的痕迹。

“神啊，请原谅我这最后的背叛。”

她跪在神坛前低语。

无痛苦，无慈悲，无感伤，无愤怒，无怅惘。

只残余胸口的那颗心脏还依然在无意义地跳动着。

究竟是为了什么呢？

自己的心脏所存在的意义……又是什么呢？

如果这样敷衍的告解也能够得到答案的话……

“我已经不知为何而活。”

“也早已看不清前路的方向。”

“除了祈祷之外，我所能够做到的……”

“又剩下……什么呢？”

又能剩下些……什么呢。

043

开拓地的风，甚至比希干希那还要冷。

即使那段日子已经过去了很多年，艾伦•耶格尔还是依然能够清晰地记起，存留在记忆之中的的严寒与饥饿的感觉，是多么地令人刻骨铭心。

“喂，你说，如果我们真的能够夺回Wall•Maria的话……”

“别开玩笑了，你还不清楚政府的夺还作战计划究竟是为了什么吗？”

“就算如此也必须参加啊，我可不想留在这开拓地一辈子……还不如在巨人的口中一死了之呢……”

“如果有一天，人类真的能够胜利的话，我希望至少能让我过上几天安稳的日子……可以不用担惊受怕的，就像之前那样的安稳日子……”

“别做梦了好吗？我们可是注定……赢不了的一方啊……”

——没有人会相信，人类有赢的可能。

他们所能祈祷的，就只有能够在自己还活着的时刻，听到人类胜利的消息而已。即使那再渺茫再不可信任，但至少，谁都有做梦的权力吧……

“你觉得，在你梦里的明天，会是怎样的呢。”

“是如你所愿的一切的终结呢，还是说，仅仅只是一个开始而已。”

“我想你一定早已经有你的答案了吧。”

利威尔没有尝试着去打开那扇门，他无比确信艾伦•耶格尔一定已经听到了他的声音。

“这个世界……从明天之后就已经没有我存在的必要了。而我也从来不会去考虑，所谓明天究竟会不会来临这件事情啊。”

“因为如果无法从今天活下来的话……压根就没有考虑明天的资格啊。”

艾伦的手已经触到了房间的门把手，但那一瞬间响起的声音让他彻底放弃了打开门的念头。

“呐，兵长。你……是在害怕吗？害怕你可能，会死在明天的战场上一类的吗？这没什么大不了的，因为是我的话……可是一定会这样想啊。”

“即使是已经见识过很多次死亡，甚至自己也差点死掉过好几次的现在……说不害怕的话，肯定还是骗人的吧。”

这个世界是美丽的。

但所有的美丽背后都会埋藏着残酷的现实。

艾伦•耶格尔忽然想起了一件事情，一件必须告诉那个人的事情。此前明明有过很多次可以说出口的机会，但不知为何他从未将这句话成功告诉他过。他不记得自己对那个人说出过多少次的喜欢，但不知为何，这件事情被他彻底埋藏在了心底，甚至从未提起过。

必须告诉他。想要现在就亲口告诉他。

他不知道是因为什么，或许只是单纯觉得有说出口的必要。

这个梦想在他心底埋藏了整整五年，而现在或许正是说出口的时刻。

虽然很不想承认……是因为同样的，关于死亡的恐惧而已。是第一次关于……明天以后未知的未来的恐惧而已。

艾伦•耶格尔沿着门板缓缓坐下。他并不知道对方也做了和他一样的事情。背后传来木板冰冷而坚硬的触觉，只是他并没有在意。然后对方的声音再一次从门后传来，因为木板的隔音而有几许失真，只是那也没什么关系。

“你……果然还是个小鬼么。”他听到利威尔毫不留情的嗤笑，“那种事情，我才压根不会去在乎。死亡什么的，那是弱者才会一直去计较的东西。”

“呐，艾伦，你还记得你对我的承诺么？活下去，活到最后……至少，活到我死亡之前。”利威尔能感受到门板正硌着他的脊椎，那种不舒服的感觉令他皱了皱眉头，尝试着找了个更舒服的姿势重新坐下，然后再度开口，“已经快要实现了啊……你的梦想，你的承诺也一样。”

“明天过后，这个世界大概就再也不需要我，也不需要你了。你也就可以实现……和我的约定了吧？”利威尔有些自嘲地笑了起来，“虽然已经很久没有这种感觉了，不过竟然是，难得的有点期待起来了啊。”

“还真是有够丢脸的，不过也是你自己说的……没问题的吧？”

“没问题……我会做到的。我保证过我会做到的。”

“您不是也问我了吗？关于明天我的想法究竟是什么……我的回答也是那样的。只是个开始而已……从那以后所有的一切，才是刚刚开始啊。”

“呐，兵长。”艾伦低下头去，将脸深深地埋在膝盖里，声音也有些模糊不清起来，“明天的战役结束之后，我们去看海吧。”

“看海啊……”利威尔望向地下室有些破旧的天花板，“喂，小鬼，别随随便便在旧的承诺没有实现前就许下新的承诺啊。不然迟早有一天，你会被没办法实现的承诺压得气都喘不过来的吧。”

“我的记性比你想象的要好很多，所以可别想着能蒙混过关啊？”

“……我是认真的，兵长，”艾伦的声音有些闷闷的，这让利威尔有些意外的皱了皱眉，“火焰之水，冰之大地，还有沙之雪原，所有的一切……我都想和您一起去看看。

“您说这是寻死也好幼稚也罢，我是真的想要实现这个梦想啊。想和您一起去墙外看看，去看看这个广阔无比的世界啊……”

“呐，艾伦。你知道吗？”利威尔的声音在那一刻也轻了不少，“其实我从来，对墙外的世界就没有抱过任何的幻想。我只是想杀光所有巨人而已。”

“……我只是想在这个世界上活下去而已。因为他们吃掉了我的同伴，因为他们有着追求自由的意志，所以我必须要杀掉他们，我要替他们背负起来这一切……在这个世界上，梦想实在是一种奢侈的的东西。先活下来，然后才有资格谈论一切。这应该才是基本的常识吧？”

“或许那就是我为何如此中意你的原因吧。”利威尔的声音有些不易察觉的苦涩，“也就只有你这种小鬼，才能轻易地……”

“到现在了，您还在说这些呢。”艾伦的声音不知为何又重新变得清亮起来，像是彻底扫去了所有的阴霾，“如果兵长您真是这样想的话，那么就把我的梦想也重新当作是您的梦想好了。我说过的，我会陪着您一辈子。我会好好活下去，直到您也死亡为止。我向您保证过的。”

“其实您也一定是向往着自由的吧，即使嘴上说着只是为了那些死去的人。但您也一定是想去看看的吧，外面的世界，我们从未涉足过的世界……”

“请您，不，您一定要相信我。我会活下来，和您一起活下来。”

“然后在那以后，我们一起去看海吧。我不会再让您一个人了。因为我会永远陪着您，代替之前所有抛下您的人一起。这之后您想去哪里我都会陪着您，直到这一辈子终结……我都不会离开您，到您厌倦也不会为止。”

“又在说那些大话了，”艾伦甚至可以想见利威尔的表情，一如既往的懒散阴沉无聊，但是又有些细微的区别，那些区别可能只有他能够懂得，“先从明天活下来再说吧。你的那份遗书，没忘了吧？可别让它在明天生效啊。”

“那种时候说我神经质也好，粗暴也罢，我可一点都不介意去把你的尸体暴打三百次。当然前提是够干净的话。”

“没问题。”艾伦笑了起来，“我不会给您这个机会的。所以，您也一样啊。”

“废话。”利威尔重新站起身来，活动筋骨时从背后传来的酸痛让他忍不住再次皱了皱眉，“这种事情，还用不着你来教我。”

——这样的话，从明天起，我就真的拥有了，叫您那个名字的资格了吧。

利威尔兵长。利威尔，兵长。

……利威尔。

044

“我有件事想要和你谈谈，利威尔，你应该明白的吧？是关于……艾伦的。”

韩吉藏在镜片后的表情难得如此正经，这让正在喝茶的利威尔隐约察觉到了些与平常并不相同的东西。就算如此他也维持着一贯不咸不淡的态度，缓缓开口，“你到底想说些什么，麻烦的女人。我现在很累，想回去休息。所以你最好给我挑重点的说，明天是什么日子你不会不明白吧？”

“啊呀啊呀，所以今晚才没有接着在艾伦那里过夜吗？我明白了哟利威尔，不过是一晚上而已，所以忍耐一下也不是什么大不了的事情才对吧？”

“够了，你到底想要说什么？”这种想要喝茶却发现茶壶已经快要空掉的感觉并不是特别好，“如果还是为了这种无聊的事情的话，我可以默认之前你所有的正经态度都是装出来的么？那么，恭喜你，韩吉，你的演技已经棒到了我都没办法识别的程度了。”

“别总这样冷淡嘛利威尔，”韩吉倒是毫不在意的推了推眼镜，“我不是说了吗？这次是关于艾伦的事情，而且与明天的战斗也不是没有关系。”

“哦？”利威尔简单地发声，丝毫不掩饰自己的好奇，“你倒是说说看？”

“还记得我们之前讨论过的么？巨人化这种能力也是有使用限度的，这个结论从五年前起大概就已经是我们的共识了吧。但这次还有非常重要的一点，尽管这五年我们已经帮助艾伦把他的身体强度提高了不少，但如果超出极限的话他也一样会死。”

“尤其是，如果在无法巨人化的情况下想要强行使用巨人化能力的话，那么他将会暴走。那时候估计哪怕是你，都没有一丝一毫赢的机会吧。”

“那又怎样，替代方案又不是没有，直接把他从后颈中砍出来就好，虽然少胳膊断腿什么的是一定会发生的事情，不过那家伙应该没有怨言才对。”

“喂，韩吉，”忽然察觉有些什么不对的利威尔猛地抬起头来，锐利的目光直直看向韩吉•佐耶，“你不会是想说，这个替代方案行不通吧？不然你也不会大半夜的在这里和我扯这些老生常谈，不是吗？”

“不愧是利威尔，”韩吉•佐耶的脸在灯光的照射下显得有些忧心重重，这让利威尔觉得有些不适宜的好笑，“你应该明白的吧？艾伦的恢复能力正是来源于他的巨人之力，所以，如果按照你们的替代方案进行的话，一般来讲绝无问题，但在那种情况之下，艾伦•耶格尔必死无疑。”

“在体力已经所剩无几的情况之下，还依然要求他运用他的巨人之力进行恢复的话，根本不可能起到恢复的作用，反而会加速他的死亡啊。”

“有办法解决这个问题吗？”利威尔有些嫌弃的看了一眼已经空空如也的茶杯，皱了皱眉，“还是说，就连你也没有想到解决的办法？”

“情况是后一种，很抱歉，利威尔，所以我也不想让艾伦知道。这件事我只告诉了你一个人，因为目前看来你是唯一一个有希望阻止艾伦暴走的人。尽管中央那帮家伙似乎只是打算将他利用完就丢掉，但是有你在的话，他们大概也会收敛点吧。”

“你说什么？”茶杯撞茶托上发出异常清脆的声音，“他们没资格这么做。那帮活该在王都里老死一辈子的蠢货们，他们把我们当成了什么？”

“一年前的尤弥尔就已经是个警钟了吧，别告诉我你没想过。那时候埃尔温就没能阻止，自然也就不能保证这一次。”

“你不会忘了吧？中央可从我们这里拿走了几乎全部的文件，我只来得及留下其中算不上核心的一部分，所以自然而然的，现在的我和可怜的小艾伦一样，都成了随时要逃亡的苦命人了啊。”

“我可不太懂你这个逻辑，韩吉。资料和流亡能有什么必然的联系？”

“当然有，”韩吉将眼镜重新推到额头上去，目光也重新变得锐利起来，“在我看到的那部分资料里，已经隐藏着很多关于真相的蛛丝马迹了，虽然我还不能确认。而艾伦算是那些所有蛛丝马迹的最好的连接点。他们当然会不顾一切杀掉艾伦的，因为艾伦算是他们在这个世界上最后留下的罪证。”

“当然，他们究竟在做些什么我也压根不可能清楚。啊可恶——”韩吉将手指深深插进头发里，像是不要命般的不断前后晃动着，“为什么只能够知道这么点东西……如果知道的稍微多点的话，说不定艾伦就——”

“没那个必要，韩吉。”利威尔突兀地开口了，“我能让他活着回来，当然之后他打算把他的命怎么办是他自己的事。”

“不过明天结束之后，我们恐怕就得分别一段时间了，韩吉。照你说的，你不是要展开一段愉快的流亡生活吗？既然墙外已经没有巨人了，所以去那里玩玩对你来讲也不是什么大不了的事情？不过就是有点无聊而已。”

利威尔仿佛并不是故意一般地说着，只是那语气间蕴含的少见的玩笑意味也足够韩吉疯狂地大呼小叫一通了。

他离开会议室的时候正值韩吉新一轮的歇斯底里结束，他甚至眼睁睁的看着韩吉好似如获至宝般迅速地抓住一个109届的毫无经验的新兵的手，而那个新兵在她灼灼的目光注释之下最终宣告投降，开始听起她可能会持续的布教。就像当年的……艾伦•耶格尔一样。

一切都好像是什么都没改变。但是一切又都已经变了。

利威尔有些无意识地裹紧了身上的大衣，那还是在艾伦几乎无止境的劝说之下才勉强同意披上的。他这才想起来和韩吉甚至连再见都没有说，只有一句比再见更像是道别一般的话语。

“喂，利威尔，你可别死了啊。”还在狂热地布教中的韩吉在那一瞬间忽然停了下来，头也不回地冲他摆了摆手。

“啊，你也一样。”利威尔同样漫不经心地摆了摆手，灯中正熊熊燃烧着的火焰因为开门带来的冷风而微微跳了跳，“也千万……别死了啊。”

045

855年，调查兵团在巨树之森进行了最后的巨人剿灭战役。

此次调查兵团共出征320人，几乎相当于当时调查兵团的总人数。

驻扎兵团的部分精锐也参与了这一战役，主要担任护卫与运输工作，实际上并未参与战斗。

宪兵团，无一人参战。

此战损失，共计137人，以137人的代价换来了全人类的光明。

此战被称为，“最后一战。”

人类反击战中，最惨烈也是最光辉的一战。

——《人类史》

046

“如果这就是你真心实意想要说出的事情的话，那么，开始吧，我保证至少我和主教大人都不会打断你的。”

达里斯•扎卡里推了推眼镜，用眼神示意一旁的记录官递过来墨水和笔，“这里的记录，允许我自己来吧，没问题吗？”

“没问题，”艾伦•耶格尔摇了摇头，“那已经是最无关紧要的事情了。”

“那么，我也希望您遵守，不会打断我的承诺，拜托了。”

艾伦•耶格尔垂下头去，像是在研究石板上的纹路一般，露出好似在思考什么，又似乎什么都没在想的迷茫表情来。

然后他开口。声音中是难以掩饰的悲伤。

“最后一战，调查兵团共有320人出征。最终成功看到胜利曙光的，包括我在内只有183人。”

“137人中，有125人死于巨人之口，剩余10人死于失血过多或者伤口感染，而剩下两人……死于我，艾伦•耶格尔之手。你们明白的。”

“阿明•阿诺德和利威尔……兵长。”

“那一场战役的惨烈程度其实远远超过你们的想象。在你们看来，从320到183，只不过是非常短暂的且迅速的锐减的数字而已吧，你们在心底哀叹的是什么呢？白白浪费掉的税金，还是无意义的、无所谓的垂死挣扎？”

“只不过，我可不想知道你们是怎么想的，因为那种一看就穿的想法还真是让我连探讨的兴趣都没有啊。”

艾伦•耶格尔有些讽刺的笑着，那笑容令让•基尔希斯坦不知为何联想到了某个人，某个……绝不可能在场的，已经死去的人。

而艾伦•耶格尔仿佛对这一切完全不自知般，只是自顾自的摇了摇头，“当你只剩余两个选择的时候……你会选择哪一边呢？”

“是战斗到底，将Wall•Maria内最后的一批巨人扫荡一空。还是就这样放弃胜利的可能然后撤退，将即将到来的黎明重新埋藏在黑暗里？”

“埃尔温团长的选择想必你们都清楚。为了墙内所有尚未获得自由的人类，全部调查兵团，包括我在内都是可以抛弃掉的棋子。”

“为了活着的人而存在，而当时活着的人数，是185人。”

“是我们自以为已经迎接了曙光的时刻。埃尔温•史密斯团长甚至已经下达了胜利的指示，在我们的视线内也已经没有任何巨人出现了。”

“至少，我们是这样以为的，而事实显然并不是如此。我们太过自以为是了，而这自以为是，显然正是致命伤。”

——“这就是你们想要听到的故事的开端。”

047

剩余人数，185人。

“还需要多久我们才能返回？”

利威尔落在埃尔温身旁，尽管已经在尽量节省气体的使用，但是利威尔还是能够明显感觉到瓶中气体的消耗已经快要赶上补给的速度。

“驻扎兵团的补给已经跟不上了，我已经快要没有气体了。如果再像刚才那样凭空出现几头巨人的话，我们可是要吃不了兜着走的啊，埃尔温。”

“……再等等，利威尔。如果五分钟之内没有巨人出现的话，我们就可以返回了。”埃尔温紧紧皱起眉头，“之前已经确认过了，所有剩余的巨人都聚集在希干希纳区附近，虽然不知道为什么，但是依靠巨人化的艾伦将他们全部吸引过来确实是个好主意。”

“那是在保证他生命安全的前提之下，”利威尔有些冷淡地说道，“我去他那边看看，如果消耗超出了他的体力的话，那我们就有得玩了。”

“去吧。如果足够五分钟的话你们也就撤退吧。”

“按照之前的规律来看，如果五分钟之后还没有任何一头巨人出现的话，那么这片地区基本上可以被认定为是安全的了。大概也就像你们所说的……我们是真的胜利了吧。”

“这种常识我还不需要你教，埃尔温。”利威尔再一次动用立体机动装置，无法即使得到气体补充的感觉让他略微有些焦躁，而当他落到艾伦肩上时，那种无比陌生的感觉更加印证了他的想法。

气体快要没有了。

如果在五分钟之内有巨人出现的话，那么现在的他大概可以说是必死无疑了吧。利威尔有些自嘲的想着，当然前提是艾伦也失去了战斗力的话。

有着金色双瞳的巨人缓缓将头偏过来，在对上他的双眼时巨人沉重而缓慢地点了点头，然后轰然倒地。利威尔凭借着最后一点气体的缓冲才终于稳住了身体，落在了距离艾伦五十米开外的地方。

艾伦•耶格尔显然是到了极限了。他这样判断道，这简直是最糟糕的情况。

“如果就这样出了岔子的话，那可注定是谁都活不下来了啊……”利威尔苦笑着，想稍微走近点确认艾伦的身体状况，不能不说带着一丝侥幸。

但这侥幸心理很快就被击碎得彻彻底底。突然出现在他面前的庞然大物长着他最为厌恶的愚蠢的大脸，流着他最为憎恨的口水，挡住了他的去路。

埃尔温•史密斯在那一刻发出了象征着胜利的红色信号弹。

而利威尔除了在心中暗骂之外并没有别的办法，现在的他甚至没有按照约定发射黑色信号弹的时间。围住他的并不只是一头巨人，而是几头，按照韩吉的说法来讲这些巨人可能形成了群居的习性——

他适时地骂了句脏话，然后又有些庆幸他们似乎对于艾伦•耶格尔的兴趣并没有对自己的大，“杀掉就好。”

“尽管可能会特别麻烦，”他这样对自己说，“或许也可能会死。但是至少有值得一拼的价值。”

“你们这些愚蠢的家伙，想要吃掉我……可还早着呢啊！”

利威尔的注意力太过专注在眼前不正常的事态之上，以至于压根没有注意到正在已经快要解除巨人化的艾伦•耶格尔的身体周围出现的更加不正常的状况。蒸汽盘旋结扭着，重新勾勒出了巨人肉体的形状。

艾伦•耶格尔从身体周围四散的蒸汽中，隐约地再一次看到了巨人的身影。

那些再也熟悉不过的丑陋而庞大的身躯向着那个人走去，本已放松下来的神经因此而再一次紧绷了起来。艾伦•耶格尔攥紧了拳头，而在他看到那个人并没有在第一时间使用立体机动装置时，他就已经猜到了一半。

“为什么……我……”

“如果是为了那个人的话，为了拯救那个人的话，这样的意志究竟够不够强烈呢……如果只是为了救下他，为什么我就如此确定我压根没有这样的力量，不具备这样的能力呢？可以让我再次巨人化的能力……”

“不就是超出极限而已吗。又不是……”他强撑着将已经涌到嘴边的血沫咽下，对准自己已经从躯壳中拔出的左手，狠狠咬了下去。

“这样的意志还不够坚定的话……就请让我赔上我的一切吧……”

“去救他。去救他。去救他。去……救他……”

——以这样的意志之力重塑巨人之躯。

不知是福音，还是魔鬼之力呢。

然后，本已经气力彻底耗尽了的巨人重新动了，站起身来，嘴中发出无意义的怒吼，开始向着利威尔的方向大步跑来。

……其实压根没有跑的必要，这是身为巨人的艾伦•耶格尔一秒钟就可以完成的事情。在暴走状态下就更是如此。

只需要一脚就踩爆了一头10m级巨人的头，艾伦•耶格尔突然爆发出的实力让利威尔吃了一惊。这是强行使用巨人化能力的后果，他非常清楚，但暴走后的艾伦所展现出的实力令他也忍不住下意识地感叹。

——果然不愧是所谓的，足以将人类毁灭的力量吗？

艾伦•耶格尔已经站在了自己身边，那双毫无光泽的，只是单纯在燃烧着无意义的意志与火焰的双眼望向自己，然后——

下一秒他感到自己被人拦腰扯起，然后又被迅速放下。他感到自己落在了一棵树上，脚下潮湿而覆盖有青苔的树枝很容易让人打滑。背后传来信号弹发射所特有的声音。利威尔转过头去，花了好几秒才看清楚来人。

阿明•阿诺德，因为担心好友的安危而坚持要求返回的阿明•阿诺德。

“那还是……艾伦吗？”阿明•阿诺德的声音有些颤抖，显然是气息并没有平复，“我们还能够……救下他吗？”

“如果我要救他的话，我刚才一定不会放出那颗信号弹。”利威尔望向此时的艾伦，彻底冷静之后头脑也比先前运转得要快的多，“现在这样的艾伦，你觉得他们会把他当成救世主而加以援救，还是会看作和那些巨人一样的怪物，抹杀掉比较好呢？”

“但是，这里的巨人……”

“交给现在的艾伦就好。”利威尔留下语焉不详的一句话，“我们能做的，就只有帮助他醒过来而已。替代方案已经失效了。”

“您是说？”阿明大惊失色，“替代方案……已经彻底没用了吗？已经不能像以前那样，直接把他从后颈中拉出来了吗？”

只不过是短短几分钟时间，艾伦•耶格尔已经成功拧下了最后一头巨人的头，那双巨大而无神的眼睛扫向他们所处的方向，那份在空气中不断弥漫着的压迫感不知为何竟让阿明•阿诺德浑身打了个寒战。

“你要是想让艾伦就这样死掉的话，我也一点都不介意。”利威尔冷冷地说着，“没时间解释了。只不过再这样下去的话，估计即使是轮不到我们动手，他自身的消耗也会让他死掉的吧。”

“……啧，”看向从不远处向自己走来的艾伦•耶格尔，利威尔下意识地握紧了手中的刀，“麻烦，他好像已经把兴趣转移到你我身上了啊。”

“在他真的把我们杀掉之前，我们还是尝试着再一次叫醒他吧，如果你还不想死的话。当然，如果你想要杀掉他的话，最好也现在就告诉我。”

“我……”阿明•阿诺德迟疑着看向利威尔，咬了咬嘴唇，最终像是下定决心般点了点头，“我……想救艾伦。”

“不是个明智的选择，但很不幸的是我给出了和你一样的答案。”利威尔耸耸肩，因为阿明•阿诺德突然展露出的有些惊诧的表情而摇了摇头，“怎么了？我记得你应该比我清楚怎么叫醒他才对。那个总是睡不醒的小鬼，简直就是愚蠢到无可救药。”

“我相信你可以做到的。再重复一次之前你做过的事情，没问题吧？”

“我也会做和你一样的傻事的。只要你告诉我怎么做就好。毕竟，你我可都是不想死，也不想让艾伦死的家伙吧？”“

阿明•阿诺德点了点头，额角不断有汗水流下，就算如此他的目光也十分坚决，没有丝毫留给自己后悔的余地，“我同意您的做法，利威尔兵长。”

利威尔从树上滑下，而阿明•阿诺德则尝试着想要像上次那样直接利用立体机动装置直接飞到艾伦的后颈上。但是他失败了。

“喂，艾伦……醒一醒啊……”阿明•阿诺德还在重复着无意识的呼唤，尽管那些字眼注定一个都没能够传达到艾伦•耶格尔那边去。

暴走状态下的艾伦•耶格尔只是简单地伸出手去，在阿明•阿诺德反应过来之前就抓住了他的钢索，轻描淡写地将他重新扔回了地上。

然后，踩了上去。

这是无意识的杀戮，更准确的定义或许是毁灭的欲望。

阿明•阿诺德的鲜血在那一瞬间四溅在了周围，死亡的气息开始弥漫。

姗姗来迟的调查兵团，只来得及看到躺在地上的阿明•阿诺德面目全非的尸体，以及已经彻底陷入暴走状态中的艾伦•耶格尔。

——还有正被艾伦•耶格尔捏在手中的利威尔。

剩余人数，184人。

048

利威尔曾经设想过很多次自己死亡的方式。虽然他压根没得选择，但是死在巨人口中显然是他所最厌恶的一种结局。

而他并不清楚这种结局对他而言究竟是否合适。

失控的艾伦•耶格尔的双手向着自己挥下。他不是没有看到之前他轻描淡写踩死他旧日同伴的场景，阿明•阿诺德的血迹依然新鲜刺鼻。

如今那样的终局轮到自己。

为什么不尝试着杀掉他呢。自己曾经一定会履行的诺言。

在你失控的时刻，我会杀了你，所以你放心去做你应该做的事情就好了。

为什么自己竟然没有一丝一毫挥刀的欲望呢。

是因为，失控的人，名叫艾伦•耶格尔吗？

他不想承认这个名字对他而言如今有多么重要，就像他无数次尝试否认自己曾经设想过无数次的平和未来一样。

他没有反抗。

他已经十分清楚地发现，艾伦•耶格尔的眼中已经再没有什么东西了。

剩余的只有杀戮与毁灭的欲望。

就算如此他还是艾伦•耶格尔。至少曾经与未来都将是。他无法下手去毁灭，即使是在曾经，他也甚至连一次这样的念头都未曾抱有过。

五脏六腑都被挤压的感觉并不舒服。

他尝试着想要开口，在艾伦缓缓将他举到与他的眼睛平齐的高度的时候他没有尝试着挣扎，甚至没有尝试去拔刀，他知道那样会让艾伦永远消失，那不是他期待的结果。艾伦•耶格尔缓缓张开了嘴。

那些时不时从对方那张干净不到哪里去的臭嘴中发出的混乱的低吼，让他更加确定了艾伦•耶格尔此时的糟糕透顶的精神状态。

艾伦的双手攥得太紧了。以至于他逐渐开始无法呼吸。就算如此他也尝试着要说点什么。必须说点什么，不然艾伦很可能就会从此消失。

他并不想这样。私心也好大义也罢，他从来憎恨任何不必要的死亡。而艾伦•耶格尔的死亡显然正属此列。这场战役之后他们两人都将失去存活于世的价值，而艾伦•耶格尔的未来注定比自己要更加丰富多彩。

他已经不能再犯错了。而艾伦•耶格尔可以。

他……已经做出了选择。

只是最后，拼尽全力也只能够说出这样的几个字。

他说:“艾伦。”

艾伦。

“请你醒过来吧，艾伦。”

他第一次也是最后一次用了敬语。

五秒。

艾伦•耶格尔的手指开始用力。

利威尔想起了腿伤时，每天在艾伦•耶格尔的催促下必吃的药。

以及每天训练结束时艾伦•耶格尔必然会给自己递上的干净毛巾和热水。

四秒。

利威尔的立体机动装置破损。

他在艾伦•耶格尔的怀里，在慰灵墙前第一次真正意义上地哭泣。

而艾伦•耶格尔说，那不是什么丢脸的事情。

三秒。

他听到谁的喊叫声，但那已经不重要了。

艾伦•耶格尔喜欢利威尔兵长，他记得那个人这么说道。

喜欢到……觉得哪怕是现在去死也没有关系的地步。

两秒。

艾伦•耶格尔的空洞双瞳开始出现了些微的光泽闪耀。

你还年轻，他说，至少也该等到过上几年，或许我不是最适合你的那个人，我注定比你要先死去。

而你的人生路还很长，我不希望你把青春全部耗在没意义的地方……

一秒。

利威尔，调查兵团士兵长，死亡。

而艾伦•耶格尔的回答是，他不会后悔。

他说他是他第一个爱上的人，也注定是他最后一个爱上的人。

他说兵长，这场战役结束之后，我们一起去看海吧。

只不过是五秒的静谧，对他来讲却好像经历了一个世纪一般漫长。

他想起了很多事情。这五年间来与艾伦•耶格尔有关的所有事情。并不能说是漫长，也并不短暂的五年时光。

他想起了一个又一个吻，一个又一个空口许下不知实现与否的诺言，最后画面定格在某个午后，只属于艾伦•耶格尔的微笑上，他正递给自己一杯自己最喜欢的茶。

“艾伦……拜托你……如果你还想……”

死亡来得很突然，只是一瞬间的事情而已，他甚至完全没有感觉到它的来临。只是他想说的后半句话究竟是什么，这样简单的问题他也已经再也想不起来了。大脑似乎已经彻底停止了运转。

呼吸停滞。

他的眼前一片黑暗。

血液浸透了艾伦的手掌。

像是陷入了永恒的安眠一般，利威尔闭上了眼睛。

一秒。

两秒。

三秒。

四处搜寻着是否会有残余的巨人的士兵们谁也没有注意到。失控的巨人突然开始了狂啸。那是何等悲愤与不甘的狂啸。

眼眸中浑浊的光芒散去，恢复成了原本似乎能够将一切都灼烧起来的金色。然后他闭上眼睛，身体再一次倒在了地上。

倒在了利威尔已经被披风盖住了的尸体旁边。

艾伦•耶格尔在那一刻回到了人间。

已经成为了炼狱的人间。

剩余人数，183人。

 

利威尔，调查兵团士兵长，被誉为“人类最强”，对巨人讨伐数无法计算。最后一战死于艾伦•耶格尔之手。时年45岁。应本人意愿埋葬在……

——王都英雄纪念碑

047

“没必要听下去了，我们想知道的东西他已经告诉我们了。”此前一直沉默的商会代表突然出声，“已经足够做出判断，也不要再浪费彼此的时间了。”

“……让他说完。”

希斯特利亚低声地恳求着，“拜托您了，请让他说完……”

“可是也已经没什么可听的了，赫里斯塔。”艾伦•耶格尔摇了摇头，眉眼间有些微的不可察觉的怀念，“因为剩下的故事，可是连我也不知道的啊。”

“毕竟是我杀了他，是我让他没能活下来的。他没有履行的承诺，就交给你们来完成，也并不是什么大不了事情的才对吧？”

“我想救他，然后我因为这个愚蠢的理由而杀了他，世界上不会有比我更愚蠢的人了吧……呐？”

“真想再一次见到他啊，我好像已经有点迫不及待了呢……”

“我说过的吧，我有非常喜欢的人。”

“我也有，非常敬爱的人。”

“然后当这两者的形象重叠在一起的时候，我发现我爱上了这个人。”

“从五年前见到他开始，我大概就已经爱上他了吧。”

希斯特利亚在颤抖。

整个审讯室从他再一次重复说出那样的话语的时刻就已经彻底静寂无声。

“你们究竟期待着从我这里听到什么呢？”艾伦•耶格尔仰起头来，翠绿双眸中毫无惧色的视线从旁听席上一一扫过，“究竟是我对于人类的憎恶呢，还是作为一名战士我对于死亡的恐惧，或者说只是想看到我为了活下来而可能对你们所做出的种种卑躬屈膝的姿态呢？”

“很抱歉，不过我只可能会让你们失望啊。”

“因为我想活下去的世界，并不是这样令人作呕的世界啊。这样被权力和腐败所充斥着的……在残酷消失了之后，美好也不复存在的世界啊。”

“那么，你是真的想要以死亡来赎罪吗，艾伦•耶格尔士兵？”达里斯•扎卡里揉了揉眉心，用于缓解大脑深处隐约传来的疼痛，“我想我没有资格更改你已经做出的决定。但是，这是你，或者你们所希望的结局吗？”

“我可不知道我的意愿还有被得到尊重的可能啊，”艾伦•耶格尔嘴角的笑容变得更深了。他并不想在法庭上再一次的情绪失控，即使很久之前他曾经这样不计后果地做过一次，只是也不会再有那个人出面阻止了。

“对他们来讲，其实你的个人意愿也并不重要吧。所有人的都不会重要的。他们想要的只有最后的结果而已，其间的过程到头来压根无所谓不是吗？”

他必须要学会忍耐……至少在离开之前。

他压根就没有抱着任何所谓可能会活下来的侥幸。

“在我还没有改变主意之前，在我会因为忍不住而真正将你们这些人杀掉之前。你看看他们的表情就应该知道了吧？一个会发狂的怪物永远不可以被留在人间。更何况他还杀过人，杀过他此生……或许是最爱的一个人。”

手铐已经不再是那么冰凉，至少他已经习惯了这个温度。他直起身来，双瞳中有着细微的感情波动，但那并没有凝聚成为风暴的可能。

然后他缓缓开口，“请开始吧，这场审讯，已经没有继续的必要了。”

“……艾伦•耶格尔。训练兵团第104期训练兵第五名。调查兵团士兵。”

“被特别军事法庭判处为……死刑，立即执行。”

木槌落下的那一刻，整个法庭从那一刻起开始重新变得死寂无声。不知为何他竟感到了一种如释重负般的解脱。

当达里斯•扎卡里宣读出最终判决的时刻，艾伦•耶格尔的嘴角开始浮现出一抹微笑来。

他终于……得偿所愿，或者怎样说都好。不是不想活下来，而是根本没有被给予这个可能。那么至少……

死亡的方式，以及最后沉睡的地点，请让我自己选择吧。

“我不知道他被埋葬在哪里。因为你们说我没有去吊唁他的资格。但我也有我的猜测，因为这个世上，可没有比我还要更了解他的人了。”

“呐赫里斯塔，在我死后，请将我埋葬在希干希那。就在他所埋葬的地方。就算作是我最后的请求……好吗？”

希斯特利亚沉默着点了点头。

“那个人估计早已厌倦了墙里的世界了吧，Wall•Sina那种死气沉沉且又肮脏的地方想想也只会让他无聊与厌恶得想要揍人吧。不用怀疑，他选择的地方，一定是希干希那。”

“我被教育说，到头来我们被允许做的，只是按照自己的想法去选择，不要后悔地走下去就好了。要做的，只是对自己所做出的选择不后悔而已。那么这一次，连死亡可都能够由我自己选择，我就更不应该后悔了。不是死在巨人的手里，这点上我可比他幸福得多啊，不是吗？”

虽然这么说，但是好歹，也还真是想看一次啊，墙外的世界。

“呐，赫里斯塔。”

“你曾经想过，要去看看墙外的世界吗？哪怕一次也好，火焰之水，冰之大地，还有沙之雪原。那个世界，真想亲眼看看啊。哪怕一次也好啊。”

虽然这不是后悔，只是单纯的遗憾而已吧。

尽管早已经不可能，但还是想和你……一起看看，墙外的世界啊。

“我和他，毕竟是约定好了的啊……如果我们都能够活下来的话，我就和他一起去看海。我可是从小，就一直想要去看啊。”

“毕竟是我毁掉了这个约定，以至于我们谁都无法实现这个梦想了。无意义的死亡估计也是他最为厌恶的吧，所以我想至少，最后的最后，我还能够为他做一点什么事情啊……”

“我知道的，你也在想她不是吗？尤弥尔……真是抱歉啊，我的任性要求害得你还不得不在这个世界多停留一阵子……抱歉呐。”

艾伦•耶格尔看向面前因为嘴唇颤抖着的希斯特利亚，“我想她会乐意看到坚强地活下去的你的。虽然说是我自己选择的结束方式，但是这么早就去见他的话，他还是会不高兴的吧……只是也没办法了。”

“就只好在见到他之后再赔罪吧。”

“开始吧，赫里斯塔。”

“我以为我永远不会再有当面叫那个人的名字的机会了。”

“所以现在允许我这么做吧。”

希斯特利亚以为自己从一年前开始就不会再流泪了。从那之后所有有关她自身的一切都已经干涸。已经习惯了的面无表情，以及已经习惯了的过于束手束脚的紧身长裙。她将银剑从圣水中取出，这上面曾经沾染过四个人的鲜血，而如今它将迎来第五位即将死在它之下的人。

“……一路小心，艾伦。”

她没有念任何的悼词，就这样将剑捅进艾伦•耶格尔的心脏。她知道他并不需要那种虚无飘渺的东西，对他而言这个世界已经再也不存在任何意义。

像是彻底失控一般，她的眼中开始无可抑制地流下泪水来。她尝试着低下头去，以长发遮掩她的表情，只是她清楚那压根没有起到任何作用。

从银剑捅入的伤口处开始溢出鲜血来。一点一点将艾伦的白色衬衫染成血红，他的嘴角开始流血，不断地流血，但他还在微笑。

无比幸福的微笑。不知为何而起的微笑。

泪眼朦胧中，希斯特利亚再一次听到了艾伦•耶格尔的声音。他最后的声音很轻很轻，甚至让人怀疑他究竟有没有在发声。但他的口型很简单，简单到即使是此时的希斯特利亚也能够轻易辨别的程度。

让•基尔希斯坦已经将手心抠挖出了鲜血。指甲反复划过自己制造的伤口，依靠着那一点疼痛而使自己不至于掉下泪来。他不是赫里斯塔，他没有在这里痛哭失声的权利。

他记得他说过，不是谁都能死得那样轰轰烈烈。而如今的艾伦•耶格尔，显然彻彻底底符合了这一定义。

艾伦•耶格尔以为自己看到了幻觉，或者说那一定是因为剧痛而引发的幻觉。他能够感受到从心脏处传来的痛苦，以及生命力不断流失而带来的无力感。但他的意识却依旧无比清晰，甚至比此前任何时候都要清楚。

他知道他将要看到什么了。或者说注定看到什么。

那个人是他今天想到的次数最多的人。

或者说他的生命早已被这个人完全填满。

那没什么，他很高兴。非常高兴。

他看到那个人走到他的面前，脸上带着少见的微笑，他甚至可以闻到他身上散发出来的特有的洁净的肥皂的清香。

他尝试着低下头去，不想让那个人看到自己这张被血污所浸透的脸。那个人的洁癖比谁都严重，他知道。但第一次，那个人似乎并不怎么介意。

他能够感到他走到他面前，然后捧起了他的脸。他给了他一个吻。阔别许久的熟悉的触感从唇间传来，这让他忍不住想要微笑。

——如若死亡就能够这样与你相见——

——如若死亡是这样的话，那该是多么甜美——

“艾伦。”他听到了那个人的声音。

他听到他叫他艾伦。

……不知为何很高兴。已经残损的心脏在那一刻也似乎重新有了活力。

好久不见。他等待的时间也已经太久。已经到了无法忍耐的地步。

他想亲口告诉那个人。他想亲口呼唤那个人。

用他……好不容易得到的资格。

他闭上了眼睛。即使生命力已经彻底流失的躯体再也无法令他留在这个世界上了，即使一个简单的微笑也已经变得极其困难。但他还是尝试着开口了。微笑着，以自己所能做到的最好的姿态，低声喃喃。

他说：“Levi。”

Levi。

请您原谅还在道着歉的我，好吗？

请您原谅我这个自以为是而来提前见您的我，好吗？

他们说死亡很恐怖，很可怕，像是滑向永无止境的深渊一般……

但是……为何我能感受到的就只有幸福才能够形容呢？

一定是因为我快要见到您了吧。

——从这一刻起，我就真的拥有了，叫您那个名字的资格了吧。

Levi。

048

855年。最后的巨人，艾伦•耶格尔被特别军事法庭判处死刑。

感谢他结束了黑暗的年代，自此光明必将到来。

所有恐惧的回忆终将被过去彻底掩埋。

未来必将因希望与光明而变得更加美好。

——巨人这一概念将逐渐从人们的记忆中消失。

和与那些英雄有关的记忆一起，最终被淹没在历史的洪流之中。

记忆是终将消逝之物。恐惧亦然。

而这个世界的痛苦不会终结，无法消失也无可替代——

必将循环往复，无始无终。

END

终

“这大概就是我这么些年来，一直想要告诉你的事情吧。”希斯特利亚轻轻说着，看向三笠•阿克曼依旧有些悲戚的面庞，“遵照他的意愿，我将他埋葬在了希干希那，就在那个人的坟墓旁边。这块碑其实也是我替他立的。”

“毕竟，这大概是我能为他做的，为数不多的事情了……”

“只是没想到竟然欺骗了你十年，抱歉呢，三笠，我并没有想到……”

希斯特利亚弯下腰去，抚摸着那些笔画简单的字母，经过十年的风化，那些字母有些已经看不清了。三笠•阿克曼只是苦笑着，依旧自顾自一般的重复着无意义的话语，“我早就应该知道的，他并不是自杀的。我也早应该知道，他不在这里的。呐，赫里斯塔，我为什么没能早点发现呢？”

“我实在没有办法想象，他最后是以怎样的表情离开这个世界的……那该是怎样的表情啊，我压根完全无从知晓……”

“竟然连他的最后一面都没见到，也不知道他究竟埋葬在了哪里……”

“呐，赫里斯塔，我这个家人，是不是也太过于……”

“这不是你的错，三笠，因为怀有这样想法的人，从来不止你一个啊。”希斯特利亚的蓝色眼中此时是一片平静。

“知道吗，三笠？我……开始想念那些日子了。”

“那些不会变得更好的日子。”

“以及随之而逝去的，不可能再次归来了的，那些人……”

希斯特利亚起身的时候又一次起风了，已经齐腰的金色长发随风飘动，这让她本就黯淡的面容又模糊了几分。

“我想念他们了。”她的声音很轻，只能勉强分辨，“知道吗，我一直有这样的错觉。当我回过头的时候，他们每个人都还在，都还没有离开……”

“如果真是那样的话，那该有多好啊……”三笠•阿克曼也同样站起身来，无名指上闪过一道微弱的光。看到了那道银光的希斯特利亚有些欣慰地笑了起来，只是不知为何又再一次湿了眼眶。

——104期的所有训练兵，解散式之夜凛然献上心脏的所有人。

我……想念你们了。

It all ends here.

FIN


End file.
